Sarang Hae Yo
by Artemis615
Summary: Kim Young Ju meets Soo Young Heon, the genius and beautiful crazy new prosecutor. Lee Jin Pyo meets Shin Hyun Hwa, the beautiful and crazy doctor that saves his life, while Lee Yun Seong meets Kim Nana, the violent bodyguard of the Prime Minister's daughter. Together, they create history, and saves the city from corruption, and be together for possibly forever. Kdrama City Hunter.
1. Shin Hyun Hwa

**Hello! Welcome everyone! This is my new story, Sarang Hae Yo! I love you! Kyaaaa!**

**Mostly I would write about Prosecutor Kim Young Ju, coz I love that man! Kyaaa!**

**Oh, and Kim Na Na and Lee Yun Seong? They would be the lesser characters here. thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Shin Hyun Hwa**

Fate has a strange name of making those who are destined to be with each other get together, regardless of how awkward or strange the situation is. Before there is Lee Yun Seong and Kim Na Na, there is Lee Jin Pyo and Shin Hyun Hwa, and in between them, there is Kim Young Ju and Soo Young Heon. These are destined lovers for life.

In Thailand…

The sound of the office phone rang and shatters the silence in the house of Dr. Shin Hyun Hwa, surprising her in her midst of making coffee. The sound of the ringing phone sounded almost desperate, and she couldn't help but to wonder as to who the call might be from.

_It couldn't have been from the hospital,_ she thought to herself. She only gives the hospital her hand phone number. It'll be far easier to contact her by. Her house phone rarely rang at all for the past 2 years in this house. Only the owner of this house knew her house number. Thinking back, the thought that that maybe the nice house owner has really planned a farewell party for her crossed her mind, and she couldn't help but to chuckle to herself.

She knew that the house owner works as a regular staff at a private ground not far from here. She also knew that the private ground is doing something thoroughly illegal, and bad enough that not even the police have enough power to take them down. She sighs to herself. She doesn't need to know so much about this place. After all, she'll be leaving the week after this. Her contract with the hospital has ended, and she wanted to try something new at Korea. Seoul, perhaps, since it is the heart of the motherland. She smiles to herself as she walks towards the phone.

Picking it up on the 4th ring, the 24 year old young doctor smiles to herself and said, "Hello? Shin Hyun Hwa."

"Dr. Shin," a frantic tone called out to her. Immediately, her smile disappears.

"What is it?" she ask in to the phone. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was the house owner. She deduced to herself that something might have happened at the private grounds for him to sound this frantic.

"Please, Dr. Shin," the panicked house owner said in his very broken English. "Please, help the Captain! He's injured badly! There's so much blood…He's dying!"

From the background sound, she could hear someone kept calling 'Appa! Appa!' Korean? She thought to herself. No, that couldn't be. I'm the only Korean here in Thailand. At least, I've never seen one in 2 years time here.

Swallowing her saliva, Dr. Shin nodded to herself and said to the house owner. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. If he's bleeding, use a clean cloth to put pressure on the wound. Keep him awake. If he sleeps, then he's as good as dead."

Practically slamming the phone down, Hyun Hwa grabbed her coat and her bag of 'goodies' and ran out of her house.

The place was in total chaos when she gets there. There was also a lot of noise in the house. Running up at full speed, nearly got shot by a guard and another 2 minutes later spent to argue with the guard that she is a fully qualified doctor, she finally arrives in a room choked full of the scent of blood. There is already another doctor there in her place, but that doctor doesn't appears to be good enough.

That was also the time when she saw the captain for the first time.

His son, a 17 year old – now frantic and panicking and crying – boy got stuck to his bedside, begging him to not die and asks him for direction on what to do. His father, the captain, appears to have fainted from blood loss. He did not respond to the call of his son, and the doctor standing behind the young son just stood there and kept blabbing on and on about 'operate quickly' and 'quickly' and 'we had to'.

And that is also when her instinct kicks in.

Dropping her bag, Hyun Hwa shoves the useless doctor aside and pulled up the 17 year old boy.

"You want your dear father to live," Hyun Hwa said while glaring fiercely into his frightened pair of eyes. "Then you stay her and help me until I kick you out. Understood?"

"Korean?" the boy stuttered.

"You want or not?!" the doctor exclaims.

Desperate for someone to save his father, the boy nodded his head vigorously and stood up, turning around and grabbed a clean towel to replace the bloodied cloth on what was left of the captain's leg.

Next, Hyun Hwa turns towards the captain. She had to admit, he is in a really bad shape. His wounds appear to have been completely bombed, bones and all, and there is only half-a-leg left to him. Heaving a sigh, Hyun Hwa pulls him up from the bed and slaps the captain as hard as she could. Her action shocks everyone in the room temporarily into silence. This is the captain they're talking about. He is cruel, he is cold hearted, and the most important thing is that he is absolutely fierce. You slap his face; your head comes off in another second.

When the captain remains motionless, the young doctor slapped him another few times and smiles triumphantly when the captain flutters his eyes tiredly at her.

She smirks to herself when she realizes that the captain actually glares at her. Grabbing the back of his neck, Hyun Hwa slammed her forehead on his as hard as she could without hurting herself. The captain grunts in pain made her smile.

"Don't go sleepin' yet, alright?" Hyun Hwa said cheerfully. Resting her forehead against the captains, Hyun Hwa smiled at him and said soothingly, "I am going to save you, and you will not die, alright? Bear with me for a while, and you'll be safe."

"Please save my father, doctor," the young boy pleaded with her. Looking up at him, the young boy continues. "I caused this…I'm so sorry…but please save him…don't let him die, please…"

"Don't worry, boy," Hyun Hwa smiles reassuringly to the boy. "Nobody has ever died when they're in my hands yet, and I don't plan for that to happen anyway. He'll be fine."

It was long hours before any of them finally gets their rest. She has stitched the wound on the captain's leg and wrapped a thick and tight bandage on the stump. After she has done more than she could and noticing that the young boy looked rather green in the face, she sends him out of the room and tells him to clean himself up.

"But I want to stay with father!" The boy said, almost howling with sadness. There was such a frantic look in his eyes, and she felt sympathy reaching out towards the boy.

Patting his shoulder, the rather short doctor said gently to him, "Too many people in one room would make this a bad environment for the patient to wake up and recover. It's too stuffy. Until he is better, I suggest that you get your rest, get me some more clean clothes and wait until your father calls you back in. Alright?"

Defeated, the boy nodded and shuffles out of the room tiredly while the doctor smiles pitifully at his back. Such a young boy for such burden. The world is getting crueler while she ponders what she is going to do in the future.

It was a while more before the captain woke up. Before that, she has cleaned him up a little. His face, arm and neck are the only place reachable, and she didn't like how his cloth is – soak with grime and blood – ideal for bacterial growth. Eww.

So, when the captain woke up, she prepares another basin of water and added a little soap in them. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Hyun Hwa smiles to the captain and asks him, "How are you feeling now, captain?"

Hyun Hwa is told that the captain never sleeps properly on the bed. His half-sit, half-lie on the bed is the best they could give him. Seeing as he is half-sitting up on the bed, it'll make everything more easily for her to work on.

The captain appears to be angry at some sort of thing from the moment he wakes up. Glaring at her, the captain lashes out his arm and grabbed a hold of her slim neck. Gripping them tightly, the captain glares fire into her and said angrily, "How dare you hit me!?"

Hyun Hwa, not liking the fact that the captain is squeezing her neck, lashes out as well and pinched his nose with one hand while the other kept him from opening his mouth to breath. "If I don't hit you, you'd long be dead! You would be sauntering off to La La Land and leaving your young son behind with all these burdens to bear. Would you kindly remove your hand so that I can let you breath? I daresay you're looking a little blue, captain."

Jin Pyo had no idea just how she could make him let go of her. He is a cruel man, and he knew it. She is just another doctor. If she dies in his hand, then he could just easily replace her with another one.

She was a very little thing. If he could stand up right now, he'd reckon her head to reach only right up to his shoulder. Her hair is in disarray from the day's event, her face flushed from the heat of the house and by him cutting off her air supply. Her eyes – however – are the strongest and fiercest eyes he had ever seen on a woman. If they are not stuck in this current predicament, he would have thought her to look rather beautiful.

As per her wish, he removes them slowly, letting his finger lingering around her neck and brushes against her collarbone. He could feel her hold on his nose slackens a little, and he willed himself to breath slowly so as to not look as if he is really in need of air.

However, she seems to be able to see through him, and she attacks him mercilessly.

"Breath, captain!" she exclaimed almost desperately to him, as if he were a petulant child refusing to eat veggies. "You're _blue_! Breathe properly like a man in need of air! For God's sake, stuff your stupid pride off from your face for a while!"

The captain immediately removes his initial thought about her being beautiful. She is ugly! The ugliest he has ever seen, and the first thing he will do when he recovers is strangle her little neck until she's quiet and dead.

Shrugging, Hyun Hwa stood up and rummage through a nearby cloth cupboard. Fishing out a decent black cotton shirt, Hyun Hwa smiles at the captain sweetly and said to him in her annoying all-too cheerful tone, "Let's change your clothes, shall we?" When the captain gave her a raised-eyebrow-look, she held up the clean shirt and said to him, "Comparing those-" she gestured at his clothes with her chin. "-to these, your clothes are soaked and soiled with grime and oil and sweat and blood. It's disgusting and a heaven for germs to live in. Come on, change them."

Grabbing the cloth from her, the captain glares at her and said coldly, "I can change myself."

Hyun Hwa sighed. She could never comprehend as to why a fully grown man would want to act like a child at times just so to keep their dignity. Dignity is nothing. She deduced to herself that perhaps he is a soldier, and still is, for him to be this prideful.

Reaching forward, Hyun Hwa grabbed the cloth and sighed again when the captain refuses to let go of the cloth. "Let me help you."

Not letting her win, the captain tugged harder on the cloth and said, "No-"

Releasing her hold on the cloth, Hyun Hwa grabbed a hold of both of the captain's cheek and said in her coldest tone, staring icily steadily into the captain's angry pair of eyes. "Let. Me. Help. You."

Their faces are so close that he could practically feel her breath fanning his face and lips. Her eyes, previously strong and fierce, now grew cold and icy. She is determined to help him, and she wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer. Softening her gaze, she leans in further and rests her forehead against the captain's forehead and sighed tiredly. "Let me help you, captain. It's the least I can do."

He allowed himself a moment of luxury. Being a man choked full of revenge, he couldn't spare enough time for a woman at all. Now that there is one, he finds that he appreciates all that she has. She is daring, she is brave, and she is beautiful – that he had had to admit to himself. She is brimming with charisma and kindness that he couldn't help but to want to admire her more up close. Her eyes – a normal dark brown like any other Asian's – appears to hypnotize him more up close. They're not plain. In fact, they're the most beautiful shade he has ever seen on a woman. Such sensuality, and – _dear God_, he thought to himself – she smells so heavenly.

Gradually, he lets go of the cloth and pulled her hand off his face. However much he desires someone, he couldn't bear to let go of the revenge and put it aside just for someone. Mu Yeol has suffered too much under the hands of their Motherland, and so do the rest of the 19 people. Fate spares his life just so that justice could be brought upon those who make them suffer so.

Hyun Hwa smiles sweetly at the captain and asks him to remove his shirt. He does so at her wish, and she helps him to clean him up. He had to remember to breathe properly when her hand holding the wet cloth moves around his abs. It was a long while before she finally dries him off properly and held out the cloth for him to wear.

"Alright!" she announces happily. "All done. You're clean and comfortable now, I presume?"

He looked up at her smiling face and muses to himself. Surely she is the most infuriatingly unreasonable and unpredictable woman on Earth? Her actions are random, and her smile is annoyingly infuriating, as if she is happy to help a man like him. Did she not know that he could kill her in seconds if he so wishes to?

"I need to see my son," he stated simply, and she smiles in approval.

"Alright," she said gently, like a mother giving her approval for her child to buy ice creams. "I'll call him in then."

For a while, she stood outside the room. She hangs around the place and plays with the broken glass on the floor. There was suddenly a very pleasant smell of chicken porridge that her stomach growled loudly to embarrass her.

"Hungry are we, doctor?" a short stoutly man came by with a large pot of porridge and a few metal bowls and utensils. He looks cheerful with a wide smile on his face. Instantly, she likes him.

"Yes, very. Is that for the captain?" Hyun Hwa asked the man.

The short stoutly man answered with a vigorous nod. "And half of it is yours. You should stuff yourself with something nutritious to take care of the captain well. He's a hard man to care for…"

Hyun Hwa laughed out merrily. "I know. Thank you for the food, anyway. They smell so nice!"

"Well," the man rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I used to be a cook for an ocean-going vessel. I'm good with food."

It was another long while later before she is allowed back into his room. His son came out with such a hard determined face that for a moment, she fears for his Fate. Such a young person having to bear such a fate, she feels sad for him.

Carrying the pot of porridge back into the room, she diligently scooped them into one big bowl and settles with sitting herself by the captain's bedside.

"Captain!" she called out merrily. "Time for dinner! You need lots of food to recover, so you'd better start eating now."


	2. Kim Young Ju

**Chapter 2 – Kim Young Ju**

"Prosecutor-nim," Prosecutor Jang called gingerly. When Young Ju looked up, Prosecutor Jang smiles sheepishly and said to him. "You look so young wearing those."

Young Ju looked down at what he wore and sighed deeply to himself. Today was the day that Kim Mi Jin, the woman of Lee Kyung Wan visits a fairly popular clubbing house. Prosecutor Jang had suggested for him to wear an all black outfit. From what he observes, his outfit looked downright outrageous. He practically screams 'METAL!'

"I feel like a fool," Young Ju said truthfully while rolling his eyes, moving into the club house and saw their target, Kim Mi Jin, moving away with a tall slim man, who had one of his arms slung over her shoulder.

"There's Kim Mi Jin, let's go!" Young Ju exclaimed, running all out towards the exit, leaving Prosecutor Jang behind.

"Wait, Prosecutor-nim!" Prosecutor Jang said pitifully from behind, having quite a problem in moving around the crowd.

When he rounded the corner leading towards the exit, he seemed to stumble on a small hindrance and fell down face first onto the granite tiles. In his hurry to cushion his fall, he seemed to have grabbed onto something that made a girl squeal.

The fall itself is painful, and when he rubbed his face with one hand, he came across a soft piece of torn blue silk.

That was when he felt someone heave him up from the back of his cloth and, when he had finally stood still, he came face to face with a short girl with a straight-cut bangs and shoulder length hair dyed with a ridiculous shade of electric blue.

He didn't realize they are fake hair.

"Why you little imp!" she exclaims angrily, one hand reaching behind her head and came back to the front to slap the side of his head as hard as she could. Naturally, he winced from the painful contact and complained.

"What are you doing?" he exclaims in surprise, one hand still holding onto the piece of torn silk.

Again, he didn't realize that the piece of torn silk came from the girl's skirt.

Teeth clenching in anger, the girl riled back and slammed her little evening purse down onto his head again and again. "You stupid pervert! You have no idea just how expensive this dress is!"

"Young Heon ah," her friend called from the sides, trying to stop the fighting and grabbed her hand holding the evening purse. "Let's just forget it alright? It's just a dress."

At the sight of her friend stopping her from hitting Young Ju, Young Heon riled back up and pushed her friend away from her. Her friend stumbles back and landed in the bushes awkwardly. "You!" Young Heon screeched angrily and pointed at her friend accusingly with one finger, her electric blue hair wig coming off the sides and hangs crooked on her head.

"You're the one who told me to buy this stupid dress as a disguise! You even rope me into buying _your _stupid dress and accessories as well, and yours are so much more expensive than mine! You greedy little bitch, if you're here to get Prosecutor Kim Young Ju to get into bed with you then you do it yourself! I'm off your stupid plan A and your stupid Facebook friend list! I'm not going to be your fool any longer! So long, Song Jin Ah!"

Without another backward glance, the girl previously slamming her evening bag over Young Ju's head turned around and walks away angrily towards a silver-blue motorcycle and in less than 10 seconds she had started the bike and drove away noisily while Young Ju stares at her.

"Young Heon!" the 'greedy little bitch' called helplessly as Young Heon drove away her bike. "Young Heon ah! Soo Young Heon! How about me!? I don't have a ride back home!"

Young Ju shakes his head in defeat and, as soon as he realizes that his target is running away, he quickly ran after her and happened to met Kim Na Na, much to his surprise for the night.

Kim Young Ju did not realize that the iphone 4s he is holding does not belongs to him…

The next day…

It was when he is dressing up that the other phone begun to ring noisily. Initially thinking that it was his phone, he picked up the phone and said casually, "Yes, Kim Ye-"

"That is my phone you're using, Mister Anonymous," a pissed off voice said from the other side of the phone.

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Young Ju removed the phone from his ears and studied the phone intently. His eyes caught sight of another phone lying innocently on the sofa. Chuckling to himself, he marveled at just how he had brought home another phone without realizing that his phone right inside his pocket.

"Hey, you still there?!" the girl called for him. Remembering that she is still on the phone, Young Ju continues listening to her on the phone and apologizes for his mistakes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I've gotten your phone, Miss…"

"Young Heon. Soo Young Heon, the next best Prosecutor in Seoul Police Department after Kim Young Ju. You better not be running off with my phone, Mr. Pervert, or I'll have the whole police department sniff you out in seconds," the girl said arrogantly.

Young Ju froze in surprise. She really has no idea who she is speaking with. Soo Young Heon? He recognizes that familiar name, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Alright," Young Ju said, deciding to play along with her. "Since I've _accidentally_ taken your phone with me, where shall we meet then in order for me to give this phone back to you?"

"Of course we'll meet at the Seoul Police Department!" she insisted in a hushing tone. He heard some extra noise in the background and of her groaning in pain. It sounded as if she has hit something when she mutters a string of curses regarding a certain 'stupid old table!'

"Young Heon ah!" an elderly woman's voice rang from behind. "Remember to come back early! Your father has that dinner planned out all for you!"

"Mother," Young Heon said tiredly. "I need a life, not a husband. Enough with the male suitor's meetings!"

"Young Heon…" her mother appears to start, but Young Heon beats her to it.

"Mother, I'm late for my first day. See you late at midnight!"

With that, Young Ju heard a series of metal sounds that sounded much like gates and the sound of motorcycle revving loudly.

"You still there?" Young Heon asked curiously.

"Ah, yes," Young Ju answers her. "What time should I meet you then?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, and I'll be the girl waiting by a silvery-blue motorcycle. That'll be it. Bye!"

The call ended before he could say anything. Grabbing his coat, Young Ju rushes out of his home and started his car. Thank goodness his apartment is near to the Seoul Police Department. He arrives there in less than 5 minutes and waits for Young Heon to appear.

It was then the sound of motorcycle greeted his ear. Just like she had promised, she arrives there at 10 minutes sharp on a silvery-blue motorcycle. Removing her helmet, the girl stepped down from her bike and looked around for any signs of the one who holds her phone.

Then his cell phone rang.

"Yes, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju," he said into the phone.

"Prosecutor-nim," it was Prosecutor Kim. "There is leads on the city hunter. Come quick…"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," he said, and dropped the call.

He saw a silvery motor came up to him, and he went up to give her phone back to her.

She pulls out her helmet and reveals the girl from yesterday. Only, she is not wearing her bright colored hair…

"I'm Soo Young Heon," the girl said to him in a fierce tone. "And don't try to be funny or I'll kick your ass right here and now!"

Young Ju admires the girl's beauty and fierceness. She is good in what she does, and for that moment, time stops.

Young Ju stares into her eyes, and finds that they are a pair of sparkling, full of fire kind of eyes. She has a passion in what she does, and she is dressed smartly for her first day at work.

"Here it is," he gave her phone to him. Young Heon double checked her phone and made sure it is hers before she came down from the motor.

"Alright then. Bye," Young Heon said to him and strode proudly into the building of the Soul Police Department. Young Ju chuckles and marvels at the young girl, who had so much guts as to play around with him in such a way. He shrugged and went up to the Soul Police Department, going to get the case of City Hunter close soon.

He enters the room to his office and experiences another surprise for the day.

"Oh, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju-sshi," Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok greeted him politely. "We have a new member joining our Special Investigation Department."

Prosecutor Kim stood aside and shows him the girl standing in front of his table. She gave him a low bow of respect, all ninety degree and straight. Her hair is tied back in braids and braids of a low chignon, and she looks respectably neat and clean.

"Good morning, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim! I am Soo Young Heon! And I am going to be your new subordinate starting today!" she said happily, and when she straightens her back, her eyes widens.

When her eyes widens in surprise at the sight of Kim Young Ju, the girl pointed a finger at him and exclaimed loudly, "You're the pervert who torn my dress!"

Everyone fell into silence. The shock was just so much in the air that Young Ju had ample amount of time to examine the girl. True, he did accidentally tears her dress that other night. He just didn't expect that fate would bring them together and that she would be his subordinate…

"I'm Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju. Nice to meet you," Young Ju said politely, shaking the hands of the very much stunned girl.

"Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju!?" Young Heon exclaims loudly. "You're kidding me right?"

Young Ju adjusted his sleeves and his collar smartly before leaning in closer to her and made an arrogant face of sort at her. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You tell me…" Young Heon said, leaning back and looking very much shocked. "Kim Young Ju, Kim Young Ju… Kim Young Ju!"

He leaned back in surprise and that is when Young Heon attacked him. She grabbed his necktie and pushes him backward.

"You torn my 500k yen dress!" Young Heon screamed, and Young Ju held her hands in his.

"It was an accident…" Young Ju said apologetically.

"Accident my ass! You damn pervert! Imma gonna kill you!"

"Soo Young Heon-sshi!" Prosecutor Kim exclaims, and Young Heon stopped in mid air in slapping Young Ju.

That day, Young Ju is saved by Prosecutor Kim, and everything went smoothly.

Until

During his working time, he was so lost in thought about catching City Hunter that he didn't notice a pair of fingers creeping up slowly in front of his table, followed by a mop of dark hair, then those pair of mischievous and sorry pair of eyes-

"Whoa!" Young Ju exclaims in surprise, his chair moving back rapidly and hit the wall behind him. In his surprise, he surprised his subordinates, the other two older Prosecutors. Now that they've recovered from their surprise, all three prosecutors glare down at the youngest prosecutor in their office.

Soo Young Heon grinned back cheekily.

"I didn't know you hate Ju-On, Young Ju-nim," Young Heon said with a slight chuckle in her tone. "To react like that, others would have thought you've gotten another idea on how to catch City Hunter!"

"You're the one we're going to catch on being so sneaky at times, Soo Young Heon-sshi!" Prosecutor Kim said scolding. "Stop pulling up jokes like that in the office!"

"Aigoo, I almost lost my heartbeat," Prosecutor Jang said mockingly, one hand over his heart.

"Soo Young Heon!" Young Ju said in his 'superior' tone, as Young Heon had labeled his various other tone of voice. "What are you doing!?"

"Here, Kim Young Ju-nim," Young Heon said with a gleeful smile on her face. "I made this for you. Please accept them as my apology."

With that, Young Heon pushes a mug of steaming coffee towards Young Ju's direction on his desk gingerly. Her eyes open wide and shined bright when Young Ju held the mug in his hand. Suspicious with her behavior, Young Ju held up the cup and sniffed them.

"Well, they smelled nice," Young Ju praised. "However so, am I to suspect that there are laxatives in here?" Prosecutor Kim Young Ju said with one of his elegant eyebrows rose.

Young Heon opens and closes her mouth in shock. "I do no such lowly things, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju-sshi! Those are sincere apologies from the great barista, Soo Young Heon! It's hard to come by such coffee again these days, so appreciate them when I happen to do it out of the kindness of my heart!"

"I thought you just said that you did this as an apology to our great Prosecutor Kim Young Ju-sshi?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her, and she froze visibly.

Snapping her head around, Young Heon pushes the mug towards Kim Young Ju's mouth and forces him to partake some of the coffee she made. "Come on, drink it up, and drink it up! You'll feel soo much better afterwards, and tell them just how tasty my coffee is!"

At the verge of having coffee spilling down the front of his cloth, Young Ju closes his eyes and forces himself to drink the hot liquid. Once his throat got over the initial scalding sensation done by the hot coffee, he begun to understand just why Young Heon is so damn proud of her special coffee.

"Although I would have loved to say otherwise," Young Ju said to the rest of the older prosecutors, his eyes roving from one prosecutor to the next and finally stopped at Young Heon's hopeful face. "I have to say that this is delicious."

When Young Heon continues to stare at him, Young Ju rolled his eyes in dismay and said yieldingly. "Alright. They're the best I've tasted so far in my whole life. Your apologies are accepted, Soo Young Heon-sshi, if you make this for me every day."

Young Heon nodded her head vigorously. "I will, Young Ju-nim, but only if you promise to finish drinking them. I will feel thoroughly discouraged if you were to leave some of the coffee in your mug or throw them away."

"If your coffee is that good," Prosecutor Jang begun while Young Heon turns her head around slowly with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind making one mug for me right?"

"No!" Young Heon flatly said it out loud. "My special coffee is not brewed on a daily basis. If you happen to order me to serve it to you, then pay me 10000 won."

Prosecutor Jang balked. "That's damn expensive for a coffee!"

"That's how things are done at the Barista House," Young Heon shrugged her shoulders with a smile. Skipping back to her desk, Young Heon bounced herself on the chair and said proudly, "I'm not the champion of the Nation's Barista's Best Barista for free."

"Wow…" Prosecutor Jang said to himself. "Champion huh?"

"Yeah. I joined them last year. But I quit because I am graduating…"

"Prosecutors," Young Ju called out. "Stop chit-chatting and work."

"Yes, sir!" all of them answered at the same time, causing Young Ju to chuckle at their enthusiasm at working.


	3. Know Your Enemies

**This is episode 3 of City Hunter. I decided to make the chapters according to the series, so Young Heon would appear in most of the stories. I couldn't make them fall in love so fast now, right? Completely revised!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Know Your Enemies**

"You came," Young Ju said to the group of powerful men. He gave them a short low bow, and so does Young Heon. "This is my new assistant junior prosecutor, Soo Young Heon."

"Anyong hase yo. I am Soo Young Heon, Assistant Junior Prosecutor to the Chief Prosecutor of Seoul Prosecutor and Police Department…" Young Heon said to them and bows to them.

"You're here too…" Chun Jae Man said to Kim Young Ju. Young Heon stood behind him dressed up in a smart dark blue outfit with a short skirt and a white oxford shirt with pearls sewn onto the collars and the end of her sleeves. There is a short ruffle of laces around her coat's collar, while the bottom of her coat flares out to emphasize her shapely waist and bottom. When Lee Kyong Wan stares at her pale set of legs and gave her a snickering smile, Young Ju realizes it and steps in front of her, blocking him of her view.

"What evidence are you trying to find this time?" Young Ju's father said to him. But Young Heon did not know of this, and merely listens to him speak to Young Ju as if he is just another Prosecutor. "If you are here for a ruckus, leave now."

"Didn't you teach me to know my enemies?" Young Ju said with a small smile. He is winning this time, and he will win for sure. "Of course I must understand my enemy."

"Enemy?" Chun Jae Man said curiously.

"The problem of those who buy trivets that cost over hundreds of thousands… I must find out" Young Ju said to them, and bows to them. "I'll see you later… Come, Prosecutor Soo Young Heon…"

Young Heon follows him, and he leads her to a table in front of the stage.

"We'll see more if we stand closer to the stage…" Young Ju said to her, and handed her a champagne glass.

"Hmm… 1966 Rose Champagne… nice!" Young Heon smelled the scent of the champagne elegantly and sipped on them gracefully.

"You know your champagne well…" Young Ju said to her and sipped the champagne. True, it is Rose Champagne.

"I was educated with these since I am young… but I like botrytised wine better. It smells far stronger and more fragrant, and sweet and alcoholic at the same time. It'll knock you out with the 3rd glass, but I am used to it. I'll bring one bottle to you in the future…"

Young Ju smiles. Sometimes he is amazed with Young Heon's brilliance in almost all the fields. She is good with her wine and champagne, she is good with food, be it high class or roadside dumplings, and she is good with travelling places and coffee. God, he couldn't possibly imagine living another day without her coffee. Her coffee is magnificent. So sweet and bitter and all at the same time, it is smooth and fragrant. Something that only Starbucks or Coffee Bean had it.

"Hello," Kim Na Na said to Young Ju.

"Na Na shi…" Young Ju said happily. He introduces Young Heon to Na Na.

"Prosecutor Soo Young Heon, this is Kim Na Na sshi of the Presidential Security Service."

"Hello, Na Na sshi…" Young Heon said to her happily. They started to chatter and chatter and chatter, and soon, Young Heon started to call her Bear Na Na. (Kung Na Na)

Kim Na Na laughed.

"Someone used to call me that too!" Na Na said to Young Heon.

"Really!? Then you must bring me to meet him! It's a him right?" Young Heon chided Na Na, and Na Na blushes.

"Oh, you must tell me about him. All about him. I wanna know every single detail!" Young Heon said to her happily, and they begun to chatter and chatter and chatter. Young Ju shakes his head.

Then, while Lee Kyong Wan said his speeches, someone operated the videos and shows everyone the video clip he had said about admitting to his own crimes by fraud and briberies.

Young Ju fishes out his phone and calls Prosecutor Jang.

"Prosecutor Jang Pil Jae," Young Ju said on the phone discreetly. "Mr Lee Kyong Wan admitted to his own crimes at the publication anniversary. Please arrange for an arrest warrant. I'll go over immediately."

He turns to Kim Na Na, and nods his head at Young Heon. "I'm leaving first. Then…"

"Bye Bear Na Na!" Young Heon bids her goodbye to Na Na, and she smiles and waves as Young Ju pulls Young Heon to his car.

They arrived at the office, and the moment they arrived, they saw a swarm of reporters surrounding a huge box.

"For Prosecutor Kim Young Ju," the security guard read the words on the box. "You go contact Prosecutor Kim Young Ju at his office!"

Reporters came and surround the box. "This is the one!?"

"What is this?" Prosecutor Kim Young Ju said, with Young Heon following behind him.

"What exactly is this?" Prosecutor Kim Young Ju said to them.

"This is sent to you, but it moves! Do you want to open it and see?" the security said to Kim Young Ju. He nods his head and opens the box.

"Lee Kyong Wan!?" Young Heon exclaims.

Young Ju pulls Lee Kyoung Wan up and pulls out the cellophane tape that covers his mouth.

"This…!" Lee Kyong Wan said to all of them. "This is illegal! Regarding my arrest warrant being overruled by the parliament!"

"If the attack happened now, the situation would have been different. It was said that you embezzled the taxes. We'll let you see that the Republic of South Korea hasn't perished yet…"

Just then, a phone call came.

"Who is it?" Young Heon asks.

"Yes, Kim Young Ju…"

The man said something on the phone and hangs up.

"Hey, hold on…" Yong Ju said, and the man hanged up on him.

"What is it? Who is it?" Young Heon asks.

"I don't know… he hung up…" Young Ju said to her, and walks following Lee Kyong Wan.

That night, Young Heon and Young Ju is invited by the Chief Operator Prosecutor to a small bar near the Prosecutor's office. They walked in together, and the Chief Operator orders the waiter to bring a bottle of wine from his storage.

They sat down, and Young Ju paused momentarily to stare at a familiar men sitting at the end of the bar having alcohol to himself.

It is Lee Yun Seong.

"The reason I ask you two out today, Lee Kyong Wan's matter is one part of it. The so called City Hunter must also be brought to justice. The public might disagree. However, getting hold of Lee Kyong Wan and putting him into a box, and sending him to the Prosecutor's Office, isn't that violating the law of kidnapping and imprisonment charges?"

"Serves him right, that Lee Kyong Wan…" Young Heon barked and slammed her glass of ice water onto the table. "He's a bad man, bad man. Tap pun ne!"

"You mean, you want us to catch City Hunter too?" Young Ju asks him. "Is that what you mean?"

"Even though he seems to be on our side, we don't have a choice. Criminals are criminals…"

Just then, Kim Na Na ran into the bar searching for Lee Yun Seong. He had made her promise to be his driver of sort, and she had came at his bidding. She stopped and saw Young Ju and Young Heon.

"Bear Na Na!" Young Heon exclaims.

"Kim Young Ju sshi! Young Heon sshi!" Na Na exclaims too at the sight of them.

"Hey! Get over here!" Lee Yun Seong said loudly. Na Na gave them each a bow of her head and ran towards Lee Yun Seong.

Na Na's purse fell onto the ground, and all her coins spills out. She squatted down to pick all of them up, and Young Heon went over to help her pick it up.

"It's okay. I can pick it up myself…" Na Na said to her.

"Aish. It's alright. Ken cha na…" Young Heon said to her and picked up all the coins for her. "If your fingernails are short, it'll be difficult to pick them up."

The next day, Kim Young Ju fought with Lee Yun Seong to buy a pink colored purse for Na Na. Kim Young Ju won, of course, and delivered the gift to her.

"It's a purse?!" Kim Na Na said, surprised with the gift. "But Young Heon sshi already bought me one…"

"Is it?" Young Ju said, surprised with the knowledge. Kim Na Na fetched out the purse, and shows him the pink colored purse with diamonds and a shining golden accessory in the form of a golden heart key. It is Gucchi.

_Flashback _

"_Bear Na Na!" Young Heon exclaims and Na Na came out hurriedly to greet Prosecutor Soo Young Heon. _

_They screamed at the sight of each other. _

"_Young Heon sshi! What brings you to the President Security Service Department!?" Na Na asks Young Heon. _

"_Here! It's an early birthday gift for you!" Young Heon said to her happily, and stuffed a pink colored paper bag to Na Na. _

"_What is it?" Na Na said while chuckling, and pulls out a sleek black box with a hot pink ribbon on the corner of the box. She opens the box. _

_It was a Gucchi wallet. _

"_Young Heon sshi!" Na Na exclaims. _

_Shin Eun Ah jealously muttered. _

"_Wow… Gucchi… I wish I have one though…" she said to Young Heon. _

"_You'll have one eventually. Someone is going to give it to you soon," Young Heon said to her happily. _

"_Really!?" Eun Ah said to her. _

"_Yeah! It's someone from your department…"_

"_Could it be… Lee Yun Seong sshi?" Eun Ah muttered happily, and went back into her office. _

"_Young Heon sshi… this is too expensive…" Na Na said, stuffing the wallet back into the paper bag and gave it back to Young Heon._

_But Young Heon would have none of those. She pushes the bag back to Na Na's hand and said to her in a chiding tone. "Aigoo… just take it! Your wallet is too retro! Use it well. I thought of you when I saw this at the shop. It's real Gucchi, so when you're dirt poor you can sell it for a high price!" Young Heon joked, and Na Na laughs. _

"_Thanks for the gift!" Na Na said to her happily, and bids Young Heon goodbye. _

"She is so kind…" Na Na said to Young Ju with a small smile.

"Yeah. She is good in cracking cases as well. She's the champion in my office…" Young Ju said to her, and she laughs.

"I bet she is. She said she graduated from Harvard. Bachelor of Law? Well, I heard she is getting her Master Degree soon…"

"Is it?" Young Ju said surprised.

"Yeah. But she quits it halfway. Said she wanted to work for a while before getting her masters…" Na Na said to him.

He returns to the office after a meeting with the Chief Operator Prosecutor. There, he checked the CCTV personally with Prosecutor Jang Pil Jae.

Then, Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok came and gave him a pile of letters.

"Aigo, Prosecutor Jang Pil Jae! Just how many credit cards do you have!? It's all for you! Here!" she said to him, and gave him the pile of bills.

"This is for you, Prosecutor nim…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him and handed him one white card.

"What is it?" he said curiously.

"Is it a love letter!?" Young Heon said in a sing song tone. Young Ju clicked his tongue at her and she blew her tongue out at him.

"Birthday party?" Young Ju read out the invitation. It invites his ex wife and him to the party. Apparently, the one who invites does not know that he and his wife are divorced…

"The gifts have become bigger these days. Looks like you have to spend a fair bit of money…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him.

When he went out and came back, he overhears Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok talking on the phone.

"Na Na, why not you sacrifice a little? Move over to our house. Sure, the house is a bit small, but it has 3 rooms that can squeeze around 5 people…"

Young Heon, too, overhears the conversation, and listens diligently.

"Hmm… I could make use of a new roommate…" she said to herself, and snickered.

That day, Young Heon calls the house moving service. They came and moved everything of Nana's to Young Heon's house. Na Na is so shocked that she is speechless.

"Igo… Igo… Ku ma ne! (This… that… stop!)" Na Na exclaims, and in came Young Heon and Young Ju.

"Hello, Kim Na Na sshi…" Young Ju calls her politely.

"Oh, Young Ju sshi… Young Heon sshi… why are you guys here?" Na Na said curiously.

"Oh, don't you know? You're going to be my new roommate! I live alone. My mother just went over to Switzerland to have her holiday there with her new husband. Bleh! So I'm alone. You may come and stay with me. Plus, this place is dangerous. I heard someone came in last night. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't intrude on you, really…" Na Na said to her.

"Don't be shy and get into the car, Bear Na Na!" Young Heon pushes Na Na into Young Ju's car and he started to drive to Young Heon's house. "My house is cold and lonely at night. I need a new roommate. You don't have to pay me a single cent, coz I own that house. I just need a new roommate who can make me Kim Chi!"

"Young Heon sshi…" Na Na said to her. "You are so kind…"

"Nah. We're besties, aren't we?" Young Heon said to her.

They arrived in front of a huge lawn with a small mini garden in front of it. There is a white pick fence and the house is completely painted in a romantic rose colored paint. It is a three leveled Town house.

A huge house

A freaking huge towering house.

The house is situated in the richest area in Seoul. There is a huge land surrounding the house, and there are tiers after tiers of land over it, and one can go over the balcony and step down to go to the pool area. And it's so near the Seoul Prosecutor Department and the Presidential Security Service! For a moment, Na Na is stunned at the sight of the majestic display of a Town House.

"This… this..." Na Na stuttered, stunned with the absolute wealth portrayed in the front lawn of the house.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Young Heon exclaims happily and invites her into her home. "This is Sinurambi, my house's name. My parents design it part by part when they first bought the house. Most of the materials are timbres and the highest quality of oak wood and mahogany. There's many rooms in here, and sometimes, architects would come in and have a look around this place. Sinurambi even won the best house design in year 1999 and 2003. It's in the magazines often. You could say that this house has become a kind of tourist spot for architects..."

She gave Na Na a beautiful set of key complete with a Chanel keychain. "This will be your set of keys now. I don't have any rules or regulations or any shitty ground rules and curfews. I just want you to be safe and happy, Bear Na Na. You're my only besties here in Seoul. Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim already been here a few times to have coffee and discuss some stuff with me, so you can just ignore him and I'll show you around!"

"This is too much…" Na Na said, and took in the beautiful house.

There is a huge sitting room complete with possibly the largest plasma tv she has ever seen. 50 inch and it covers almost the entire wall with it. On the right side is a mini library of sort, and there are shelves after shelves of books and books and books, and there is even a small ladder that one could climb up and go up to take the books on the highest shelves. In the middle of the library ceiling is a dome shaped ceiling that curves upward, creating a hole in the middle of the ceiling and on it is the astrological signs of the stars and universe.

"Watch this…" Young Heon said excitedly. She turns off the lights and the astrological stars started to move like real stars.

"Wow!" Na Na exclaims, and stares in amazement. Young Heon laughs happily and smiles at Young Ju.

"Oh, Young Ju sshi, you may help yourself to anything you want in the fridge there…"

"Alright…" Young Ju smiles and shakes his head at the sight of the two girls happily laughing. At least he doesn't have to worry about Na Na's safety anymore…

He had earlier tried to buy Na Na's house over with the new owner, but the new owner refused to sell the house. He left disappointed. Then he is dragged by Young Heon excitedly and she asks him to drive her over to Na Na's house.

Next, Young Heon brought Na Na to the kitchen. It was a huge white room with an elegant countertop with a few bar stools. There are ovens and microwaves and everything, and there is even a pile of fruit baskets and two huge fridges.

Young Heon brought Na Na to the upstairs room and shows her her room. It was beautiful, and Na Na fell in love with it immediately.

Her room is princess styled, complete with a bed canopy and transparent lace curtains that could be remote controlled to move the curtains. There is a huge deep window ledge with pillows on it and another one that has a huge window from the ceiling to the floor. There is a white French door that opens up to the balcony, and there one could see the garden and a magnificent view of the sun rise and sunset.

There is a desk on the corner of the bedroom, and there is a mini library of sort at the corner as well. Movies and DVD lined up in the shelves and there is a HP laptop of the latest model on the desk.

There is a walk in closet, and in it Young Heon had stocked clothes and shoes and jewelries for Na Na. There is even a huge bathroom complete with Jacuzzi and a crystal shower room. Fluffy white towels and pink towels lined up in a small cupboard, and there are shelves after shelves of scented oils and perfumes and lotions and shampoo and shower in it.

"This is too much…" Na Na said to Young Heon. Young Heon came over and held Na Na's hand.

"Bear Na Na. You and I are besties. These things are here for quite a while now. Nobody uses them. It's kinda a waste to not use it now, doesn't it? Plus, I live alone, and Prosecutor Kim Young Ju always pesters me to get a roommate. So, you're my new roommate. Alright!?"

"But… but…"

"No more buts! I've given you the keys. And now you are my new roommate and my kim chi chef. Alright? Please… Bear Na Na… please… pretty please…!"

"Alright, alright. I'm in your care now…" Na Na said to her exasperatedly, and smiles at her.

Na Na couldn't believe her luck. Here she is, living in the most expensive town house in Seoul. Hell, she is rich. That explains the Gucchi wallet she gave her that other day. However she manages all this, she didn't know. But she knows one thing.

Young Heon is someone who won't hold back her wallet to save a friend from demise.


	4. Ajusshi

**Chapter 4 - Ajusshi**

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju Nim!" Prosecutor Jang came rushing into the office and calls on Young Ju. "The surveillance video for the place the kidnappers fled to was all shut down so we can't confirm who it was."

"What?" Young Ju stood up in surprise.

"All surveillance camera installed by the police department were turned off too. But the cameras around the convenience store and banks were fine. The police station said their surveillance system was hacked. Looks like it was a Blue House IP address…"

"Blue House IP…" Young Ju said to himself, pondering on who might be the one who hacked the system.

They went over to the Blue House and entered the Intelligence Department.

"Hello everyone. I am Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju from the Seoul Special Prosecutor Police Department…" he said to them all. One man stood up and talks to him.

"What brings you here, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju?"

"Yesterday, at the scene of the New National Party Election candidate speech, there is a kidnapping incident. Everyone knows about it?" Young Ju asks them.

"Yeah, we saw it on tv…" the man said to him.

"We planned to investigate the criminal's escape route through the surveillance videos. But we found out the Police Department surveillance control system were hacked. All the monitors are turned off…"

"Hacking?" the man replied.

"At Lee Kyong Wan's event, and this particular event, both uses the Blue House IP address… "

"What!?" the man said. "B-Blue House IP?!"

"I-It's not me. It's not me!" Go Gi Jun said to him.

Young Ju walks to the man and gave him a piece of paper.

"I want to check this IP address…"

"This is our IP address, but we don't have any individual IP addresses here, so we can't find out who is using this IP address…"

"I see…" Young Ju said, putting his hand in his pants pocket. "Then we shall have to confiscate all the computers in the department for investigation."

"All of them!?" the man said. "Then how will we work!? It could result in the breakdown of all communication in the country!"

"Okay then. I'll give you three days to prepare and send all the machines to the prosecutor's office," Young Ju said to him. "Of course, you can back up all the confidential information. We just have to find out who breached the Police Department control system.

That day, Young Heon went home by the train. Her house is near the train station, so she would sometimes take the train and go to work. Plus, the train station ends at her work place. It makes things all the more easier!

"Oh, it stinks!" a woman exclaims.

Another man walks over her, and another one, then another one. Everyone appears to want to make a distance between them and a miserable looking ajusshi who looks as if he has been through the trash. There is also veggies and a bean sprout hanging in his hair. He looks down miserably.

"Ajusshi?" Young Heon said kindly. She took out a wet tissue and wiped his face and brushes the dirt off his coat. "What happened ajuushi? Are you hungry? Are you okay? Do you have any money to go home? What happened?"

"Little miss…" the ajusshi said, on the verge of tears. Someone so kind is asking him if he has money or if he is hungry. At least there is someone kind enough in the world. He thought that no one had wanted to help him, seeing as he is dirty and he smells so bad.

"Ajusshi? You can tell me anything. I am a prosecutor. I will help you sue the person who bullies you, so you can tell me who bullies you, arachi?" Young Heon said with a kind smile, and gave him more tissues to wipe the decomposed liquid that smells off his coat.

The Ajusshi's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Little miss... you are so kind..." the Ajusshi said to her, wiping his eyes with the tissue.

"Ajusshi, it's okay. Ken cha na. I am here. I will help you get home now, alright? Where is your address? I'll send you home..."

"Ajusshi!" a man called him. He looks over. Young Heon, too, looks over behind her.

It was Lee Yun Seong.

"Yun Seong ah… Yun Seong ah…" the ajusshi called him on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright? Yun Seong asks him.

"Lee Yun Seong?" Young Heon said to him. Yun Seong exclaims in surprise.

"Soo Young Heon!?" Yun Seong said. "Bear Na Na is living at your place right?"

"Yeah! She just moved over. If it's alright with you, do you wanna come over to my place and get ajusshi cleaned up?" she asked him.

"Oh it's okay. My car is just outside the station. I am here to get him home…" Yun Seong said to her.

"Yun Seong ah… Yun Seong ah…" the ajusshi chanted. And Yun Seong wanted to hug him.

"Don't touch me, my body smells…" the ajusshi said. Yun Seong smiles and hugged him nonetheless. The ajusshi broke down in tears in his embrace.

"Thank you for being alive…" Yun Seong said to him. "Oh gosh, you do smell…"

"Yeah. Everybody is avoiding me… Yun Seong ah!" the ajusshi cries.

"I was gonna buy him a meal just now. Looks like you can take care of things here…" Young Heon said to him with a smile and patted the ajusshi's back.

"Ajusshi, if anyone is bullying you, you can ask Yun Seong sshi to call me. I am a prosecutor; I will sue the person who bullies you, arachi?"

Her train arrives at her destination, and she bids goodbye to Yun Seong.

"Bye Ajusshi! By Yun Seong sshi!" Young Heon bids her goodbye to them, and they waved back at her with a wide smile.

"Who is that little miss?" the ajusshi ask Yun Seong, wiping his tears on the tissues she had given him. "She is so kind… she gave me a wet tissue and wipes my coat for me even when everyone avoids me…"

"Yeah," Yun Seong said to him. "She is Soo Young Heon, the Junior Prosecutor in Kim Young Ju's office. She is Kim Na Na's besties, and also her house mate now. She is possibly the kindest person after Bear Na Na and you, Ajusshi. Bear Na Na is lucky to have such a friend by her side. She is good in protecting her friends, and I heard she gave Bear Na Na a Gucchi wallet!"

"That's why you couldn't manage to give her your gift huh?" the ajusshi said to him, and Yun Seong smiles.

"Come on, let's go home…"

The next day, the New National Candidate Party started. All the candidates appear on live TV, and Prosecutors are there as well.

And so does Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju and Junior Prosecutor Soo Young Heon.

"Next, we invite the New National party candidate, Seo Yong Hak!"

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Hello everyone! I am Seo Yong Hak," the man said on the microphone, and Kim Young Ju and Soo Young Heon watch him by the sides of the stage. "I was in the army for 40 years. When I said I'm participating in general elections, many people were surprised. Is it the return of the military regime? Some people certainly think so. Why do I need to stand in for elections? What level has our national defense and safety of Republic of Korea reached? After you have seen the video data that I have prepared, you will understand. Now, please play the video."

The video they played are that of the Candidate Seo appearing to be accepting bribe of 20 percent from an unknown person. Everyone stood up and threw rubbish at him, and he ran away. Kim Na Na and Eun Ah follow him.

"Candidate Seo's application for investigation," Young Ju said to Young Heon. "City Hunter is probably around. Prosecutor Jang! Look around!"

Young Ju opens the door to the nearest exit and saw a man dressed in black and wears a black mask. He knew he is City Hunter, and he went ahead to attack him.

They fell down the stairs together. City Hunter defeated Young Ju and held his hand behind his back, slamming his face into the glass and forms a bruise of sort. City Hunter jumps from the stairs, and Young Ju went after him. City Hunter gave Young Ju a kick in his back, and he fell forward.

City Hunter saw Kim Na Na and Seo Yong Hak in the corridor. Then Kim Young Ju came running by City Hunter and saw Seo Yong Hak.

"Na Na sshi! Grab a hold of Seo Yong Hak!" Young Ju exclaims at her.

But it was too late.

"Don't come any closer," Seo Yong Hak said to them, holding a gun against Na Na's head. "I said don't come any closer!"

He lets off a gunshot, and everyone is alert.

"Candidate Seo, calm down…" Na Na said to him. "I will protect you."

"Knock it off. I said don't bother me!" Seo Yong Hak said to Na Na.

For that one moment, Na Na is pushed off the ground and she hung by the railings precariously. Young Ju and the City Hunter had a stare on, and Young Ju runs to chase after Seo Yong Hak, knowing that the City Hunter would save Na Na.

"Bear Na Na!" Young Heon exclaims, and sees the City Hunter saving Na Na. She recognizes those set of eyes. And that hair…

Could it be…

Lee Yun Seong?

He ran before she is able to ask him. It may be something of importance to hide his identity like that. She will just ask him later on…

"Bear Na Na! Are you alright!?" Young Heon said to her, and helped her off the ground.

"I'm alright. Go after Seo Yong Hak! Go!"

Young Heon nodded her head and ran after Young Ju. Thankfully, she had opted to wear a skirt with a long cut in the thigh. It makes her running easier.

She is good in running in heels. Her steps are strong and unwavering, and she encountered Young Ju stuck in a walk in spinning door.

"Young Ju sshi!" she exclaims, and pressed the button to release him from captive.

They rush to the car park and see a black car drove off.

"What are we going to do now, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim?" Prosecutor Jang said to him.

"When we are fighting earlier, I stuck a tracking device on City Hunter. Where is the car?" Young Ju said.

"It's here…" Young Heon said, fishing out the key from her pocket. She drove Prosecutor Jang's car and speeds like a pro through the road.

They arrived at the place. Everyone is on stand bye.

"Wait," Young Ju said to them.

They barged in after Young Ju gave them the instruction. They didn't find anyone there, and Young Ju saw his tracking device on the cement. He threw it on the ground angrily.

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi, this jacket is a name brand…" Young Heon said to him. She smelled the perfume, and recognizes it to be a branded and limited edition perfume. "And this perfume… it's limited edition Calvin Klein No. 5…"

"Get it examined!" Young Ju said to her.

They went back to the Seoul Prosecutor Police Department immediately, and found Seo Yong Hak there on the stretcher.

"Dog tags again?" Young Heon said to him.

"Notify the police to patrol for any stolen ambulances near the Police Station. Immediately!" Young Ju barked orders, and Prosecutor Jang ran to get his orders done.

The next day, Seo Yong Hak came in his prisoner outfit and got questioned by Young Ju.

"Did you bribe the boots supplier to lower the standard quality of the boots?" Young Ju asks him.

"Ah… yes…" Seo Yong Hak said to him.

"Did you also bribe Rep. Lee Kyong Wan of the Department of Defense?" Young Ju asks him.

"Yes, that's right…"

"You even knew that there were problems with the U.S. Mars Company's aircraft, yet you still purchased them?"

"Yes… that does right… please, just hurry up and place me in jail…" Seo Yong Hak pleaded.

"What's the rush?" Young Heon said to him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Please… please… please…" Seo Yong Hak pleaded, and they looked at each other.

"President…" Young Ju calls after the ceremony ended. The president's bodyguard blocked him and Young Heon, and Young Heon fishes out a blue plate with the insignia of a strange emblem over it.

The guards dispersed immediately. Young Ju felt strange, but ignores it nonetheless.

"President, I am Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju of the Seoul Special Police and Prosecutor Department.

"And I am Soo Young Heon, Junior Prosecutor in the Seoul Special Police and Prosecutor Department. Nice to meet you, President nim…" she said with a bow.

"Kim Young Ju… Kim Jong Shik's sons… why are you here? Today's activity is closed to the public."

"I came because I have to see the president. I know this is inappropriate, but I've thought about it.

"What's the matter?" the president asked gently.

"Until 2030, everything is classified and won't be revealed to the public. October 1983, those Special Forces personnel whose whereabouts are unknown, please approve the request to reveal their information. Although I have asked other officers, but all of them refused it. Therefore, finally, I still came, knowing how rude it is."

"October 1983…" the president said to himself. "Those Special Forces personnel whose whereabouts are unknown…"

"Yes," Young Ju said. "Lee Kyong Wan and Seo Yong Hak. Both of them must be related to this matter. If we don't reveal these secrets, the investigation of 'City Hunter' will lead us to nowhere and will remain unresolved."

"With regards to the classified files, I can't make the decision myself. I'll discuss it with the respective departments."

"Thank you," Young Ju said with a bow. "I expect to hear from you soon."

* * *

"Gosh, I hate KFC!" Young Heon exclaims and threw the chicken back to the bucket. "I like this one better!" Young Heon said, partaking in the porridge from the nearby stalls.

"Aigoo… are you a sick person? Why do you like porridge so much?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said.

"Because they are smooth and soft. And very full of moisture. I am thirsty all the time, so I like something like this more than that KFC… yikes!"

Prosecutor Jang came barging in and said to them. "These are the items left by the City Hunter. These things aren't important to our country yet."

"Is it for sale in the other countries?" Young Ju asks him.

"There's a smell on the clothe. It is a limited edition perfume. Staff members should be familiar with this item. It is a very rare item…because they are always out of stock; they will often wait for the incoming goods. This is the list of subscribers…"

Prosecutor Jang gave Young Ju a list of subscribers and he begun to scan the list.

"Overtime with late night snacks," Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said. "Even waist reduction can't tell it…"

Young Heon looked over Young Ju's shoulders and scanned the list of names. She saw one name on the list, and exclaims, "Lee Yun Seong!" Young Heon exclaims.

"Yeah…" Young Ju said. "Come to think of it… the first time I met him was when he is with Lee Kyong Wan's lover, Kim Mi Hee. That day Seo Yong Hak went to see Hodson at the hotel; he was also at the hotel. The broadcasting video during the Election Day is stolen. He said he doesn't know Steve Lee, but that little toy, back at his home… it should be the one Kim Na Na has…"

"Yeah. Bear Na Na does have a strange toy. I hate it, it's so ugly…" Young Heon said to him.

"Bear Na Na?" Young Ju said to her. "You're close to her, I see?"

"Yeah! We're besties!?" Young Heon said to him happily, and he shakes his head in resignation.

Prosecutor Jang is ordered to tail Yun Seong. And he manages to tail him up to the hospital.

"What?!" Young Ju stood up, surprised with the news. "Leukemia!? Alright. Get his blood test!"


	5. Episode 7 and 8

**Chapter 5 - Episode 7 and 8**

"Lee Kyong Wan was kidnapped… Seo Yeong Hak was shot…How are the reports related to all this matter?" Young Ju ponders the thoughts to him, and took off his glasses.

Young Heon came in with a steaming hot cup of Cappucino and a bento.

"Finish your breakfast before you start work, will you, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon chided Young Ju, who looks at her brieftly before turning his chair to face her. "Human are metal, rice are steel. Seo Yeong Hak, the City Hunter and his company are definitely eating breakfast now."

"We certainly didn't know the owner of the letter… if only we knew; there would be no need to continue the search…" Young Ju sighs.

"Kim Young Ju sshi! Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi!" Prosecutor Jang came rushing into the office. "Someone uploaded some pictures of the army soldiers of Seoul have nails in their boots that causes tetanus and gangrene…"

"Who was it from? Where is the network from?" Young Heon asks him.

"It was from the Blue House…" he said. Young Heon and Young Ju stare at each other and rush out to the door.

They strode towards the Blue House Department and enter the Intelligence Network system.

"Seoul Special Police Department, Chief Prosecutor Kim Yong Ju. Where is Mr Go Gi Jun?" he asks, with Young Heon and Prosecutor Jang following behind him.

Someone pointed to Go Gi Jun, and he stood up gingerly.

"Is there something wrong?" someone asks.

"Sorry to disturb you during your working hours. Go Gi Jun sshi?" Young Ju places his hand on Go Gi Jun's shoulders, and the man jumped. "Do you know why we've come? You've violated Section 71 of the Information and Communication Act. Based on the rule protecting South Korea's confidential information, we must detain you for the time being. Search Officer Jang?"

The officer patted Go Gi Jun's shoulders and asked him to follow them to their office to be detained.

"Excuse us…" Kim Young Ju said to them, and moves to go out from the room.

"Wait! Can't you explain to us what is happening?" someone asks.

"The hacker accomplishes what he is doing at Go Gi Jun's house. The hacker's address is consistent with the IP address of the Blue House. Furthermore, we've already referred this case to the Prosecutor's office for more information," said Young Ju. With that, he walks away from the office.

That afternoon, he went to See Hui's office and fetched her for the birthday party. He fetched her to the hotel and went in there together to find Emerald Hall.

"Emerald Hall… where is it?" See Hui asks, and saw Young Ju stares at a group of people going to the lift.

"See Hui ah, can you go ahead first? I have something to do…I'll go over in a bit…" Young Ju said to her.

"Where are you going?" See Hui asks him, but he already walk away from her.

And when he went over to the lift area, he bumped into Young Heon.

"Young Heon sshi!" Young Ju exclaims in surprise. She shushed him up.

"Shh! I'm following them!" Young Heon said in a small voice, and follows the group of men into the lift.

Young Ju steps up and held the door open.

"Oh, if it isn't Prosecutor Kim!" Seo Yong Hak said to him in a nervous tone. How come you are here?"

"Due to hospitalization, you've even rejected all summonses to court. But why are you here in a hotel?" Young Ju demands an answer from him in a superior tone.

"Well I… I'm just passing by to check on the press conference and prepare my statements. And I've met someone I know. But, it's not like I have an obligation to report everything to you now, right?" Seo Yong Hak said to him.

Young Ju smiles and averts his attention to the other men. "Mr Hudson," Young Ju spoke in a clear English language. "I'm Chief Prosecutor Young Ju Kim from the Seoul Police Department."

"Wow," Mr Hudson said. "Prosecutor huh?"

"Hey, Prosecutor Kim…" Seo Yong Hak said.

"Mars Company better not make any illegal move or tax violation in its arms trades with Korea," Young Ju said to him.

"Excuse me?" Mr Hudson said.

"I'm warning you," Young Ju said to him. "Don't look down on Korea." He turns his gaze to Seo Yong Hak, and said, "I'll see you at the witness investigation."

That night, he went over to Lee Jin Pyo's place and has a talk with him. Naturally, Young Heon is there with him as his junior assistant.

"Open your ears and learn," Young Ju said to her, and went down to the stairs to Jin Pyo's office.

There, they saw a beautiful woman accompanying him. She introduces herself as Shin Hyun Hwa, his personal doctor.

"I am from the Seoul Special Police Department, Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju. This is my Junior Assistant Prosecutor, Soo Young Heon."

"I am Steve," Lee Jin Pyo introduces himself and shakes hand with Kim Young Ju. "Please, sit down."

Before he sat down, Young Ju saw a child's toy. He picks it up and laughs. "Aigo, this is a child's toy. As far as I know, you don't have any children…"

"I think the part timer dropped it," Hyun Hwa quickly intercepted. "I don't know. She used to bring her kid here when she works. Nobody took care of her kid at home you see, so she had to… well…"

"Is there a reason why the Seoul Special Police Department is looking for me?" Lee Jin Pyo asks.

"Ah, yes…" Young Ju said to him.

"Let me get you a drink…" Lee Jin Pyo said to him.

As they watch him walk away, Young Ju nods at Young Heon. She quickly went over and took his thumbprint on the glass and went back to stand behind Young Ju.

"Here… orange yogurt juice…" Jin Pyo said to them.

"Oh! It's my favorite! Yum!" Young Heon exclaims, and quickly took the glass and drank the juice.

Young Ju rubs his forehead.

"Oh yes, I heard that you have an antler business in the US. It must have been very difficult.

Jin Pyo laugs. "I personally do not do the cultivation. It is the farmers that do the job. I just sell the products to South Korea and other Asian countries, that's all. Is this matter related to the antlers?"

"No. Not at all. Your home is so nice. It even has a piano. Looks like you have a wide range of interest," Young Ju said to him.

"Oh no, that piano is for my doctor's use. She used to play music on the piano for me…" Jin Pyo said.

"I see. Have you ever practiced shooting?" Young Ju asks.

"Shooting?" Jin Pyo repeated the word. "I've never shot before. I never liked those scary things. When it's time to harvest the antlers, I just stay inside.

"To be honest," Young Ju started. "We are investigating the case of Seo Yong Hak. The suspect had a bad leg. Because the guns are rare, the suspect is suspected to be someone of a foreign origin. That's why we took the liberty to pay you a visit."

"Ah… I see…" Jin Pyo said.

They left after a while. Young Heon spoke to Young Ju about Jin Pyo and the fingerprint as they went upstairs.

"I'll go compare the fingerprints from here and the elevator…" Young Heon said.

"Someone who has never used a gun before won't have any calluses left behind, right? Between the thumb and the index finger, the tiger's mouth. Go to confirm the alibi, then do further investigation.

The next day, the pre election for the 17th Grand National Party Presidential Candidate Press Conference begins. After Seo Yong Hak made his speech, he stood outside and shakes the hands of people who supported him. Then it comes to Young Ju and Young Heon's turn.

"Thank you, thank you," he said to them, and when he realizes that it is Young Ju, he stood up and coughed. "Oh, it's you… What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me," Young Ju said, taking out a photo from his breast pocket. "I wanted to ask you if you knew this person…"

"Who is this? I don't know him…" Seo Yong Hak said.

"Take a closer look. During the sniper attack event at the restaurant that time or any other places, you have never seen this person before?"

"No… never…"

"Never mind. He is just another person on the list of suspects for the sniper attack event."

"You came here just to ask this? You're really taking my case too seriously!"

"Thank you, but candidate Seo, you're not helping at all. This is also a problem," Kim Young Ju said to him, and departs with Young Heon following behind him.

The next day, the 17th Grand National Party Presidential Candidate Press Conference begins. Kim Yong Ju brought his set of workers and security guards to confiscate documents at the Mars Inc ghost company.

"I am Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju of the Seoul Prosecutor and Police Department. Seochu Industries. I have a search warrant with me here. Everybody please cooperate."

All the documents are confiscated. Everyone watches as the files are loaded into the blue boxes.

Kim Na Na went over to search the missing Seo Yong Hak. She held her gun out, and searches and presses the lift's button. The lift opens, and she points her gun at the lift's occupants.

Kim Young Ju and Soo Young Heon stares back at her.

"Bear Na Na!" Young Heon exclaims.

"Young Heon sshi! Young Ju sshi!" Na Na exclaims, and lowers her gun down. She went into the lift with them.

"Is it true that candidate Seo Yong Hak has been kidnapped?" Young Ju asks her.

"Yes. It seems so. We've already blocked the entrance, so the culprit is inside the building. We're searching the whole building from top to bottom.

Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok gave Na Na a fighting stance. Na Na smiles at her.

Suddenly, the lift stops moving. Dark enveloped them.

"What happened?" Na Na exclaims.

Young Heon went over to the lift's button and pressed on the emergency button. "The elevator has stopped"

Then she proceeds to open the elevator door.

"Help me!" she said to the guards. "Bear Na Na! We're going to get you out of here. Search for Candidate Seo Yong Hak."

They manage to open a hole in the elevator. They carried Na Na out of the lift and she crawls out of the small hole.

"Be careful Na Na sshi," Young Ju said to her. "We'll be waiting here for you."

They heard a gun fire sound the moment they are out of the lift. Young Ju and Young Heon rushes to the rooftop and sees Na Na and the Candidate Seo lying on the ground.

"Na Na sshi, are you alright?" Young Ju ask her after staring at City Hunter's car speeding away. "Candidate Seo appears to be fine as well. The kidnapper is heading towards exit no 3!"

"Have the police block exit no 3!" Young Ju said to Young Heon. She nods her head.

"The kidnapper is heading towards exit no 3. Seal it off!" Young Heon said over a walkie talkie.

Candidate Seo won the election, and he scolded everyone in the office for his apparent kidnap.

Young Ju went up to the roof with Young Heon at his sides and checked the blood over it.

"Has a blood sample been collected?"

"Yes," Young Heon said. "And it has been sent off for testing. Seeing that no stray bullet was found, we know that the bullet hit him."

"After the blood analysis comes out, check with the National Police Agency to see if there is a match to the DNA. Check all the CCTV along the escape route. Check all clinics, hospitals, pharmacies. Make this a large scale search operation," Young Ju said sternly, and walks off with Young Heon at his side.


	6. Soo Young Heon

**Chapter 6 – Soo Young Heon**

Young Ju brought Young Heon out for some meeting a few days later. Young Heon is good in presentations, and Young Ju is impressed with her hard work and her diligence in creating an entirely new format of presentations. Of course, she won the hearts of the people in the meeting with her special coffee, and they all love to see her again and ask Young Ju to bring her to the meeting again. When they are done, they walked to Young Ju's car parked at the roadside and Young Heon saw a 'sale 'signs posted right outside' The Face Shop. She gushes out loud and ran to see it.

"Oh, they have sales!" Young Heon gushes, and sticks her face at the window and went into the shop.

"Hey, we're running out of tim- Gosh…" Young Ju said to himself, and follows her into the shop.

"You'd better be quick or else I'm leaving you here…" Young Ju said to her, and watches as she took a hold of one of the bottled shampoo on display there.

It says, Apple Blossoms.

"Oh, it smells so good!" Young Heon said to him. She lets him have a whiff of the shampoo, and he agrees with her.

"Yeah, it does smell nice. Suits you. Why don't you get this one?" Young Ju said to her.

"I already have one at home. It's of another different brand though. I'll finish that one before I come back for this one…" Young Heon said with a small smile and replaces the bottle on the shelves.

"Oh, Miss?" one of the salesgirl there said to her. "This is our special promotional shampoo. It is limited edition…"

"Is it?" Young Heon blinked, surprised.

"Told you, you should get it…" Young Ju said to her.

"I'll come back later, thanks a lot…" Young Heon said to the salesgirl, and they went out and went back to their office.

"Young Heon-sshi," Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok called the young Prosecutor. When Young Heon snapped her head up with a ready smile and sparkle in her eyes, the prosecutor couldn't help but to chuckle at her enthusiasm at being called by someone. "Have you bothered to run a brush through your hair this morning?"

Young Heon raised both of her eyebrows. Everyone now looked at her, including Young Ju, who looked up at her through his spectacles. "A hair brush? No. Vanity is last in the list of my mind. How could I bother to look into the mirror when I'm not at all pretty to begin with? It's a waste of time."

At first, Young Heon had came into work with her hair in the tidiest format, and she has added some hair gel or something to make her hair lie flat. Now that it has been weeks since she started work, she haven't bothered much about her hair due to her busy catching up to Young Ju catching the City Hunter.

Her hair is curled naturally in a slight wavy way, but when she did not comb it or treat it with care, her hair poof-es up, and is a mess.

Like a beehive.

Or worse... bird nest...

"Is it?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said curiously. Moving forward, the elder prosecutor parted Young Heon's hair aside and revealed her hidden face to the world. "You must have heard some lies spouted by idiotic people. You are beautiful, Young Heon-sshi. Isn't she, Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi?"

Young Ju stares for quite a while into Young Heon's face. When Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said those, he truly began to appreciate her from top to toe. True, she is beautiful. She has fair skin, large bright eyes that seems to have flames in them, beautiful kissable lips, and that permanent blush on her face. Hell, the girl looks adorable! Somebody must have flattened her thought about her beauty, enough for her to want to cover her face with her mop of hair.

"She is, indeed," Young Ju said with a smile. "After she tames up her hair, I suppose."

"Now what is that suppose to mean, Young Ju-sshi!?" Young Heon said accusingly, standing up and pointing a finger at the handsome prosecutor.

"Your face could be useful someday," Young Ju said teasingly, a ready smile on his lips. He stood up and walked up to her. He grasped her chin in his thumb and his forefinger and turned her head sideways. "Hmm… Beautiful. Yes. Beautiful woman could tame the fiercest lions into submission. Your beauty could be useful, Young Heon sshi. Make use of it. You might just make the mouths of all those people we interrogate everyday loose."

Young Heon blinked. What he said is truly making some sense into her mind. Hmm…perhaps she should get that apple scented shampoo at that shop? Her hair's been impossible to control. Maybe she'll stick with a low bun or a braid for these few days until she could get her holiday and get her hair done or something.

"And for the record, Young Heon," Young Ju added when Young Heon appears to be deeply immersed in her thoughts. "You _should_ get the apple scented shampoo and that peach conditioners back at the shop we've been through."

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju-sshi!" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said in a scandalous tone, her eyes wide and her hand slapped on her chest to steady the shock she receives. Kim Young Ju advising Soo Young Heon on the shampoo sold in the shop they've been through. That is scandal enough!

Young Ju shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sipped on his delicious coffee. "She made my coffee. Don't want to get laxatives in them for no reason."

When office hours are done, Young Heon went out of the office and places her bag on top of her bike. She took out her phone and prepares to plug in her earphones into her ear when a man suddenly approaches her and touches her face.

"What the-" Young Heon said to the man, snapping at him and getting away from him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Hello, my beauty," the man said to her in a perverted tone. "Care to spend one night with me?"

"I'm thoroughly disgusted, you piece of shit!" Young Heon said to him. "Get away from me!"

"I will get the woman I want, and I want you," the man said to her, and advances on her steadily.

"Get away! I'm warning you! My fiancé is going to be here soon with me!" she said in a disbelieving tone, and the man laughs.

"Your fiancé?" the man repeated her words, laughing in the process. "Let's see if you really have a fiancé. But before that, let me have a kiss."

"Stop it, you stupid piece of shit!" Young Heon said to him, and slapped him on the face hard.

The man held his face and angrily charges up at her. "Hey!"

"Get away from my fiancée!" Young Ju exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

Immediately, the man halted his moves. Young Ju went on ahead and slipped one arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man asks.

Young Ju ignored his demands and instead turned around to check Young Heon gently.

"Are you alright, honey?" Young Ju said rather convincingly in his soft gentle tone, holding onto her face and held her there while he stares her down with his warm brown eyes. For a moment, Young Heon is stunned into stupor.

"Ho-Honey?" Young Heon said stutteringly when Young Ju calls her Honey. She was sure what she is experiencing right at that moment is a dream.

In one move, Young Ju sweeps Young Heon's stunned figure into his embrace and hugged her tightly, sighing dramatically.

"Honey ah! This is too much! This is no such way to make me jealous. You should just beat the shit out of the man who tries to take advantage of you!" Young Ju said to her.

"Err… Mr… Er… Young Ju sshi? Kim Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon patted his back awkwardly, and Young Ju lets go of her. Young Heon coughed, and patted her chest in an effort to slow down her chest.

"I see, it's Kim Young Ju!" the man said to him brightly and exclaims loudly. "Our fathers knew each other! That your woman? I was wondering if you could let me borrow her for one night. She's so gorgeous-"

"Finish that sentence," Young Ju said in a cold and heartless tone, getting nearer to the man's private space and said to him into his face. "And I'm sending you straight to the deepest pit of hell. She is mine. Nobody is to touch her, and definitely not you, asshole."

The man scrambles away in fear and ran to his car.

"Thanks… for the… honey thing…" Young Heon said to him, and awkwardly tries to straighten her messy hair.

Young Ju stares at Young Heon. Then he went forward and brushes her hair for her in an effort to tame her wild hair.

"You should have really buy a comb or something, and remember to get that apple scented shampoo and that peach conditioner. It suits you…" Young Ju said to her, and ushers her up to her motorbike and waves goodbye to her.

"Don't let any other pervert come near you again… I couldn't always be there to save you…" Young Ju said to her.

"Thanks…" Young Heon said to him, putting on her helmet.

"It's alright. I owe you one as well… for the dress…" Young Ju said to her. She smiles, and revved up her motor before speeding away back to her home.

"I am Chief Prosecutor Kim Young Ju from the Seoul Special Police and Prosecutor Department," Young Ju flashes his identification card to Yun Seong's mother. She looked up at him in fear. "Your husband, Park Mu Yeol, went missing in October 1983, is that correct?"

"Ahjumma…" Young Heon said kindly. "Don't be afraid. He is usually this rude… We just want to know a little something, if that is alright with you?"

Young Heon blew out a tongue at Young Ju, and Young Ju is mystified. _That little minx!_

"Yes…" she said softly.

"We would like to know a little bit about your husband, if that is okay with you?" Young Heon asks her.

"I would also like to know," the woman said. "28 years ago, he had to go somewhere on a trip. Why he had to go, why he did not come back? I am also uncertain. Why do you have to know this?

"It has something to do with the case we are investigating now…" Young Heon said to her, and handed her a can of green tea. The same with your husband, he's related to the 1983 missing persons case. At the time of his disappearance, what is his job?"

"He was a presidential bodyguard…" the woman said to Young Heon. "He was guarding the President when the major incident in Aung San occurred. He disappeared after he returns."

"Are you saying that after the President visits Aung San, your husband was his bodyguard?" Young Ju asks her.

But then, the woman seems to have seen something standing behind them, and tensed up.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to remember things that happened 28 years ago. I'm tired, and I should leave. I'm sorry…" she said to them, and leaves hurriedly to her room.

They went back to their office, and there, Kim Young Ju gave Young Heon another case to find. She solves it in less than half an hour and gave him a complete detail of a report.

"Myung Mun Foundation has a missing 200 billion won, Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him. "I suspect they had a secret fund to begin with…"

"What?" they overhears Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said on the phone. "On sick leave? Alright. I know about it. Thanks…"

"What is it?" Young Heon asks.

"Na Na is on sick leave… she rarely takes sick leave for no reasons…"

"Yeah. She is not well," Young Heon lied expertly. "She is resting at home. I'll send her to my vacation house in the mountains later. It'll be better for her there. I have a few servants there waiting for her already…"

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Na Na is in your care now. I am so much less worried with it…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her. "But you just mentioned… a vacation house?"

"Yeah. My dead parents left it for me in their will. There is three more vacation around Seoul, and a few more around the world. Two in Paris, one in London, three in Bali, two in Malaysia, three at China and five at Japan."

Everyone had their jaws wide open.

"Vacation houses!?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok exclaims.

"They're rich from old money. We have a long distance relationship with the royalties in Korea a long time ago. It is those old money that make us rich… now that they are dead, I am the only one left to inherit all these houses…" Young Heon said to them. "You are welcomed to stay in any of it. And of course, shopping money is on me. Just tell me whenever you want to have a vacation alright?"

"Prosecutor nim! Prosecutor nim!" Prosecutor Jang exclaims, running up to Prosecutor Kim Young Ju's desk.

"Prosecutor nim, Prosecutor Ha Dong Wu's office is asking us to hand over all related files of City Hunter. What is going on?"

Kim Young Ju immediately went to the Chief's office. He is told off that the son of the one who does briberies couldn't research on the case of City Hunter.

"But you do have an award… the Minister of Justice has sent over a message. You won a medal at this year's Ceremony for Prosecutors.

That day, shitty things happens. His father is revealed to be keeping money for himself and hides the 200 billion won somewhere. Young Ju's status went down that day, and he lost the award.

He chases his father, and saw City Hunter with his hand outstretched, his father falling from the bridge and fell onto the road.

Quickly, he rushes his father to the hospital.

"Please, save him! Save him!" Young Ju exclaims.

"Young Ju sshi! Calm down!" Young Heon pulls him out of the room and stood outside. Young Ju sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him, and gave him a hug. Young Ju held her tightly in his arms, and he sheds a single tear.

He asked Young Heon to leave him alone as he listens to the mp3 his father left behind, and fell down in a heap on the chair in sadness as he hears his father's voice in the mp3.

He went over to find Yun Seong angrily and he pushes him to the wall.

"Young Ju sshi!"

"You better not let anyone catch you, because I am going to be the one to catch you. No matter where you are, what you are doing, who you are meeting or what you are thinking, I'll always be watching… remember that…"

Young Ju sheds tears again. Yun Seong walks away from him, and Young Heon hugged Young Ju again. He embraces her hard to him, and she lets him cry in her shoulders.

Unexpectedly, Young Ju's status went down the very next day. His father is in the hospital, and because of his father squandering money away, he is blamed for siding on with his father.

Sadly, he trudges through the cafeteria. He bought his meals and sat down on one table.

It was then he notices that the people sitting around him are starting to move a table away from him. Gritting his teeth, he watches them moves away and thought deeply about the things that have recently happened. First, he couldn't catch City Hunter. Second, his father got caught in an accident that he is sure City Hunter caused. Third, his father is now comatose. Fourth, his name is sullied. His heart burned with anger and sadness as he stares off into space, his lunch and chopsticks forgotten.

How could shit happen so fast anyway? It didn't give him any time to prepare, and he is so devastated with the loss of his powers on investigating City Hunter.

Then the sound of another tray of food slammed onto the table, surprising him from the inside out.

Looking up, Soo Young Heon smiles down at him brightly.

"Hello, Young Ju-sshi! Having your lunch, I see. Mind if I join you? All of my friends seemed to have scattered their brains somewhere in the toilet, and they're looking for them now…" Young Heon said, and Young Ju chuckles at the funny comment she said about brains.

Openly staring at her, Young Ju said from the – dare he say it? – pleasant surprise. "Young Heon-sshi!"

Sitting down, Young Heon made herself comfortable and smiles at Young Ju widely. "Come," Young Heon said, reaching over boldly and exchanged her hot bowl of miso and rice for his cold forgotten ones. "Eat up!"

Looking at her with an exasperated expression, Young Ju reached forward and grabbed his bowl of rice back.

Naturally, she held onto that bowl and refuses to give it back to him.

"Young Heon-sshi, that's my bowl of rice."

"You can have mine. I like cold rice."

"Still, I've eaten it!"

"It's fine! I hate hot things!"

"Young Heon-sshi!"

"Kim Young Ju-sshi! I'm claiming this bowl of rice as my own, so don't fight with me or I'm going to put it right on top of your head!"

That made Young Ju gave up on the bowl of rice effectively. Sighing defeated, Young Ju gave her a look and said, "You're so impossible, Young Heon-sshi!"

"And you're very wonderful too, Young Ju-sshi. Thank you very much!" Young Heon said with a wide smile, digging into his stolen bowl of rice happily. Seeing as he still stares at her, Young Heon picked up a piece of Kim Chi and stuffed it into his open mouth.

"Eat, Kim Young Ju-sshi," Young Heon demanded, chopsticks waving in front of Young Ju's face. "There's still a whole lot of a mountain of papers for us to look over."

Young Ju slowly smiles. At least he is not abandoned by everyone. At least he has her. Soo Young Heon, the girl with the impossibly wild hair.

Young Ju smiles, and thought to himself. Young Heon is a bright and beautiful young girl. She and her impossible mop of hair on day one had him wrapped around her little fingers tightly. And she didn't know it.

And it was then, he noticed.

He notices that her hair is a lot straighter than yesterday and very neat and smooth as well. Its silky locks hang in front of her in soft wisps, and now that he took note of, there is a little red in them when the light hits it in the right place, and her hair has wisps of gold in them as well.

Golden hair.

She lightly brushes her hair to the back of her small back. It came up to the middle of her upper arm, and he thinks that it is a sexy act.

A sexy act from Young Heon. Soo Young Heon.

She didn't know the effects it had on him, but it had him stunned when she would occasionally flips her hair to her back. It's so soft and silky, and it would slip in front of her when she moves too much.

And it is too much to just watch it.

He couldn't help it. His hands stretched forward. And the next thing he knew, he is touching her hair.

He held her hair in his hand, and touches it. Truly, it is the softest thing he had ever held. It is cool and smooth, and very much silky as well.

Young Heon stares at him with her mouth full of food.

"Did you finally used the apple scented shampoo and the peach conditioner?" Young Ju asked her, curiosity riding in him and the sudden need to want to smell it is so great in him that he nearly leaned forward. But he held himself in check.

He held himself in check.

He holds it all in, and he watches her smiles with her mouth full of rice. It was a sight to behold with her bright eyes, blushing face and those red lips.

_So unkempt,_ he thought to himself. _But so adorable._

She has her mouth stuffed full with rice. With that, she stares at him wide eyed with her adorable doe eyes and nodded her head.

"Mmmhmm…" she said with her mouth full, and munches on happily. She grabbed his plate of kimchi and begun to stuff kimchi into her mouth and into his mouth as well.

"Eeet –oung –hu –sshi…" she said to him in mid munch, and smiles at him with her mouth full of rice and kimchi. Young Ju laughs at her, and begun to eat as well.

"aat?" Young Heon said to him with her mouth full of food, and Young Ju couldn't hold it back.

He snorted into his food and coughed violently. Rice flew everywhere, and Young Heon panicked.

She munched on her food as fast as she could, and Young Ju saw it. She looks like a chipmunk, munching none stop like that and with her cheeks blown so huge with food. He laughed more, and with that, the rice he had just eaten got inhaled into his lungs. He coughed violently.

She swallowed hard on her food and screams bloody murder.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! CPR! HEIMLICH MANEUVER! CPR! HELP ME!" Young Heon screams shrilly, and everyone gathers around her to watch her try to save Young Ju.

Young Ju waves his hand around frantically, trying to tell her that he is not choking but just inhaled some rice and coughed violently. He gave out a loud cough, and rice flew out of his nose and mouth.

"Young Ju sshi!? Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon screams, and patted his back hard. Young Ju gave a last violent cough, and he stood up straight, coughing slightly into his hand.

"Young Heon sshi… can you stop embarrassing me? Oh gosh…" Young Ju said to her in a quiet voice, and maneuvers her back to the seat and continue to eat his rice.

Then, he heard a sobbing sound from beside him.

Young Heon has tears streaming down her cheeks. She wailed, and lets out a full blown bawl then and there in the cafeteria.

"Young Ju ssssshiiii!" Young Heon wailed sadly. "I- I thought you're gonna die!"

"Y-Young Heon sshi…" Young Ju tried to calm her down, but she only lets out a full blown wail.

"Young Ju ssssshhhhiiii!" Young Heon wailed, and everyone stares at Young Ju.

He is in the worst time of his life, as if his luck couldn't get any worse with it…

When they have finishes their lunch and Young Heon has calmed down considerably with Young Ju having to lie to her that he is actually acting to make her happy and distract her from having to bother him, Young Heon walks with Young Ju back to their office.

He had to roll his eyes at her sometimes. She is so frustratingly adorable. She had stopped crying the moment he told her the white lie, and happily digs into her bowl of rice again in such a short span of moment. He marvels at her ability to be happy all the time, and somehow, he felt ashamed that he is sad and miserable with just a few bad turns of events.

He wanted to be like her. Happy and have nothing to worry about. She told him lots of things she worries about, but at the same time, she is still capable of being happy all the time. He marvels at her attitude and her bright personality. He truly likes her.

And like her he did.

"I've forgotten something in the car, I need to get it," Young Ju said to her, and Young Heon smiles up at him and turn around, her now marvelous hair sweeps around her in shining locks that earns many girls a jealous stare.

"Alright. Then I'll go back to the office first… bye!" Young Heon said, and turns around sharply to go back to her office. He watches as she marches right into the lift, and there, he stares at her retreating back.

Tears stabbed at his eyes, but he held it back. He is touched by her sincerity. Her pure heart and her kindness in staying with him even at the worse of his glory had him place her in a special spot in his heart. She smiles at him regardless of who he is. And even after she knew he is the son of Kim Jong Shik, she still smiles at him, and treats him like she treats him every other day, happily and full of kindness.

"You're just his son, Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon told him over her rice. She wolfed down two bowls of rice, and Young Ju stares at her. "You're just his son. That's all. You're not Kim Jong Shik. You're not the little worm in his stomach. You're not capable of predicting or knowing that he is going to smuggle and take the money from the university. Yeah, sure, everybody knows about it, and treats you like shit. But I, Soo Young Heon, would never do it to you. Never. I swear on my soul and upon the stars…"

"Upon the stars?" Young Ju said to her in an exasperated tone. "Seriously? On the stars?"

"Well…" Young Heon said to him. "I can swear by the moon as well if you want to."

And with that, Young Ju laughs… she made his day brighter, and with each day he stays with her, and with each day she follows him, he likes her more and more…

"Thank you, Young Heon-sshi…" Young Ju said quietly, his eyes casted downwards miserably, watching her walk away with her back to him. "Thank you, for staying with me… for believing in me… and for treating me like I am who I am, not Kim Jong Shik's son… Thank you…"

Just then, Young Heon had a sudden impulse to turn around. She felt a tugging sensation in her heart, and her instinct asks her to turn around and be with the man standing sadly in the middle of the lobby.

And turn around she did.

She saw just how sad and depressed the young Prosecutor is, and her heart breaks. He stood there, with his head down staring on the floor, a melancholy expression on his face. He is thinking of his past, and of his dark future. And she knew, he needs her right now.

Running, Young Heon enveloped Young Ju's torso in a hug and buries her head in the crook of his neck, throwing him off balance and surprising him in and out. Young Ju is unbelievably tall for her, and she could only reach his neck by standing on tiptoes.

"Young Heon," Young Ju said, surprised and trying to pull her off him. "Young Heon…everyone's looking!"

"Then let them see!" Young Heon said loudly, drawing attentions. She hugged him even tighter, and Young Ju is stunned. "Let them see that you're not carrying a contagious disease. You are Kim Young Ju, the best Prosecutor for tomorrow, and I like to see you strut around arrogantly in triumph at cracking open another case like peanuts."

Young Ju is touched. Never before had someone trusted him so much and believes in him so much. There is just so much trust in her, and so much kindness. There, in his embrace, she burns with the fiery light of starlight, and she is glowing with power and kindness.

At him.

Only at him.

That earned a chuckle from Young Ju. Giving up on his attempts at removing her hands off him, Young Ju said to her in a skeptical tone and gingerly wrapped an arm around her small frame, finding her small body warm and pleasant, "I am not arrogant, and I do not strut."

"Trust me when I say you do," Young Heon said with a chuckle, and releases herself from him. "But you do prance all your assets around in a rather sexy way…" she blurted out, and realizes too late what she had said to him

"Sexy?!" Young Ju said, his eyes blinking wide open in surprise. Leaning closer into her personal bubble, Young Ju smirked at her, "You think I strut in a sexy way?"

Young Ju's smiles widen another fraction when Young Heon turns red right under his arms. The sight of her blushing was such an adorable sight that he couldn't help but to laugh out loud at her.

"Geez, Young Ju-sshi! Stop laughing! This is serious!"Young Heon said defensively, slapping his chest and his shoulders, but to no avail as the young prosecutor kept laughing off at her mortified expression.

Suddenly, the Prosecutor stopped laughing. Holding onto Young Heon's shoulders, Young Ju said with a serious expression. "Soo Young Heon," he said, then his gradually curling lips betrayed the laughter bubbling up from within him and he chuckled at her. "You're serious when you said that you think that my assets and I are sexy?"

"That's- It's- It's different!" Young Heon stuttered, and failed to bring up another comment for his words.

"You're so adorable, Young Heon-sshi," Young Ju said to her, and palmed her face softly in his hand. "Thank you. You made my day brighter."

With that, Young Heon smiles up at him. She patted his head, and he clicked his tongue at her. "Anytime, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi. Give me a call when you're down. I'll be there to cheer you up in no time."


	7. Prosecutor

**Chapter 7 - Prosecutor**

Halfway driving home, Kim Young Ju's phone rang. Glancing briefly at his phone's screen, he saw three Korean letters on its screen.

Soo Young Heon.

With a smile, Young Ju cleared his throat and answered the call using his Bluetooth and greets her on the phone.

"Yes, Young Heon?" Young Ju said in a rather arrogant tone.

There was a disapproving noise that sounded like Young Heon is clicking her tongue at him. He could just imagine her face right now on the other side of the phone. "Geez, Young Ju sshi!" she exclaimed into the phone. "Why can't you just say something simpler like 'hello' or something instead of that arrogant 'Yes' of yours?"

Young Ju chuckled. He knew she would get agitated by him when he use that tone on her.

"Alright, alright. Hello, Soo Young Heon-sshi? How may I be of service to you?" said Young Ju, using another tone after he clears his throat.

But she appears to hate it as well when she exclaims into the phone again, "Too formal, Kim Young Ju!"

This time, it was Prosecutor Kim Young Ju from the Seoul Police Department who gave out a disapproving tone.

"Soo Young Heon," he said with a deep and commanding tone. This time, he said her name as her superior.

"Alright, alright!" Young Heon said with a slight mischievous tone in her voice that Young Ju is able to detect from miles away. "You got me, and I got you too. I just called to ask for permission to enter your apartment anyway. Remember I left my jacket here? I was planning to use it today."

Yesterday, Young Heon had came up to Young Ju's apartment to discuss something work related to him. She had stayed for dinner, and they have fun chatting for a long time. Young Ju made her dinner, but it fails terribly. Young Heon then took it over from him and made them delicious Kim Chi soup and some other small dishes.

She is very good in cooking, and Young Ju is pleased with the home food. He told her that it has been a while since he had home cooked food, and Young Heon pesters him to get a wife.

It was then he stares at her. He thought that Young Heon would make a very good wife, and he would like her to fill up that position for him.

But that would be for another time. For now, he enjoys her company. Plus, it is not even a month since they met, and already he is falling head over heels for her. She is getting more and more beautiful each day, and with her now carefully curled hair, she looks like a beauty strutting around in his office, seducing him without knowing it herself.

_That little minx,_ he would call her, and watch her like a hawk every time she passes in front of him. _Damn it,_ he told himself. _She is one helluva girl… So damn sexy… and beautiful…_

And damn smart as well.

She has cracked exactly 9 cases since she came last month. That was a record. And she had cracked it in 3 days time and no less than that as well. She is good in what she does, and she is very observant.

But not observant enough to see that he is falling in love with her.

"Oh, that," Young Ju said to her. "I left them on the sofa just so that it'll be easier for you to look for them."

"Thanks a lot, Young Ju," Young Heon said gratefully, having found her jacket and rubbed her face in them, smelling it deeply. "Hmm! It still smells so nice!"

Until she smelled something else.

"Wait…" she said carefully. Taking another whiff, Young Heon crinkled her eyebrows and said in a scolding tone. "Kim Young Ju-sshi, why my jacket smells just like your cologne?"

Young Ju froze.

"T-that- that…err…" Young Ju stuttered helplessly. He couldn't possibly tell her that he actually slept with her jacket?! She would tease him forever if she were to found out about that! Already he could imagine what kind of expression Young Heon is wearing while holding onto her jacket.

Jacket…?

That's right! Jacket!

"Because I put mine on top of yours last night," Young Ju lied skillfully, praying that Young Heon takes the bait. She seems to always know about it whenever he tried to lie to her, but she only is an expert when she is looking directly into his eyes. "Maybe my cologne got stuck on your jacket."

Thankfully, she ate the bait like the hungry fish she is.

"Oh, never mind then," she said, shrugging her shoulders and dismissing her earlier claims. "Thank goodness it's your cologne…"

That was when another thought struck him. "And how may I ask, did you know that's my cologne?"

"Coz I always seem to bump into you, that's why!" Young Heon exclaimed directly into the phone, seemingly angry with her clumsiness. "You like to walk fast and then slam on the brakes suddenly! Remind me why I always hurt my face when I slam into your back!"

"Still…" Young Ju said carefully. "You smelt my cologne…everyday?"

There was a long silence. Again, Young Ju imagines that Young Heon is biting her lips and contemplating hanging up on him. "You better answer me this time and not hang up on the phone again, Young Heon."

"Well, you do always seem to smell nicer than the rest of them…" Young Heon said quickly. She could practically feel heat coming off her face in steams. Why oh why did he have to find out the embarrassing way?

"Gosh, Young Heon!" Young Ju exclaims in a defeated tone at her. "Can you not be so honest sometimes? It embarrasses me!"

Or not.

"W-Well it's a g-good thing that you're embarrassed then!" Young Heon said stutteringly. "You always did that to me in public!"

"Well, you do blush in an adorable way that's hard for me not to do it again and again," Young Ju said truthfully, a smile carved on his lips whenever he hears her voice stutters. It was so much fun teasing her.

She would blush and stutter in the most adorable way that he couldn't help but to do it again and again. He loves to see the red spreading across her face, and when she did blush, her blush would escalate to a terrifying degree, spreading to her ears and then her neck.

He never knew someone who would blush as much as she does.

_Like a tomato_, he thought to himself with a light chuckle.

"Right, Young Heon ah," Young Ju said when a sudden pleasant thought strikes him. "If it's alright with you, would you like to have a meal with me right now?"

Young Heon smiles from behind the phone. "Hmm…okay! I'm hungry now anyway. Where are you right now?"

"I'm almost there," Young Ju's smile widens another fraction when Young Heon agrees to have lunch with him right now. Her company during meal time seemed to make food far easier to go down these days. After everything started to go downhill, he lost his appetite, and has lost a considerable amount of weight. With Young Heon there to watch him eat like a hawk, he'll be satisfied that he won't end up like dried kimchi later on. "I'll be home in…2 minutes time."

"Alright! I'll wait for you then!" Young Heon said happily, grabbing her jacket just in time for the doorbell to rang out loudly into the quiet apartment.

"Oh, Young Ju ah, you have a visitor…" Young Heon said quietly. Since she has heard about Kim Young Ju's near-death experience when an anonymous person made a call to him and told him that there is a gas leak in his house, she has become cautious whenever there is an anonymous call or someone ringing her doorbell.

Padding quietly towards the door, Young Heon listens intently for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. "Who is it?" she called out when there is no noise.

"Young Heon?" Young Ju called, concerned with her suddenly becoming quiet.

"Young Ju," Young Heon whispered into her phone. She would always call him Young Ju sshi. But when she is serious and is in a no joke mode, she would call him Young Ju without any titles. "You should really install the peep-eye-hole thingy. I have a bad feeling and this is freaking me out…"

At her confessions, Young Ju's heart rate increases in worry. For all the while he has worked with Young Heon at his side, her instincts have saved her loads of times. When she said something doesn't feel right, then that something is definitely not right. He has put off what she has said as paranoid, but when he experiences pain for more than 2 times at ignoring her warnings of her instincts, he choose to believe her. After all, it is better to be safe than be sorry later on.

"Young Heon-ah," he said reassuringly. "Wait for me at the lobby. I'll fetch you there, alright? Don't stay at the apartment."

"Alright…" Young Heon said worriedly upon hearing Young Ju's nervous tone. It was not something she wanted to hear right now and it only increases her paranoid at whomever it is that is standing behind the door. When Young Ju heard just how worried her voice has become, he stepped on the car's pedal and speeds up towards his apartment.

"Express mail for Kim Young Ju-sshi!" a man's voice called from behind the door. Young Heon sighed to herself.

"Well," Young Heon whispered to Young Ju. "At least it's not that stupid gas-leak thingy again…"

"Young Heon," Young Ju called her. "Sign it for me. Leave the package in my house and get out of the apartment complex. I'll be there in seconds. Don't hang up on me, alright?"

Carefully, she opens the door and greets the mailman. "Alright, Young Ju-sshi. Oh, hello Mr. Mailman. Where should I sign? Here? Alright. Thank you!"

When Young Ju heard just how happy she is, he almost chuckled in relieve. "Must you be so happy all the time?"

"Well, somebody must substitute for all the dark energy you radiate all the time in your office." Young Heon snapped back while placing the package on the sofa. Once getting out of Young Ju's home, the emergency exit seemed rather appealing to her at the moment. Passing by the elevator, Young Heon headed straight for the emergency exit and takes the stairs down.

"Don't hang up on me as well, Young Ju," Young Heon whispered quietly into the phone, thanking her instincts for the day when she opted to wear shoes instead of heels. "I'm scared…"

"Alright, alright," Young Ju said, trying to sound reassuring. "I've arrived. I'm here. Where are you? At the stairs right?"

"Young Ju, Young Ju," Young Heon chanted his name out in an anxious tone, and when the emergency exit door opens and reveals none other than the handsome Prosecutor Kim Young Ju, Yeong Heon's heart started to beat again. Relieved at the sight of him, Young Heon shamelessly threw herself at him and takes a deep breath of his manly cologne that always made her feel safe and warm.

"Young Ju-sshi…thank God you came…" Young Heon said in a comforted tone, feeling all the safer when Young Ju wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're okay now, Young Heon. You're okay. I'm here," he said comfortingly, patting her back soothingly.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but trust me when I say those bad guys who are here to get you have invaded your home by now…Please, let's get out of here?"

Steering her out of the emergency exit, Young Ju bundled Young Heon into his car and they drove quite a distance away before stopping by the roadside.

"Young Heon?" Young Ju turned towards her. it was then he finally notices just how pale Young Heon is.

"Young Heon!?" Young Ju called, panicked when she won't respond to him. He shakes her, but she did not respond. He stopped his car by the road and turns to see her.

"Young Heon-ah?" Young Ju calls her gently. He touches her face, and she balked.

"Young Heon, Young Heon? It's me, Young Ju…" Young Ju said to her gently, and she begun to cry.

"You're going to die, Young Ju-sshi…" Young Heon said to him tearfully. "You're going to die… you're dead… You're going to die just now…"

"Shh. It's alright, its okay…" Young Ju said to her gently, and gathered her into his arms and hugged her. Young Heon bawled into his shoulder. "I'm fine now, aren't I? I'm fine…"

"You're dead… I saw you dead… I saw you…" Young Heon said to him, and that is when Young Ju balked in their embrace.

"You saw me dead?" Young Ju said to her, extracting himself from her embrace and held her softly on her shoulders. She nodded her head.

"I saw you… I really saw you… It is in my vision. I saw it. I am telling the truth…" Young Heon said to him, and Young Ju is so surprised he kept silent.

"Are you to say that… you have precognitive abilities, Young Heon…?" Young Ju asks her, and she nods her head after a while.

"You have precognitive abilities…?" Young Ju asks again, and Young Heon nodded.

"Oh dear Gods…" Young Ju mumbles to himself. "I think you and I should get some food down to our stomach first, then we'll talk about this…"

They arrived at the restaurant, and Young Heon is her happy self again at the sight of food. In her fears, her adrenaline is released, and she is hungry from the result of it. She gobbles down two sets of meals, and Young Ju stares at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you that hungry?" Young Ju asks her. "Slow down, you're inhaling everything…"

"I'm starving…" Young Heon manages to speak out in the midst of eating. Young Ju pushes the glass of water to her and she drank from it.

"Now, mind telling me about your precognitive abilities?" Young Ju asks her, and she stopped eating.

"You really wanna know?" Young Heon asks him, and he gave her a stumped look.

Young Heon sighs.

"Well, everything started out from my ancestors. They are Onmyoujis, what you would call a Spirit Whisperer and a Spirit Hunter here. They each have these strange powers to be able to see the future, although not in complete form, but bits of scraps of the images of the future during crucial moments."

When Young Heon stopped, Young Ju stares at her. She continues.

"I am the descendant of one of these great Onmyoujis. I inherit their powers, and it is also because of it, I have these precognitive abilities. That's all…" Young Heon said to him, and continues to eat.

"So you're to say…" Young Ju paused, and Young Heon stopped eating. "You're to say that you really can see the future?"

"Not really," Young Heon said to him, munching on a pickled radish. "I see the future as it is before everything is changed with a thought. The future is ever changing, and it is like a paradox. It changes when one changes one's thoughts, and it will stop changing when one has their thoughts settles down."

"So how did you saw me dead just now?" Young Ju asks her, and saw her shivers involuntarily.

"You don't have to say it to me if you don't want to…" Young Ju quickly said to her. But she shook her head.

"No, let me. I… well… I saw you went up to your apartment, and you were beaten to death… there is so much blood…" Young Heon said to him, and closes her eyes. The flashes of memories not of her own came to her again and again, and she experiences it as if she were there. She saw him die. She saw him die.

She saw Kim Young Ju die…

"Young Heon!" Young Ju calls her again, and she snapped her eyes open.

"Yeah?" Young Heon replies him.

"Don't think about it," Young Ju said to her. "Forget it. It is gone. It's the past now…"

"But I still sees it…" Young Heon said to him, tears beginning to gather around her eyes again. It is a pitiful sight to behold, of her crying, but it also looks adorable, because she is crying while she has her mouth full of rice. Young Ju struggles to not laugh at the adorable and funny scene. "But I still sees it… you're dead… you're beaten to death… you are still not out of the clutches of Death…"

"Do you see when it would happen?" Young Ju wipes her tears away from her face gently. She sobbed.

"No, but I know it won't end. Your fate is still intertwined with death. It is inevitable for you to die, unless someone came in to intrude the great chain…" Young Heon said to him, and wipes her tears with the tissue that Young Ju had given her.

"The great chain?" Young Ju said to her, repeating her words.

"The great chain is the plan of Death. It must takes life in order, and not random. It would be your turn next, Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him.


	8. Chocolate

**Chapter 8 – Chocolate**

Soon, it was autumn. The leaves become golden and brown and red, and it falls off the trees like a slow moving movie. Like snowfall, those leaves become a romantic setting for couples.

And Soo Young Heon loves these sceneries.

"Autumn!" Young Heon exclaims loudly when she came out from her office. Her days have ended splendidly, and Young Ju had praised her for her abilities to crack cases faster than when he cracks a peanut. She laughed.

She ran to the nearby tree and seemed to dance underneath the falling leaves. She laughs herself silly when the leaves got tangles up in her hair.

"Do you always do this in public?" a familiar mocking voice calls out to her.

She turns around and snapped at that person.

It was none other than the most handsome – now bachelor and divorced – prosecutor in Seoul Police Department, Kim Young Ju.

"I do not!" Young Heon snapped, but when she saw who it was, she blushes up shyly.

"Well… sometimes…" Young Heon said in a small voice, and when a leaf fell down in front of her face and hit her nose, she laughed.

"This is soooo cool!" Young Heon said to herself, and continues to try to catch the falling leaves.

"You act like you've never seen this before…" Young Ju said to her, sitting down by the side of the tree where there is a small wall set up for by passers to sit down there and relax. There are tiles on top of the wall, so it won't dirty his expensive Mont Blanc pants.

"I never experience autumn or winter or summer before…" Young Heon said to him, closing her eyes and spinning around.

Her hair has gotten longer, and today she opted to let it all loose behind her and it trailed down her back like a river of silk. It is curled carefully, and each strands shines like there is no tomorrow. Young Ju briefly thought to himself that the apple scented shampoo and that peach conditioner really did her hair a lot of good.

He balked a little when she said she had never experience the change of seasons before.

"You've never experienced them before?" Young Ju said to her in an exasperated tone. She nodded her head earnestly.

"Where have you been? Mars?" Young Ju laughed at her, and she frowns in the most adorable way.

_Gods above_, he thought to himself. _She is so adorable… how could she be so adorable?_

"I am from a small town called Phoenix…" Young Heon said to him, frowning slightly. "The sun is everlasting there. It's warm and beautiful, but I think I like Korea more, with the ever changing seasons and all…"

"Phoenix!?" Young Ju said to her in a defeated tone. "Like Bella from Twilight? Are you serious!?"

It was then Young Heon's eyes bulges wide open. "You watch Twilight!?"

Young Ju had to slap his mouth sometimes. He blabs too many things to her without knowing the consequences.

"I… watch them… yes… It was on Fox Movies for god's sake!" Young Ju defended himself while watching her laugh herself off.

"Kim Young Ju sshi… the great Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi watched Twilight… hahahhaa!" Young Heon laughed loudly, until she had no more voice left to laugh and laughed in a mute tone.

That prodded Young Ju to laugh as well. Her laughter is contagious. When she laughs, she would trigger a chain of laughter in his office, and soon everyone is laughing as well. And now, he is laughing himself off as well.

Not because he watched Twilight, of course.

"Kim Young Ju sshi, you're so funny sometimes…" Young Heon said to him, out of breath and giggles from time to time.

It was then she accidentally touches the pocket of her long overcoat. Young Ju admires Young Heon a lot. She is someone who works something with so much passion in it that she could solve a case in less than 3 days time, the fastest being just hours after she receives it. Everyone had their jaws opened wide when she handed him the completed case 3 hours after she has received it. He brushes it off at first as amateur luck, but when she again and again solves a case one after another in such a speed, he had to admit it.

Soo Young Heon is good.

Very good.

Not to mention her sense of style. It was refreshing to see someone does not dress in expensive things all the time. Sure, she has her Gucchi black faux overcoat with gold buttons and a sense of military style over it, but it was just a few of it. Most of the time she would wear that, and it was always the same one.

She once told him that she has a nostalgic sense over that particular coat, seeing as it was a gift from her father before she passes away. Her birth father passes away just a few years back, and now her mother is newly married with another man who loves her like she is his own daughter. She would smile and touch the coat in such a way like a mother does to her baby.

"Here!" Young Heon gave him a small box with a red ribbon on it. It looks elegant, and at the same time, it looked rather suspicious.

"What is it?" Young Ju said to her, holding the box far away from him.

"It's something for you. Just open it!" Young Heon said to him exasperatedly, and he grudgingly opens the box.

Chocolate.

"Chocolate?" Young Ju said to her curiously, taking one up and examine them. It was in the shape of the badge of the Seoul Police Department, and he bet with all the money in his pocket that it was made from her.

"Happy Heart's Day, Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon said to him happily, and grabs one chocolate and stuff it in his open mouth.

It was good.

And it was his favorite as well. Dark chocolate with hazelnut bits in them. However did she knows that?

"Was it good? I had a good guess in what you like since you always had hazelnuts around with you in the office. Sweet chocolate doesn't suit your personality as well, so I made it with Dark Chocolate…" Young Heon said to him, picking up a particularly beautiful piece of red autumn leaves.

There are a few small leaves that had gotten entangled in her hair, and Young Ju stood up to take it off from her.

She turns around, and surprises herself with the sudden appearance of Young Ju there behind her.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him, blinking in surprise.

"There are leaves in your hair…" Young Ju said to her absentmindedly, taking off the leaves from her hair one by one.

"Oh, thanks!" Young Heon said to him happily, and bounces off to play with another tree with lots of falling leaves.

Young Ju stares at the young woman in front of him. She is brimming with life. And with life, she glows. Sometimes he wonders, if she is a reincarnation of a star. She seems to glow with life itself, and she smiles so much he didn't know what to do with her. She is so happy at all times, and even when bad things happens, she would brave herself up and go through the hard times.

Unlike him.

His downgrade in status had made him miserable. Were it not of her, he would have given up on everything. Were it not of her, he would have given up on his job. Were it not of her, he would have given up on being a Prosecutor.

But no.

She gave him life. And with it, she gave him hope. He would catch City Hunter, and with it, he would get his status back to normal.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon exclaims at him. He looks up and saw her waving a few leaves at his direction.

"Young Ju sshi! Do you want bookmarks!? These leaves are good for bookmarks!" Young Heon said to him, and he smiles.

"Sure! Make some for me then!" Young Ju said to her, and she blows out a tongue at him.

Just as the last chocolate melted, he felt something in his mouth. He pulls it out, and realizes that it was a string of paper.

He opens them and reads…

_Young Ju nim…_

_Fighting!_

_From: Young Heon nim! (Hearts)_

He smiles at the hearts. Truly, she is adorable.

"Young Heon ah!" Young Ju calls her. She skipped to him and smiles brightly at him.

"Yes, Young Ju nim!?" Young Heon said to him.

"Let's go for dinner. My treat…" Young Ju said to her with a smile, and Young Heon brightens up immediately.

"Okay! Sure! Come on, I'm starving!" Young Heon said to him and dragged him by his arms to his car. Young Ju laughs at her and allows her to drag him.

Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok passes by when she finishes her work. She saw Prosecutor Kim Young Ju and Prosecutor Soo Young Heon underneath the autumn tree, and Prosecutor Kim Young Ju is pulling out leaves off her hair! Oh, what a scandal worth a century!

"These lovebirds ought to be together by now…" she said to herself with a small smile, and enters her car and drove back home.

They arrived at the restaurant, and they ordered what they want.

"Do I have to give you chocolate as well?" Young Ju said to her suddenly, and she looks up at him with all her udon in her mouth.

"Hmm?!" Young Heon hummed, quickly slurping up her udon into her mouth. "What?"

"I say, do I have to give you chocolate as well on today?" Young Ju said to her nonchalantly. He only prays that his ears are not red with embarrassment by now.

"Oh, well, it's only girl's give boys chocolate today. I also gave it to the other male Prosecutor at our office and the other departments…" Young Heon said to him, and happily eats her udon.

Prosecutor… the other male prosecutor…

The other male prosecutors!?

"What?!" Young Ju exclaims.

Everyone in the restaurant looks at them.

"What the hell are you doing, Young Ju sshi!?" Young Heon hisses angrily.

"You… you gave chocolates to the other male prosecutors as well!? Not just me!?" Young Ju said to her in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course I gave it to them!" Young Heon said to him. "Today is Heart's Day! Everyone knew about it! Only unmarried, single girls are allowed to give you chocolate, that's why Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok didn't give you one-"

"No!" Young Ju exclaims. "I didn't mean that! I mean you gave chocolates to the rest of them!? I thought it was like Valentine's Day! You only give chocolate to the person you like!"

"Gosh, you're so dumb!" Young Heon said to him and threw her hands into the air, surprising Young Ju himself. Young Ju? Dumb?

"Everyone receives chocolate from girls, not necessarily just because the girl likes the guy and she gave it to him only! She made it sincerely and celebrates it with everyone, not just you mind you! And what do you mean by only give chocolate to the person you like!? What's all this fuss about!?" Young Heon exclaims loudly, and once again, everyone gave them a good glare.

"N-Now now, Young Heon," this time, Young Ju stutters. Damn it, he should have read or surf the internet more on these kind of seasons. Sure, he knew autumn is the season for love, but he didn't know that it also has this stupid Heart's Day festival that girls gave chocolate to men. He thought that it was like any other Valentine's Day, only it is in autumn instead of spring. "I- I was just curious… I thought it was like Valentine's Day…"

"You thought it was like Valentine's Day?" Young Heon said to him in an exasperated tone. "Valentine's Day is equals to Heart's Day in autumn! You give chocolate to men as well, and in the next month at the same day, it is Saint White Day! The men would give the girl something white and it would mean that they wanted the girl to go out with him!"

"So…" Young Ju said, trying to change the topic. "Did you receive white things from men often?"

"Of course I do!" Young Heon said to him proudly. "I've gotten white shoes, white hat, white roses, white books, white rings, white necklace, white hair clips and many other things. Everything is in white, and they are all from my suitors."

Young Ju poked his rice with his chopstick jealously. _Shit, those men_… he thought to himself.

"Young Ju sshi?" Young Heon said to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good…" Young Ju said to her sourly, grabbing a kimchi and stuffed it into his mouth roughly. He bites his kimchi with extra rigor and stares at Young Heon.

"You better not give the rest of the men chocolate as well in next year's upcoming Valentine's Day…" Young Ju mumbles to her.

Young Heon cocked her head sideways. "Why ever not?"

"Just don't do it!" Young Ju said to her angrily. Young Heon balked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, whatever you say, Young Ju nim…" Young Heon said, blinking her eyes in confusion. Not giving the rest of the men chocolate? Sure, she could save up on a lot of chocolate for that.

"Then…" Young Heon started slowly. Young Ju clicked his tongue at her. "Then, do you want it?"

"Of course I want it!" Young Ju angrily retorted to her. He slammed his bowl on the table and ask the waiter to give him the bill.

Before Young Ju went out of the restaurant, Young Heon saw Young Ju's ears are red as tomatoes.


	9. New Year

**Chapter 9– New Year**

The Prosecutors in the Seoul Police Department is all invited to their yearend party. It is customary for everyone to bring a partner to the party, and this time, Young Ju is determined to ask Young Heon out.

But as soon as Young Heon smiles at him, he had to look away. He didn't have the bravado to ask her out just like that. He wanted it to be special, in a romantic setting, and ask her to be his partner on that day.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon would call him, and he would balk and jumps.

Those were the days.

And Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok saw this.

"Young Heon ah…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok called. And as per usual, Young Heon's eyes brightened up to a degree of violating shine. "Would you care to make a cup of your finest coffee for our Prosecutor nim here? He looks tired…"

"Oh, sure! Would you like a cup as well? I have enough ingredient to make two cups…" Young Heon offered.

Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok is touched. Never before had someone offered to make her coffee, much less from the champion of the national barista championship.

"Thank you, Young Heon… that would be nice…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her. Young Heon smiles widely.

"Here you go!" Young Heon dropped the cups respectively at Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok and Young Ju's table. "Your coffee, hot, smooth and delicious."

"Thanks…" Young Ju said to her with a smile, and buries himself in his work immediately.

Young Heon has finished her quota of the month faster than anyone had done it before. She is bored, and there is basically nothing for her to do anymore.

"Would you give some of your work to me?" Young Heon said to Young Ju, her puppy eyes shining brightly at him.

With Young Heon standing so close to him, he couldn't think straight.

No, I must think straight.

No, I couldn't.

I couldn't!

"Here!" Young Ju said to her, dropping three files into her arms. She happily skips back to her worktable and begun to work on it. It was easy job, and she finishes them in less than 2 hours…

"Anything else for me to do, Prosecutor nim?" Young Heon said again, her puppy eyes alight with fire and pleadings. Young Ju had to give her 5 more of his files. His work is piling like a mountain, and he have no time to go through everything. Since Young Heon is so kind, he might as well give her some of the work.

At the end of the day, most of Young Ju's files and cases are cracked by Young Heon herself. He stretches and smiles, and marvels at her ability to crack simple cases so fast.

"You're good…" Young Ju praises her, and Young Heon blushes.

"Nowhere as good as you, Prosecutor nim…"

"What's with the Prosecutor nim?" Young Ju said to her with his brows furrowed. Young Heon furrows her brows as well.

"Don't furrow your brows…" Young Heon said to him, using two fingers to massage the spot between his brows. "You'll get a spitting headache later…"

"Still… prosecutor nim?" Young Ju said to her, repeating his question.

"Oh well, I thought it's cool to call you prosecutor nim. Don't you think so? Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok seems to do it flawlessly…"

"I don't like it…" Young Ju said to her seriously.

And Young Heon stares at him.

"You don't like it?" Young Heon said to him incredulously.

Young Ju shakes his head once.

"Not one bit…" Young Ju said to her seriously.

"Okay, Young Ju sshi! Let's go back home. I went by train today. My motor is down today, so could you so kindly give me a ride home?"

Young Ju sighs. He picks up his coat and strode out of the office. Young Heon stares at his back.

He opens the door, and looks back.

"Are you coming or not?" Young Ju said to her, and she screams in victory.

Turns out that she has ulterior motive in asking him to fetch her back home. She has asked him to stop by a nearby shop, and she pulls him in while she tries on the many long dress gowns that are sold there.

"This one is nice…" Young Heon said to herself, and picked up a bright pink dress.

"Put it back. It's ugly…" Young Ju said to her, and she blows a tongue out at him.

"How about this one?" Young Heon said, picking up a bright neon green dress and shows it to him. He made a terrible face at it and ask her to put it back as well.

"Your sense of style is terrible when it comes to dresses… Here… this one is good… go on and try it…" he said to her, and forces her into the dressing room.

"Is that your girlfriend, customer nim?" one of the sales girls said to him.

Young Ju smiles.

"Yes…" he said to her, and he puts a finger over his mouth and ask her to keep quiet about it.

"She is shy…" Young Ju said to her, and the salesgirl nods her head and smiles at the handsome Prosecutor.

"So how was it!?" Young Heon said to him, and opens the curtains and reveals her dressed up in the dress gown.

Young Ju is stunned. The dress hugged her every figure, and her huge breast and cleavage is shown at the top of the dress. It is dark blue in color, and the materials shimmers whenever she moves. It is a tank top, and it has no sleeves or shoulder straps. The dress flares out at the bottom in a mermaid style and has laces as the outer covering of the dress.

"Take this one. You look good in it…" Young Ju said to her, coughing to hide his blush, and she quickly change and bought the dress.

As he drives her back home, he braves himself up to ask her about the party.

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju started. "About the New Year Party…"

"Yeah?" Young Heon waited, and looks at him with a smile.

"Who are you going with?" Young Ju asked her.

"Nobody… I'm going by myself… why?" Young Heon ask him, and her eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Well…" Young Ju sighs in relief, and he felt much braver in asking her. After all, she didn't know much about the customs and the rules about going to the party with a partner. He could make use of white lies…

"Well, you can go with me you know? I am without a partner, and they have told me that the males Prosecutor would have to have a female partner…" Young Ju said to her, awaiting her answers with his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Okay, sure!" Young Heon said to him happily.

Young Ju sighs again in relief. It is so easy… so easy…

"Why are you sighing, Young Ju sshi?" Young Heon asks him.

"I… well… My chest is a little tight… gotta breath in deep you know?" Young Ju said to her, quickly lying trough his teeth. She ate the bait, because she is not looking into his eyes.

"Oh, then you might as well open the window. The cool air would do you many good…" Young Heon said to him, and he opens the window.

The New Year Party came soon enough. Kim Na Na and Lee Yun Seong is a couple there, and Young Ju had Young Heon on his arms. He felt his chest burst with pride and he puffed up his chest at the sight of the many jealous male suitors.

Young Heon dresses herself in the dark blue dress that he had chosen for her. Her long hair is let loose halfway down, while the other is donned up in Swarovski hair clip the shape of a floral pattern. Its trailing gems fell down long into her hair, and her long curled hair now reaches her waist sways as she moves.

She looks breathtaking after she donned on her makeup. She had told him that her mother made it for her, and had forced her to do some make up before she goes out with him. And he had to praise her mother. She has done a good job on her, and it is something that he appreciates looking at for a long time.

"Here," Young Heon said to him, passing him a glass of champagne. It is rose colored, and suddenly, he felt that the color suits her so much. He ought to buy something of that color for her.

"Thanks," Young Ju said to her, sipping on the champagne slowly. And when he saw her sip on the champagne carefully in such a graceful way that his jaws fell open in awe.

The event started, and everyone had their time there. Young Ju and Young Heon are inseparable. Young Ju took care of Young Heon in ways she never knew, brushing away male suitors asking her for a dance or just to talk to her. The whole night, Young Ju stays with Young Heon, and he never went far away from her.

Then, a slow soft song came to play. He smiles at the song, and puts down his champagne glass.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

"Would you care for a dance?" Young Ju asks her, one hand outstretched like a gentleman. Young Heon laughs.

"Seriously… hahaha!" Young Heon laughs and sips on her champagne.

"I am serious…" Young Ju said to her with a smile and took hold of her hand. He pulls her to the dance floor, with her barely had time to settle her glass of champagne on the table and being dragged off by him. He held her waist and her hand, and slowly, they start to dance.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"You're beautiful tonight…" Young Ju said to her, admiring her bright brown eyes staring at him. It twinkles with such life in it that he felt overwhelmed with the force of fire within, and yet he wanted to stare into it forever. It held so many stories, so many happy moments, and he felt at bliss with her.

"Thanks…" Young Heon said shyly, blushing at his comment. "You look good yourself too…"

"I suddenly remember someone once told me I used to strut in a sexy way…" Young Ju said to her, and she slaps his chest.

"Stop it…" Young Heon said to him, smiling shyly at him and continues to dance in his arms. "But you do strut in a very sexy way…"

He twirls her out of his arms and into his arms again.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

"You make me feel alive, Yong Heon," Young Ju said to her, and she smiles.

"How is it so, Young Ju nim?" Young Heon said to him, and Young Ju laughs slightly at the title she called him.

"Well, for a start, you were there when I am down…" Young Ju said to her.

"And?" Young Heon prodded.

"And you were there when everyone doesn't believe me…" Young Ju continues. "You were there when I need someone to talk to, and you were there to cook me something when I fails to cook up a meal myself…"

"You do cook in a horrible way…" Young Heon giggles at him, and Young Ju places his forehead on hers.

He smiles at her. She smiles back at him softly, happy that she is in his arms. She felt safe when he had one arm around her, and she felt like she could do anything without fear. She felt like the world is no longer on her shoulder, and for this one night, she is going to be free with him.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Young Ju feels so happy. The moment is magical, and everything seems to slow down as they danced slowly and gently according to the song. She is beautiful, and the low lights of the ballroom made her look exquisite, as if her features are all flawlessly smooth and beautiful.

And she is beautiful, even when her hair is in a mess and she wore zero make up.

She is beautiful.

Like the star.

"And I think I'm falling in love with you…" Young Ju said to her.

_We're pulling apart and coming_

_Together again adn again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together_

_Pull it together, together again_

Their dance came to a stop, and Young Ju stares at Young Heon.

"I love you, Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her, his eyes bright and sincere, and Young Heon stares at him, and right at that moment, the lights went out. The moment had her heart pounding, and her heart seemed to stop suddenly in that moment. Time stopped, and everything is slow and unmoving. The last thing that Young Heon saw is Young Ju's face coming closer to her.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

And when the lights are out, the fireworks came up. The clock stuck twelve, and everyone said Happy New Year to everyone and let out fireworks and enjoys the display of fireworks outside the ballroom window. She felt a pair of warm lips on hers, and he is kissing her.

His lips move on top of her lips, and he slides them left and right, adjusting his lips over hers. _God, she taste so good… _he thought to himself, and he couldn't get enough of her and deepens the kiss. He held her waist, and she grabs his shoulder in an effort to not crumble down from the intensity of his kiss.

Young Heon moans when he tightens his arms around her waist and crushed her body to his hard ones. Her breasts are pressed up to his chest, and he loves how she would moan when he crushed her body to his. He slides his tongue into her open mouth, and there he ravages her mouth, French kissing her in a way that she would never forget.

They broke apart, and panted for breath. The kiss has left her breathless, while Young Ju smiles at her.

"I love you too…" Young Heon said to him, and his heart soared above the moon.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_


	10. Star

**Chapter 10 - Star**

"Why do stars shine, Young Ju nim?" Young Heon calls him, and he looks up to the dark skies littered with thousands of stars.

Young Heon had told him of this wonderful place after their dinner together at a small Korean restaurant. She had wolfed down two sets of meals then, having been starved for a good whole day going after City Hunter. He, too, wolfed down two sets of meals, and now he is thoroughly full and satisfied.

She told him that there is a wonderful place to see the stars, and had asked him to drive them to the summit of Seoul's highest hill. Young Ju worries for their safety; for he heard that there are a lot of thieves and robbery cases surrounding this hill.

"Don't worry," Young Heon said to him. "I am a black belt for Judo. I can protect us pretty well."

Naturally, he didn't believe her. What's with her small body stature and the guts to say she is a black belt Judo master? She must be out of her mind to be able to spin such white lies.

Until just now, she single handedly defeated a buff man three times her size by flipping him over her shoulder like he is a piece of cake for robbing a woman off her handbag.

"AIYA!" she screams her victorious battle scream, and returns the bag to the old lady the man had robbed from her. She smiles at him and Young Ju awkwardly smiles back at her.

"Why do stars shine? Hmm…" Young Ju ponders to himself. "Because… they have nothing else better to do?"

"Wrong!" Young Heon poked his nose gently, and laughs at him.

"Stars shine because each one of them is burning with life, and alive with a soul within to watch over those on Earth…" Young Heon said to him and smiles up at him widely.

Young Ju smiles, and looks up to the skies.

"Do you have any English name, Young Ju?" Young Heon asks him, sipping on A&W drink with some vanilla ice cream float within. He, too, sipped his own drink.

"English name?" Young Ju said to her, repeating her words. Young Heon nodded her head.

"Jiro…" Young Ju said to her, and she smiles.

"Jiro? That sounds like a puppy's name!" Young Heon said to him and smiles widely.

"What about yours? I bet yours are not as good as mine…" Young Ju said to her with a wicked smile.

"Mine is Phaedra…" Young Heon said to him. "Phaedra, which means 'to shine brightly like the star', in Greek…My father gave it to me…"

"Like the star huh?" Young Ju said to himself. He briefly remembers having thought of her shining brightly like a star. She really does shines like a star nowadays, now that he has confesses to her and they are now a couple. Her smiles are bright and beautiful, and she would share her happiness with him regardless of the situation.

He stares at her, and then, he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her.

Right now.

And kiss her he did. He leaned over her quickly and kisses her on her lips. It was a quick peck, and Young Heon is surprised.

"That was a punishment for chiding my name… like a puppy…?" Young Ju said to her, mockingly getting angry at her. Young Heon smiles at him.

"Do I only get kisses when you are punishing me?" Young Heon asks innocently Young Ju smiles at her with his crooked smile.

"That is up to me to decide, young lady," Young Ju said to her, and sipped from the drink in his hand.

"Hey! Let me bring you to a wonderful place! It opens 24/7, and I bet now there is no one there to see us!" Young Heon said, pushing Young Ju off the trunk of the car and into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, this is my car!" Young Ju protested.

"Oh, just let me drive it for a while. Gosh, I love to speed… and here we go…!" Young Heon said to herself, and she slams on the oil pedal so hard the car lurched forward so fast Young Ju is thrown back to the seat.

"Young Heon! Slows down!" Young Ju said to her, exclaiming at the top of his lungs as Young Heon speeds drives down the road. Young Heon laughs heartily, and she drives faster and faster.

They arrived at an ice skating outside of Seoul. It was only a 10 minute ride from Seoul itself, and it is secluded.

"Nobody's here… save for a few amateurs…" Young Heon said to him, and pulls him quickly to the booth to buy a ticket.

"Ticket for two please…" Young Heon said to the guard, and the guard gave her two tickets for 5000 won.

"This way, Young Ju Nim…" Young Heon said to him mockingly, and Young Ju walks into the ice skating ring.

After procuring their skating shoes, Young Heon went up to the radio room above the ice skating ring and gave him a small pen drive.

"This is the best Ice skating ring, coz you can play the music you want and skate to it all you want! I'll show you how, but first you must see something you have never seen before…" Young Heon chatters excitedly, and went on ahead to wear her gears quickly.

She stood beside the ice skating ring, just before the small entrance to the ring. When the music hits the part where there is drums and bass music, she runs in her skating shoes and jumps out of the small entrance, making a hell of an entrance for herself, her arms spreading wide beside her.

And Young Ju gaps at her.

She skates to the centre of the ring and start to shake her hip to the music. Her body moves languidly according to the music, then she begun to jump and spin in such speed that he couldn't see anything but a blur.

Then she jumps again in mid spin and skates around the ring, her arms wide around her to receive her non-existing audiences. She had on a wide smile, and she is beautiful.

Young Ju watches as she skates around perfectly like a professional skater, and she gave him one performance he had never seen before. It was exquisite, and he fell in love with her all the more deeper when she seems to shine so brightly like the star in the middle of the ice skating ring, it's white icy ground reflecting the light and causes her to look as if she is glowing.

_Like crazy Just Run Run Run Running_

_Go Go butakhae My Bus To the Stage (Take Care of My Bus Go Go To the Stage)_

_My Heart is Beat Beat Beat Beating Boom Boom simjangkkaji (My Heart is Beat Beat Beat Beating Boom Boom to your heart)_

_deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu (Hurricane sound is audible)_

_nopi Jump Jump Jump paran haneul wiro (Jump Jump Jump Height Blue sky)_

_meolli Quick Quick Quick dallyeoganeungeoya Start You and I (Quick Quick Quick far Start You and I are riding)_

_Dream Paradise OH_

_nari seon meorikkeut heurin Telepathy (Telepathy for guys, the day cloudy)_

_nal joineun kkum I'm crazy now(Joey Day Dream I'm crazy now)_

_dalkomhan Jasmine hyang tto banbokdoeneun Stress(Sweet Jasmine fragrance Stress and repetitive)_

_I want to be free_

_kkumui Paradise OH geu goseuro galteya My friend (My friend I'm going to paradise)_

_Don't think Just run OH_

_kkumkkuneun naui badaro (OH My dream by the sea)_

She returns to the centre of the ring after skating around a few rounds around the ring. She moves her hips according to the music, jerking here and there and moves her hands up and down. She shakes her hips and spins again beautifully, and jumps and skates around the ice ring.

And then, she leaped into the air.

_Like crazy Just_

_Run Run Run Running_

_Go Go butakhae My Bus (Take Care of My Bus Go Go)_

_To the Stage_

_My Heart is_

_Beat Beat Beat Beating_

_Boom Boom simjangkkaji (Boom Boom to your heart)_

_deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu (Hurricane sound is audible)_

_nopi Jump Jump Jump paran haneul wiro (Jump Jump Jump Height Blue sky)_

_meolli Quick Quick Quick dallyeoganeungeoya Start You and I (Quick Quick Quick far Start You and I are riding)_

_jidokhan yeongi neul meonghan Television (Television always bemused awful acting)_

_nal kkaeuneun Noise I'm tired now (Noise I'm tired now wake me)_

_sseudisseun hyeokkeutgwa tto kkumteuldaeneun Strain (Another bitter tongue and rocking)_

_I want to be free_

_kkumui Blue Sky OH (Blue Sky OH dream 'm Going in there,)_

_geugoseuro galteya (Never to fall down)_

_My Friend_

_saecheoreom Fly to the sky (Fly to the sky like a bird)_

_neoui nalgaereul tago (Take Your Wings)_

It was like watching a slow motion movie. She leaps like a gazelle, and she leaped in a beautiful way. Her legs are extended behind and in front of her, and she landed like a ballet dancer. Then she skates again with a wide smile on her face.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon waves at him, and Young Ju waves back at her.

_Like crazy Just_

_Run Run Run Running_

_Go Go butakhae My Bus (Take Care of My Bus Go Go)_

_To the Stage_

My Heart is

_Beat Beat Beat Beating_

_Boom Boom simjangkkaji (Boom Boom to your heart)_

_deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu (Hurricane sound is audible)_

_nopi Jump Jump Jump paran haneul wiro (Jump Jump Jump Height Blue sky)_

_meolli Quick Quick Quick (Quick Quick Quick far 'll)_

_dallyeoganeungeoya Just Run Run Run (Just Run Run Run Runaway)_

_Never to fall down_

She skates in a very fast motion and leaps again, forming a triple loop. When she landed, she skates again and forms another triple loop, and landed beautifully and started to skate again. She is beautiful, and she is glowing.

Like the star.

"Like the star…" Young Ju said to himself as he watches her skate in front of him.

_butakhae My Bus (Take Care of My Bus)_

_Never to fall down_

_butakhae My Bus (Take Care of My Bus)_

She ended the song with a position, her hands thrown up into the air while her face looks up to the skies.

Young Ju gave her a thunderous clap. Young Heon gave him a deep courtesy, bowing her knees around like a pretzel and one hand extended in front of her. For him, she bows. For him, she gave her heart.

And for her, he gave her his soul.

"Beautiful…" Young Ju praises her. "Where on earth did you learn to skate like that?"

"An old man teaches me. He used to be the state champion of the ice skating championship. He's retired, and he offered to teach me…" Young Heon said to him with a large smile on her face.

"Let's go back," Young Ju said to her. "It's cold out here…"

"Alright!" Young Heon happily replies him, and went up to give back the skates.

"Why don't you stop by my house and get yourself a cup of hot coffee or tea or something?" Young Ju said to her, watching her shivering in her thin set of coat. He took his extra coat from behind the seats and gave it to her. "Here, you look like you're gonna freeze anytime soon…"

"I am freezing… it's so cold…" Young Heon said, stuttering a little while her teeth chatter. Young Ju smiles, but he also felt worry squeezing his heart. His Young Heon is usually versatile against the cold, but today after the performance, she shivers none stop and up until now, she has been starting to chatter with her teeth as well.

"We're almost arriving," Young Ju said to her. The reason why he chooses to ask her to come over his place is because his place is closer than her place, and he didn't know if she would hold onto another minute of cold despite the hot air activated in his car. Maybe he had to get it checked tomorrow for the effectiveness and the levels of heat it generated. He didn't feel a thing in his car, lest the heat generated by the heater in his car…

He ushers her out of the car and went up to the lift lobby. There, he checked with the guards. He has been especially cautious since the day Young Heon said she saw him dead in his apartment. When he has confirmed that there is no one suspicious loitering around his apartment, he gave a nod of thanks to the guard and went up to the lift to the 7th floor.

"S-s-seven is t-the m-m-m-most m-m-m-magical n-number…" Young Heon told him, and Young Ju chuckles.

"Isit?" Young Ju said to her. "Then I must be lucky to stay in that floor…"

Upon entering his house, he quickly went into his bedroom and took out the extra woolen blanket he kept for unexpected guests. He draped it around her and turned the heater on full blast. Soon, color returns to her cheeks.

"Here," Young Ju gave her a hot cup of chrysanthemum tea.

"Thanks…" Young Heon said to him, and slowly sipped the chrysanthemum tea. "It's delicious!"

Young Ju smiles at her. "I add it with some honey to get your blood circulating again."

And it was also then he noticed that the floor is wet with water. He finds that strange, and he sought to find the source of the leak.

And finds that it came from Young Heon's pants.

"Your pants are wet…" Young Ju said to her. Young Heon looks down to her pants and patted it, giving him an awkward smile.

"Well… it's okay. I don't have extra pants around…" Young Heon said to him awkwardly.

"Take it off. I'll give you one of my shirts to wear. It should be long enough to cover your short legs…" Young Ju said to her teasingly, and she slapped his arms.

"Hey! I do not have short legs!" Young Heon said to him, defending her short height.

Sure, Young Heon is short, but her legs are long and fair and toned. She only came up to his chest, and when she tiptoes, she only came up to his shoulder. He would have to lift her up when she hugs him.

Young Ju rummages through his walk in closet and found a white oxford shirt. It is long and oversized for her, but he thinks that it'll suits her just fine.

"Here you go," Young Ju said to her. "Go change. I'll send you home later."

"Alright, thanks Young Ju nim!" Young Heon said, calling him with an honorary title for giving her his shirt to wear.

Young Ju smiles and watches her disappear into the bathroom. Moments later, she came out dressed in his shirt.

"I think I'll just go and wash the cups…" Young Heon said to him innocently, and walks past him without noticing his entire person has changed when he saw her wear his shirt.

Young Ju, on the other hand, grew silent at the sight of her wearing his shirt. It fits her, and she looks sexy dressed in his shirt. The hem of the shirt barely covers her thighs, and she wore short shorts underneath. It barely covers her thigh, and at the sight of her milky white thighs, he felt his particular organ swells.

He imagines them wrapped around his thighs, naked and all, and he pounded into her and ejaculates inside her. And he imagines her scream.

And she screamed his name.

She washes the cups in his kitchen, and she is so short that she had to tip toe to reach the pipe's faucet. He momentarily thinks that he should install a motion sensor pipe for her, and hell, he wanted her.

He wanted her.

Right now…

He advances on her, and stood behind her silently. Young Heon felt him standing behind her, and turns around to look at him.

"Young Ju sshi…?" Young Heon calls him, and for a fleeting moment, she is struck by just how intense his gaze has become. His pupils dilated, and his breaths came in short pants. His expression beckoning and his stare is intense.

And burning.

"Young Heon…" he gently calls her, and held her hands in his. He lifts them up and kisses the back of her hand, all the while with her watching him doing what she thought is the most romantic thing in the world.

Kim Young Ju is a hopeless romantic man, and he does romantic things to the one woman that he loves right now.

Soo Young Heon.

"I love you…" Young Ju said to her, his gaze intense and harbors a deep fire burning within that melts Young Heon into a puddle of goo. She held her grounds, and pushes herself back to the kitchen. Young Ju advances on her slowly and silently, like a lion stalking his prey. Young Heon is a little afraid with how intense Young Ju's eyes are at staring at her, and she stumbles on her feet as her back hit the countertop of the kitchen. She finds that she is trapped, and couldn't move anywhere else. Her eyes darted nervously, searching for an exit.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon calls him again, and this time, he held the side of her face with his palm gently and descends down upon her, kissing her wildly and slamming one of his hand by the side of the sink, trapping her in his arms in a quick movement, not letting her having another second thought.

Young Heon moaned at the intense kiss, and struggles against him to push him away, her hands pushing at the front of his chest. But he held on. He groaned at the feel of her hot lips against his. He loves to force her, and he likes it when she struggles against him and fought tooth and nail with him. He would always win, and she would succumb to his wants and his desires.

It made him feel powerful.

It made him feel invincible.

It made him… wild…

He lifts her up by her waist by wrapping one arm around her waist and sat her on the countertop of the kitchen with one arm. She moaned at the contact, and stopped protesting against him, knowing that it is useless to fight against the all powerful Prosecutor Kim Young Ju.

The most handsome Prosecutor in Seoul Prosecutor Department.

And that Prosecutor loves her…

He spreads her legs open and forces himself in between her, and slammed one of his hands on the countertop to stop her from getting away. He ran his hands all over the back of her body, and held onto her small waist. The hem of his shirt rides up high on her thighs, and he slipped one hand into the shirt and cupped her bare breast underneath her bra.

She threw her head back and moaned.

"Young Ju sshi… no… ahhh!" Young Heon moaned, gripping the back of his hair and scraping the nape of his neck deliciously. He groaned at the feel of her huge breast in his hand, and he begun to kneed them and plays with her nipples. She mewled.

"Ahhh! Young Ju sshi… ahh!" Young Heon mewled, and she kicked her legs up in an effort to fight him. She is not going down with him without a fight, and would fight until she couldn't fight anymore.

She wanted to win.

She wanted to make him beg for her.

She wanted him.

Inside her.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon moaned, and Young Ju pulls her head down and kisses her, savoring the taste of her sweet lips and mouth and kisses her from below as her height now towers above him when she is sat on the kitchen countertop. Her small soft hands flutter like butterflies against his cheek and his neck softly and shyly, and he groaned at the simple contact. He becomes rougher, and oh, he wanted to rip his shirt apart on her body.

But he held his grounds.

This game has to go on for hours… and hours he will get from her beautiful pair of thighs…

He begun to grind against her hips, and she moans, feeling the huge sex organ pressing up against her core.

Thank god she is still wearing her panties.

But not for long…

Young Ju detaches his lips from her and attacks her neck, breathing hard against her. His sex organ swells into such size that he felt it is painful to have them still in his pants, and he had felt his pants tighten to such degree that it hurts to have his sex organ within. He releases himself, and rubs it against her panties, which is wet with her core juice.

"I want you… I want you…" Young Ju said to her and Young Heon bushes shyly.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said his name shyly as he unbuttons her clothes one by one. "Young Ju sshi…no… we can't… not now… Young Ju sshi…"

"Shh…" Young Ju said to her, comforting her in a way and telling her everything would be just fine. He took off her clothes and marvels at the huge round orbs that serve as her breast. It is almost overflowing, and she wore a size D as well…

_Wow…_ he thought to himself. _Size D…_

He pulls down her bra and reveals her nipples. She struggles to cover them, but his mouth beats her to it.

And she moans.

For the first time, a man is sucking at her breast. It was strange, and yet it was wonderful. It is so wonderful that she don't want him to stop.

His other hand came up to cup her other breast, and he kneads them softly. When he pinches her nipples slightly, one of her hand came up to hold his hand.

"Young Ju sshi…" she moaned, and tries to stop him. "No… ahh!"

He cooed at her, and continues his ministration even when her hand tightens on his wrist.

Then his hand left her breast.

She moaned at the loss of the contact, but he lifts her up powerfully and she wrapped her legs around him instinctively. He carries them to his room, and there, he places her on the bed.

She struggles to run away, but he held her down and started to kiss downwards to her body, kissing her stomach and her belly button. He licks her thigh, and kisses the skin there, sucking hard on them once in a while. Young Heon felt a pinching sensation, but it also sends jolts of electric down from her spine to her core, and it gave her a tingling sensation that she moans.

He sucks on her thigh for a while, left and right, and left again, and Young Heon wonders at what he is doing. He left many love bite marks on her thighs, and he could just imagines her face when she would finally discovers them if she went to the toilet…

Until he slipped one hand into her panties and she screamed.

"Young Ju sshi! Ahhhh…!" Young Heon screamed, and Young Ju moves his fingers against her clits and her cunt. She is already wet, and he smiles at her softly.

"You are so beautiful…" Young Ju said to her, and Young Heon blushes as she moans. She covers her face with one hand, and bits on her hand to stop herself from moaning.

"No… Young Ju sshi… no…" Young Heon protested half heartedly, and held his hand where he had his hand on her wet pussy. She is dripping wet, and he likes it.

"You are so wet…" Young Ju said to her, and slowly, he inserted one finger into her pussy. He pushes his fingers against her tight entrance.

And she mewled.

"No… No… No… Young Ju sshi! Don't…!" Young Heon said to him, moaning and panting when his finger had fully embedded into her pussy. She held his wrist, and she felt him move his wrist with such force that her whole body rocked with the power of him pumping his fingers into her core. It felt wonderful.

It felt sublime.

And she is in heaven.

When he started to pump her, she moaned to the rhythm of his hand. He added another finger into her core, and he felt her hymen blocking his finger.

"So tight…" Young Ju said to himself, and he forces it into her core. She moaned in pain when he felt his fingers poked at her hymen, her virgin core, the thin slap of flesh that covers her virgin core that proves to the world that no man had ever had such intimate relationship with her before, and claws at his hand.

"Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh… Young… Young Ju sshi… ahhh! It hurts! It hurts!" Young Heon moaned, and held his hand tighter and tighter. Her other hand is blocked by Young Ju's shoulder, and she held his shoulder with her hands, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She bites into his shoulder when the feeling gets too overwhelmed, and she mewled into his shoulder.

Young Ju stopped his ministration and licked his finger that is coated with her virgin juice. It tasted sweet and musky, just like her.

Her very own taste.

And he likes it.

He took off her panties. In a daze from high, Young Heon did not saw him undress himself. Only when he had started to poke her entrance with the head of his penis and his hands places on both sides of her head did she realize what is happening. Her legs are spread open, and it is somehow against her will.

But she likes it nonetheless.

Everything about Young Ju she loves. If it is him, everything is fine.

Everything would be fine.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon calls his name, and Young Ju started to push himself in.

Until he hits her barrier.

His huge head of a penis prodded at her entry, and Young Heon struggles to get up. It started to become painful as he continues to force himself into her tight virgin core. He pushes and pushes, but to no avail. Young Heon writhes underneath him in pain, and he saw her brows furrows up in pain.

"Young Ju sshi…it hurts… it hurts…" Young Heon cries, and pushes his shoulder away from her. He held his grounds and with one single thrust, he snapped his hips forward and punctures her virgin pussy in one move with his huge penis.

Young Heon screams.

"Young Ju sshi! Young Ju sshi! It hurts, it hurts! Ahhhh!" Young Heon cries and she struggles to get up and leave the bed. Her hands hit his shoulder wildly, and she trashes around underneath him and shakes her head left and right, screaming in pain. She could feel something hot tickling down from her pussy, and Young Ju, too, feels it. He knew it is her virgin blood.

He had taken her virginity.

And she is now his.

_Mine_, he said to himself. Young Ju held her down with his body and threw her hands behind his back, and she hits him at the back of his body. "It hurts, it hurts! No! No! Ahh… please…! No! No more… please… it hurts… it hurts! Ahhh!"

One hand holding onto her face, Young Ju kisses Young Heon. He kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth and adjusted his head left and right, kissing her passionately. She mewled into his mouth, and claws at his back.

Slowly, he began to move his hips. Young Heon squeaked with the pain, and he continues to move slowly while he still kisses her. He wanted to divert her attention to somewhere else other than the pain, and with that, he kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth as she starts to mewl in pleasure, and her hands no longer hit him at the back.

Soon, the bed rocked with the intensity of their lovemaking. Her voice and Young Ju's pants is the only sound in the room, and it vibrates around the room in a loud noise. Young Ju's hips moves in and out of her open legs, and Young Heon places her hands on his hips, feeling him moving his hips powerfully with each thrust with her hands, and she is in bliss.

Young Ju panted and kisses her, and the sound of him panting against her mouth made Young Heon high. He places his forehead with hers, and Young Ju moves his hips into her open legs. Young Ju makes love to her slowly, and he slowly starts to pick up the speed, pounding into her hard as she started to pant in pleasure.

"Hah… hah… hah… ahn… ahh… ahnnn! Iyaaa…. Ahh…. Young Ju sshi! Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon moaned, and grabbed at his back. Young Ju's mouth descended upon her lips, and he kisses her hard until her lips bruised.

"Hah… hah… Young Heon…" Young Ju panted, and held one of her hand up and holds it there.

"Young Ju… Young Ju… Young Ju…" Young Heon moaned, chanting his name like a mantra and stares at him. Young Ju is sweating profusely, and his sweat dripped onto her body. She licked his sweat, and finds them sweet and salty at the same time. She sucked on the spot at the back of his ear, and he groaned.

It felt too good to be true, that Young Heon is here in his arms, and that he is embedded deep within her in the most intimate way possible. They are both naked on the bed. Naked, and nothing to hide what they hide behind clothes every day. They are having sex. They are making love, they are making love.

They are making love.

"Ahh… Young Heon… you're so tight…" Young Ju said to her, sliding himself in and out of her by thrusting his hips into her open legs. Her legs are entwined with his, and she squeezes her legs around his hips. He lay there in the cradle that is her open legs, and he had injected her with his penis. His long penis penetrated her virgin vagina, and he makes love to her. Her virgin blood flows down her open thighs as she lies there on his bed as he makes love to her, and his penis has blood on it as well. It soaked the bed sheets, but he didn't care. Not when he has Young Heon in his arms, and not when he is buried deep within Young Heon in a place where no males have ever entered. He lets go of her hand and held her hips, pounding into her with another degree of speed.

"Young Ju… Young Ju… Young Ju!" Young Heon exclaims, and the bed rocked with the hard thrust Young Ju is thrusting his hips into her open legs. And when he hit her g spot, she screamed as she came hard.

Water squirted out of her pussy in torrents of fluids and water. She mewled and vibrated with the intensity of her first climax, her body jerking against his hard and wild. He held her in his arms, and he held her tightly. She moaned high and wild, and trashed wildly in his arms. The bed is soaked wet with it, and Young Ju continues to pump into her with his huge erected penis, feeling her ejaculation liquid coming down on his thigh as she came hard on him. Then, he came as well.

He calls her name and ejaculated inside her, unloading his hot semen into her uterus. It was on the moment thing, so he did not have time to go buy a condom. But he'll buy her pills to prevent her from getting pregnant. They'll be fine.

Young Ju panted, and when he slides himself out of her, Young Heon moaned with the loss of the contact.

Then he felt his penis going hard again, and he inserted it back into her. With her still sensitive cunt seeing as she has just climaxed, Young Heon shivers with the feeling that goes through her when he inserted his penis back into her.

She moaned.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon moaned, and Young Ju held her face in front of him as he makes love to her again for the second time that night. He stares into her eyes, and finds her really looking at him.

Looking through him.

And looking into him.

He feels sublime.

He is in bliss.

"I love you…" Young Ju said to her, and she moans when he thrust hard into her open core.

He makes love to her for hours, and he pulls her back to the bed when she struggles to leave the bed.

"Young Ju…" Young Heon moaned again when he inserted back his penis into her open legs. He makes love to her again and again, hard and fast, and Young Heon wets his bed with her ejaculation fluid.

"Noooo!" Young Heon screamed for the up tenth time, as she climaxed again and again with him buried deep within her. He climaxed as well, and squirts his semen deep into her uterus. "Ahh! Young Ju! Nooo! Don't! Don't stop! No! Please! Don't stop! Ahh! I'm coming! Ahhhh!"

Young Heon screamed and she came. The room vibrated with her scream, and the bed rocked with the intensity of their lovemaking and of them becoming one in body and soul. Young Ju's mouth descended down on her, sliding his tongue into her open mouth and heard her scream into his mouth, and he moves his hips again and again into her.

She climaxed again, and it was so intense that she sees white in her vision, and she woke up when Young Ju kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her, bringing her into his arms as he slides out from her. "I love you so very much, do you know that?"

He kisses her temple lovingly, and held her there in his arms. Young Heon snuggles into his embrace, and smiles into her slumber.

"I don't know… but I do know now…" Young Heon said to him with a small smile. "When do you start to fall for me?"

"Well…" Young Ju sighed dramatically. Young Heon slapped his bare chest, and Young Ju chuckles, holding her hand in his hand and kisses the back of her hand softly.

"I start to fall for you when Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok parted your hair and lets me see your face for the first time…"

Young Heon snapped her head up and stares at him.

"You're so beautiful did you know that?" Young Ju said to her with a small smile, caressing the sides of her face softly with the back of his hand. She sighs into his ministration and closes her eyes. "Your large brown eyes are so fiery and full of fire, your lips so red and beautiful and kissable, and your permanent blushes against your fair skin… you're so beautiful did you know that?"

"So beautiful…" Young Ju said, caressing her hair and her face with his hand and kisses her temple softly. "Like a star…"

"What you said now made me feel so wonderful…" Young Heon said to him, and rests her head in the crook of his neck. Young Ju held her, and he fell asleep together with her for the first time.


	11. Snow Day

**Chapter 11 – Snow Day**

Soon, winter started to come. The snow fell outside their department office, and Young Heon is so excited in seeing snow that she screams against the window.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" Young Heon exclaims happily. Young Ju shakes his head and return to his work.

"We'll get to play in it after you're done with your work, Young Heon…" Young Ju said without looking at her.

She stood up straight suddenly, and marches back to her table and begun to finish her piling work.

Young Heon had found out about the love bites, and had screamed shrilly for a good whole minute. Young Ju is so surprised that he rushes into the bathroom and, upon seeing her screaming at the sight of the love bites, he had laughed out loud.

"Those are the marks that I left for you," Young Ju told her. "It will keep away all the other male candidates that wanted to ask you out for a coffee and a stupid date…"

To her, work is something that is done in a fun way. She cracks cases like peanuts, and she done it in the fastest time available. Amongst all the Prosecutors, she is the youngest prosecutor to crack a case in less than 3 hours. 3 hours, is a record, because the last record is 3 days.

There is a vast difference between hours and days.

"P-prosecutor Soo Young Heon sshi…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her in a stuttering tone. Papers are flying everywhere, and Young Heon is cracking cases like she has never cracked them before. One after another, a solved case is thrown into the huge box at the corner of her desk, and it is piling up in an alarming rate. "Soo Young Heon sshi… slow down…"

"I wanna play…" Young Heon said to her in a serious tone, and Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok kept quiet.

Prosecutor Jang sighs. Nobody can stop her from wanting to play, and she alone could do it under Prosecutor Kim Young Ju's watchful eyes if she ever wants to go out to play earlier than their working hours. Why? Because she alone could finish her jobs on time, and because of that, she could go home earlier.

And because only Prosecutor Kim Young Ju could accompany her and is the only person tasked to watch over her due to her status as the junior Prosecutor in their office, and that he, as the boss, looks after her, and because of that as well, Young Heon would finish up his work as well and went home together.

Prosecutor Jang sighs again. _Prosecutor Kim Young Ju is sooo damn lucky with Prosecutor Soo Young Heon at his sides…_

Finally, at 2p.m sharp, Young Heon slams her last paper work on the table and on Young Ju's table as well.

"I'm done with today's work. Let's go and play…" she said in a murderous tone. Her play level has gone down to sub zero, and Young Ju did not argue with her when she walks out of the office with him following behind her. He bids the rest of his colleague's farewell, and he went to the front lobby with her.

Then he found her playing in the snow happily. So unlike the previous emotions she has displayed to him.

"Snow! Snow! Yay!" Young Heon exclaims happily, earning a few by passer's attention. They smiled at the sight of her looking so happy. She made an angel shape with her arms and legs, and she stood up and marvels her work.

"This is amazing!" she exclaims, as snow started to fall outside again. She jumps up and catches a snowflake, and watches as it melted in her hand. "So amazing!"

"I caught you!" Young Ju exclaims, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and they tumbles into the snow together. Young Heon laughs happily, and Young Ju lifts himself up by one arm and stares at her as he laughs with her.

"I caught you…" he said to her one more time, and caresses her face in his hand.

He couldn't forget yesterday night. He had made love to her for hours, and he didn't want to let her go. She feels so good in his arms, like she was made for him alone. And him alone.

Him alone.

"You caught me…" Young Heon said to him softly, and Young Ju stares at her beckoning eyes.

His lips descended down to hers, and he kisses her passionately in the snow. He kisses her hard, and held her head in his hands.

"I love you…" Young Ju said to her with a small blissful smile, and Young Heon smiles back at him.

"M-me too…" Young Heon said shyly, and he smirks at her.

"What did you say?" he teases her. "I didn't hear it…"

"I-I said… m-me too… I-I…" Young Heon stutters, and Young Ju chuckles.

"What is it? Tell me. You can tell me everything…" Young Ju said to her, and brushes off her long bangs away from her face.

Her face flushes red underneath the cold of the snow, and her breath came in puffs of frozen cloud in front of her.

"I said… I-I- I… I… I… l-lo-lov…" Young Heon stutters again, and blushes like a red tomato underneath him.

"What is it?" Young Ju prodded her, and if she could blush again, she would.

"I love you…" Young Heon blurted out, and closes her eyes tightly. "I love you, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim! I love you!" Young Heon exclaims, and Young Ju held her in his arms tightly and laughs out happily.

"I'm so happy you said these to me, Young Heon! I'm so happy!" Young Ju said to her, chuckling happily into her hair. Young Heon laughs as well, and with that, Young Ju pulls her up and escorted her to his car.

It is winter time. The snow falls outside heavily, and most work is done for the day. They have went to Young Ju's house, and the moment they enters, the snow becomes harder and wilder, and the news has reported that a snow storm is landing onto them soon. It would mean that she couldn't go home until the storm subsides…

Tomorrow is Friday, and since the broadcaster had said that the snowstorm would last for a good three days, that would mean he would have three days worth of holiday with Young Heon in his arms.

Three days worth of sex in bed with Young Heon.

"Ahh… ahh… ahh.. ahhnn… Young Ju…" Young Heon moaned as she is straddling Young Ju. Young Ju held her tightly around the waist with one arm as they rocked together on the bed, naked and facing each other in their lotus position, while the other is circling the back of her head, forcing her to look at him while he makes love to her.

"Young Heon… ahh…Young Heon…" Young Ju moaned as well, and uses one hand to hold her hips as she grinds into him with her open legs, her body naked and open to him as she becomes one with him penetrating inside her core.

The two couples intertwined their limbs together tightly on the bed, and all the blankets are surrounding them, giving them a little feeling of modesty as they makes love for long hours. There are candles everywhere, and the scent is making his head dizzy, and he wanted Young Heon. Hell, he wanted to be inside her forever.

The music is soft, and it is Gabrielle Aplin's songs. He knew she loves her songs, and he liked it as well. It was one of the traits that they shared, and he had opened the music for her while he makes love to her on his bed. Initially, he thought that he had to force her, and he did.

She had protested against him, and ran around the house with him catching up to her, giggling as she escapes his clutches again and again. Once he caught her, he threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the shower room, locking it behind him and advancing on her like a wild beast in heat.

Young Heon had looked so innocent and adorable then. She shyly smiles at him and avoid his advances, but he finally caught her in his arms and tore open her white oxford shirt, the buttons rained down on the cold tiles.

And she gasped.

She gasps in the most adorable way, and he couldn't help but to be rougher and wilder than ever. He felt like a rapist raping her, as her moans always has a 'no' or 'don't' inside them. But he knew it meant 'Don't stop' and no means… well… 'No, don't stop'.

He liked it.

He ripped her underwear apart and heaved her up onto the tiled sink. He spreads her legs wide open and he forced himself in between her legs. She protested then, but when his huge and wide penis enters her swiftly into her wet and ready core, she gasped in surprise and held the back of his neck, and she is silent as she stares into his eyes staring so intensely with love at her.

She looks down, and saw that he had injected himself inside her core. And his penis is pulsing with heat and pure male sex.

Pulsing.

She is his.

"You are mine," he said to her fiercely, and begun to pound into her open legs.

He likes to make love to her on the bathroom countertop. It gave him the kind of leverage that he needs to thrust into her fast and hard and stares at her ever changing emotions on her face. From pain to pleasure, and then from pleasure to bliss as she climaxes with him inside her, her muscles contorting powerfully and tightly against him as she held him tight in her arms while her legs wrapped around his hips tightly. Not to mention her half dressed state looks so sexy that he is hard for hours and he stares at her back on the mirror, and he had taken Viagra to keep him going again and again into her open legs.

They made love on the countertop for two hour straight. He kept on thrusting inside her, and did not stop. He wonders at the effects of the Viagra, and it made him last so long that he only came three times in that two hour.

Young Heon claws at his back as he made love to her, unable to escape or run from his clutches as he penetrated her open legs again and again. She came for exactly seven times on the bathroom countertop, one after another. And previously, he has prepared a hot bubble bath for her, and he lifted her off the countertop and enters the sink in Jacuzzi on the floor, the short flight of tiled stairs properly made so that he won't ever slip on the slippery tiles.

Here, he taught her how to ride him well like a horse rider. He had her straddled over his hips, and there, he guides her on how to move to please him. The Jacuzzi's vibrating component did not help much in retaining her climax, and she climaxes for another fifteen times in the Jacuzzi, screaming his name and screams for him to stop.

And it was then he moves them to the bed.

Young Heon is naked, and as well as Young Ju. Their clothes are strewn all over the floor and in the bathroom, and Young Ju had attacked Young Heon the moment she is on the bed with her legs spread wide open, entirely naked and welcoming him into her core, waiting for him to ravage her senseless.

"Ahhnn… mmm…. Yes… ahhh… ahh… yes… yes… ahh!" Young Heon moaned, and Young Ju held her tighter.

The bed creaked with their lovemaking, and it rocked with the intensity of their sex and their quest to reach a higher degree of climax and bliss together. He palms her breast, and squeezes them, contorting her huge breast's shape and marvels at the softness of her breast.

He releases her waist and held her head, kissing her deeply. Young Heon moaned into his mouth, and he loves it when she does that so much as to thrust upwards into her core hard, jerking his hips into her open legs. He heard her moan, and he swallows them with his mouth, moans and all.

"Ahh!" Young Heon screams into his mouth and claws at his back from having to feel the tip of his huge penis prodding at her cervix, sending an electric feeling into her whole body. She tried to scream without him having to kiss her at the moment, but he held her head down to his, and he swallows her screams. He covers them up again with his lips. He slides his mouth expertly against her lips, and she soon learns how to tangle up her tongue with his. They fought, and he wins.

He finds her mouth and lips sweet as honey and a strange kind of lily fragrance and sweetness, and he half wondered what made her taste so. It was like tasting ambrosia, and it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He couldn't stop kissing her senseless. He held her there, and his hand holding onto her head, not wanting her to move away as he kisses her deeply and moans into her mouth when her hips jerked hard and it sends a jolt of electric pleasure up his spine.

He slips his tongue into her mouth, and they both shares a breathe and panted against each other's mouth, calling each other's name while Young Ju is not capable of getting enough of her even though they have been making love for the past eight hours.

Young Heon wanted him, and Young Ju couldn't get enough of her. He thrust and thrust and thrust, and finally, Young Heon came, her ejaculation fluid running down his thighs.

"Young Ju… ahh… I came… I came…" Young Heon said to him, shivering and vibrating with the force of her climax against him, her legs and hips wounding tight around him as they makes love in the Lotus position. Her arms are around him, holding him tight to her while he held her naked and smooth body to his tighter still.

"I love you so very much, Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her. "I love you so very much… so very much…"

She smiles sweetly at him, and he kisses her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact and wrapped both arms around his neck and slides her hands up and down his shoulder and back. She loves his naked skin against her hand, and she felt warm and safe in his embrace and his strong arms wrapping around her.

He held her tight against him, afraid that she would disappear and be gone and he woke up to find everything a dream. But the smell of sex around the bed always brought him back to his senses, and there, he found her staring at him from above in their favorite sex position, the Lotus position. It made him felt close to her, and her breasts are pressed up to his face, and he could kiss her breast whenever he wanted. She gripped his hair, and scraps her fingernails against the nape of his neck. He groaned, and she knew, he loves it.

He had taught her how to ride him again on the bed, and in moments, she has learned to master the technique of riding his penis. With him buried deep within her in this position, she rocked against him and moves her hips in and out, up and down like an expert lover in no time.

"Young Heon… Young Heon… Young Heon…" Young Ju chanted her name like a mantra as she kisses him. She controls the speed and the intensity of the sex they are having, and he is entirely at her mercy. She held him in her arms and holds on to him tightly as she felt him come inside her.

"Yes… come inside me… yes… ahh… come inside me…" Young Heon said to him, and felt him ejaculate powerfully inside her in torrents of semen and hot fluids and bucked his hips against hers as he moans against her open mouth. He groaned into her mouth loudly and impressively as he ejaculates inside her with such force that he held her tightly in his arms. He buries himself deep inside her, and he came inside her cervix. His semen shoots directly into her cervix and covers her uterus in a thin wall of semen. His penis vibrated with the intensity of his ejaculation, and she loves it.

"Young Heon… I couldn't get enough of you… I want you…I want you… I want you…Young Heon… you are mine… mine… all mine… mine alone…" Young Ju said to her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her collarbone and giving her open mouthed kiss on her neck, breathing hot breath all over her as he licked her neck and her skin, tasting the salty and sweet taste of her sweat throughout their lovemaking. Young Heon threw her head back and moaned, and he sucked hard on her neck, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through her spine and skin.

"We have… we have three days…Ahh… ahh… ahh… you're so… ahh… you're inside me… Young Ju… ahh…You're moving… deep… ahh! So deep… so deep… you moved… it's so hot… so slippery… so hard… Young Ju…ahh…!" Young Heon said to him, and again rocked her hips hard against him in a slow motion. She jerked her hips forward, and Young Ju groaned.

"Ahh… you feel so good… so tight…I'm moving inside you… can you feel it?" Young Ju said to her, and held her tighter against him. Then she begun to pant hard and fast and her hips moves forward and jerked faster as well.

"Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh…" Young Heon moaned with each jerk of her hips, and Young Ju sucks on the skin around her neck. He forms a ring of love bites around her neck, and it is deep and dark red in color. She moaned and groaned at the pain that it sends down her body, but it feels so good as well. He wanted her, yes, he wanted her forever. He wanted everyone to see that she is owned by him, and with the love bites he bestows upon her neck without her knowledge would be the proof enough that she is his.

She is his.

_Mine! _He thought to himself as he sucks hard on her skin, and she moans from the pain and pleasure it gave her.

Blood colors his teeth as he sucks her skin. Her thin translucent skin seems to glow underneath the soft light of the candlelight. Her blood came right up to the surface of her skin as he sucks her blood, and he tasted the sweet and metallic taste of her blood. It is delicious, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm coming… I'm coming again… I'm coming… ahh! Young Ju… ahh… Yes… Ahh…!" Young Heon screamed, and Young Ju bites down on her breast as he felt hot liquid trailing down his thighs and his hips. She came on him, and the smell is deliciously musky and sweet.

_Like lilies_, he thought to himself. _Approximately forty three times now… _

Young Heon had a natural scent around her, and she smells everlastingly of lilies. It smells delicious, and it made him want to bite her all the more. But he couldn't bear to hurt her so, and he only resorts to nibbling her skin here and there lightly with his teeth. When he ran his teeth against her collarbone, she mewled in the most adorable voice he have ever heard from her.

He found her sensitive spot. He smiles to himself, and continues to suck her neck.

She held him tightly, her arms around his neck and around his shoulder, and Young Ju thrust rapidly into her.

"Ahh! Ahh! No… no! Stop! Ahh…. Ahh! Young Ju sshi! Young Ju sshi! Young Ju sshiiiii! Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhhh!" Young Heon screamed as Young Ju came inside her again, spilling another great torrent of semen and sex fluid inside her.

He held her tightly as he came, and he spills the last of his semen inside her uterus. And she came as well, screaming his name with her lips like a mantra.

"Young Ju sshi!" she screams, and vibrates against him. Her whole body jerked against him, and he held her to his body, her breast pressed up to his face. He bites on her nipples softly, and she jerked again.

"Forty-five times…" he mumbles into her breast, and she smiles. They have made love for forty-five times in the short span of eight hours. In the short span of eight hours, Young Heon have came forty-five times…

They stay in that position for a while. Young Heon caresses his sweaty hair, and Young Ju panted against her breast.

"How long?" Young Ju said to her. Young Heon glances at the large antique clock on the wall and said to him.

"Around 8 hours…" Young Heon said to him, caressing his hair and smiles.

"I've never known Viagra is that good…" Young Ju said to her. She smiles against his chest. "And I'm not tired at all…"

"You've been moving and kissing me none stops since 8 hours ago… and I'm starving…" Young Heon said to him, laughing when he tries to pull her back to the bed again.

"One more…" Young Ju said to her, pulling her back to the bed and crouched above her. He slides his huge rigid sex organ into her, and she moaned. "Make it forty-six…"

"Ahh… no… no… Young Ju… ahh! Stop…" Young Heon said to him, trying to push him off of her but to no avail.

Young Ju is a strong man. Unexpectedly, he had six packs, and a very good body contour as well. He moves himself in and out of her with his huge sex organ inside her vagina powerfully with each thrust of his hips, and it feels wonderful.

"Ahh… Young Ju… Young Ju… ahh…" Young Heon moaned as he goes faster a little, panting on the way.

"Young Heon… Young Heon… ahh..." Young Ju moaned by her ears, and lifts himself on one arm to look at her.

He saw her face contorted in pure pleasure and bliss. Her brows are furrowed together, and her mouth is forming a round little 'O' of pleasure as she lost her voice to moan as he enters her and jerked his hips into her open legs.

He descended down upon her and kisses her lips, sliding his tongue into her already open mouth and French kiss her lovingly as he moves his hips in and out of her. He loves to make love with her, and he loves her.

Kim Young Ju loves her.

Kim Young Ju loves Soo Young Heon.

Soo Young Heon.

Soo Young Heon.

Soo Young Heon.

_Mine,_ he thought to himself.

"I love you…" Young Ju breathed the words to her against her mouth and closes his eyes in bliss, and he jerked his hips forward into her open legs so powerfully that she rocked with the intensity of his lovemaking. She moaned against his lips, and he silences her with his mouth as he kisses her hard and deep, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth.

She mewled when he came inside her, the smell of sex on the bed so powerful that it brought her high and wild. Her hips jerked against his, and she held his hips tight to her open legs as she climaxed with him.

"Ahh… Young Ju…" Young Heon moaned.

"Young Heon…" Young Ju calls her name, unloading his sperms inside her.

They came down from their high slowly, and Young Heon enjoys the weight of Young Ju resting above her. It made her feel safe and alive, and she knew, then and there, he is the one for her.

Young Heon makes a move to leave the bed. This time, Young Ju allows her to leave the bed to make them dinner.

The snow outside is falling hard and cold. Young Ju shivers from the cold coming from the windows, and he turns on the heater in his room. Soon, the delicious smell of omelet permits his nose and he dresses quickly to follow the smell. But before he went out, he saw Young Heon have left her woolen cardigan on his bed again.

He smiles and took it with him. She hates the cold, and yet she loves snow and ice skating so much that she doesn't mind the cold much. But still, he didn't want her to catch a cold in his own home. He wouldn't be able to make love with her again later if she fell sick.

He found her cooking in his kitchen. Thank the Gods that she had come just in time before the snow starts to set in. The cars on the road couldn't move one bit, and everyone is in a dilemma. His office had to be closed that day because of the incoming snow storm. He inwardly prays that she would stay longer with him.

She is wearing another one of his oxford shirt. He had torn hers, and he briefly thought about compensating her by bringing her to shop around the shopping malls nearby and let her buy anything she wants. He has money, and he has a lot. He loves her so very much, and he smiles when he watches her humming music while she cooks.

She wore frilly panties around and the oxford shirt barely could hide what she is wearing. He felt hard again, and with that, he went up to take what he wants from her.

He hugged her from behind, and kisses her neck softly. She giggles.

"Good evening, Young Ju nim…" she said to him with a smile as she expertly flipped the omelet over the pan. He runs his hands up and down her thighs and tickles her. "Dinner would be ready in a while. Be patient…"

"I want my dinner now…" Young Ju said to her, and slips her underwear down.

"What?" Young Heon said, and she barely had time to register what he is talking about before he slipped his huge erect penis inside her hot core.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh…!" Young Heon moaned with the feeling of a huge rod coming into her pussy. He began to rock against her from behind. She is still frying their dinner, and with him rocking inside her, she couldn't concentrate.

"Young ju… Young Ju sshi… wait… wait…" Young Heon said to him. "I can't… wait… ahh… no… don't… don't… not now… please… wait…!"

"I'll be quick…" Young Ju said to her, and he picks up his speed. Soon, he brought Young Heon to her climax, and he spills his seed deep into her uterus.

Young Heon panted with her back to him. Young Ju closes the switch to the hot plate and places the omelet on the nearby plate that Young Heon has prepared for them earlier. Knowing that she is out of breath, he carries her darling styled in his arms and places her on the dining chair.

"Now, we can have real dinner…" Young Ju said to her with a small smile, and she smiles back at him.

She gobbles down the food in the fastest speed ever. Young Ju had to fights with her to get the last piece of omelet, and he won. She grumbles, and pouted in such an adorable way that he had to pinch her face.

"You are so adorable, my little star…" Young Ju said to her, smiling widely at Young Heon. "I couldn't get enough of you…"

"You already had me for forty-six times just now…" Young Heon said to him with a smile. "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't think so…" Young Ju said to her in a grave tone. Immediately, Young Heon is alarmed.

"Actually, I have something I wanna tell you…" Young Ju said to her in a grave tone, and Young Heon's heart speeds up.

"What is it?" she said worriedly, leaning in front of the table and her eyes are wide, staring at him openly with her brown eyes.

He touches his heart, and he looks at her.

"I think I've lost my heart to you…" he said to her, and smiles widely when she smiles at him, finally realizing that he is only joking.

"Don't scare me like that!" Young Heon slapped him over the table over his arm, and he avoided her slap and caught her hand in his. He chuckles as he kisses her on her knuckles.

"I love you so very much, Young Heon, do you know that?" Young Ju said to her, and watches her blush in front of him shyly.

"I love you so very much, so very much, so very much…" Young Ju said, and with each word, he kisses up to her arms and up to her face as he stood up and leans over to the table to kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I never loved someone as much as I love you before…" Young Ju said to her sincerely, and his eyes is bright and wide open as he tells her what his heart wanted to tell her. He places her hand on his heart, and he said to her in a clear and deep voice, "This is yours now… take good care of it. It's fragile, and is prone to jealousy…"

Young Heon smiles and laughs at his comment. She stood up, and hugs Young Ju with her small short arms.

"Thank you for loving me, Young Ju…" Young Heon said to him with a small smile as she tells him in his embrace. Young Ju wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifts her up from the ground slightly, hearing her squeak in return. He settles her down and they parted. Young Heon touches Young Ju's face softly, and Young Ju places his hand on top of her hand, and held it there as he kisses the palm of her hand. "You are so generous with your love, and so kind, and so gentle with me. I thank you for loving me… and I love you…"

Young Ju descended his lips down onto her lips and kisses her hard and passionately. Her words touch his heart, and Gods above, he loves her so very much! He couldn't possibly love anyone else so much, and he didn't believe he could love someone so much. But he did. And he did it on her. She is the sole person he loves so much, and loves enough to give her his heart.

He lifts her up in mid kiss and swings her around, hearing her laugh happily in his arms. He settles her down on the ground, and they rests in each other's embrace and watches the snow storm raging outside, as their hearts rests calmly with each other.


	12. Birthday

**Hello everyone! This is Artemis615, and I am in love with Prosecutor Kim Young Ju! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Oh well, at least he is not lonely anymore. Oh, and by the way, I suggest, and I strongly suggest you would download this song called Through The Ages by Gabrielle Aplin. This song is the main theme for this story. So you can listen to all of her songs while you read the fanfic okay? But for this chapter, please listen to Through The Ages. Because this chapter is made for that...  
**

**Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Birthday**

Today is a special day, and everyone knows about it. So when Prosecutor Kim Young Ju enters his office and saw everyone smiling so widely at him, he froze.

"What?" he said, frozen and ready to balk in case anything happens. Everyone looks so happy, and something is wrong here.

Seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Young Ju repeats his words again, and everyone smiles and shakes their head, sitting down. Young Heon is making eye contact with Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok and Prosecutor Jang, and he knew, they are planning something dirty.

"Tell me…" he said seriously, and slapped one file on top of Young Heon's table. Naturally, she jumped.

"Young Ju nim…" she said sweetly, and stood up and gave him a ninety degree low bow of respect. He balked.

"Young Ju nim, is there anything I can help you with? Anything at all?" Young Heon said to him sweetly with a wide beautiful smile on her lips. Her teethes are white and sparkling as well. Her whole being vibrated with a 'Smile! Smile! Smile!" strange air and he couldn't help but to shiver.

"Yeah… I had a few letters to be collected below… I was just going to go get it…" Young Ju said while staring at Young Heon, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes are sparkling.

Her eyes are sparkling.

_Her eyes are sparkling_, he thought to himself. And she is smiling that wide smile of hers. Something is definitely not right here.

"I'll get them for you, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim!" Prosecutor Jang exclaims, and hurries out of the door and scrambled out of it before he could say 'wait!'

He turns around and finds there are two other prosecutors staring and smiling at him in a rather eerie way. It felt as if he had done something wrong, but he didn't do anything wrong! What did he do wrong!?

"What did I do wrong?" Young Ju spits it out, staring at them as they walks over their desk and advances towards him. Young Heon grabbed Young Ju's arms and gently settles him over his seat and massages his shoulders.

"Coffee? Tea? Or me?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him with a wide scary smile on her face, and Prosecutor Kim Young Ju is totally freaked out.

"What?!" he heard the 'Coffee, tea or _me_' phrase from Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok. She giggles and covers her mouth daintily with the back of her hand and walks away, preparing a cup of steaming cup of coffee for him. Young Heon laughs at her heartily, and there it is, he saw them making some stupid eye contact.

Prosecutor Kim Young Ju had no idea what is happening.

"What in the world is wrong in here!?" Young Ju exclaims, standing up only to have been pressed back down by Young Heon. "Is this some kind of joke going on in here!?"

"Sit down, Prosecutor nim," Young Heon said to him in a sweet and gentle tone, and he had his mouth gaping wide at her. "Just relax. Everything is done for the day. You can relax now. Leave the rest to us…"

"What!?" he exclaims again, his face exasperated and hopelessly asking for answers.

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim," Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him. "You don't have to worry about a _single_ thing today. Just relax, and sit at your desk. Your letters will be arriving soon…"

"Here it is!" Prosecutor Jang came bursting into the door, waving the letters in his hands and appears totally out of breath. "Here it is, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju sshi… oh no… is Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim. Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim… your letters…"

"What in the world…" Young Ju said to himself, and marvels at the three of them staring and smiling at him.

"What is wrong with you people today!?" Young Ju angrily exclaims at them, and they walked backward with a wide smile on their lips.

"Nothing, Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim…" all three of them said in unison, and that is all it took for Young Ju to blow up.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Young Ju said, taking his jacket and striding out of the office.

"But you can't!" Young Heon said to him, grabbing onto his jacket. He needs his jacket. It's blazingly cold outside, and he couldn't possibly survive the cold out to the carpark without his jacket. "You must stay!"

"Then tell me what in the blazing name of God is happening in here?!" he exclaims loudly to everyone. "What is wrong with you people? You guys looks plain creepy now…"

"Nothing!" Young Heon jumps in front of him and blocked his exit way. "Nothing is wrong here, right?"

"Right!" the rest said in unison. And that is all it took for him to lose control.

"Get out!" Young Ju said to all of them, and they all ran out of the office.

He sat down, sighing to himself and rubbed his forehead. Everything seems to go well a few days ago. But he just couldn't work with their creepy eyes staring at him, and those creepy smiles as well.

They didn't come back for a long time, and Young Ju is still staying in the office finishing up some work. It was well past 7 p.m when he realizes that he has overstayed in the office.

"Oh, shit…" he mumbles to himself, and stood up to leave.

And that is when the lights go off in the office.

Everything is plain dark. Pitch black. Plain black. And deep dark black.

"Shitty things happens today…" Young Ju mumbles to himself, and searches for his phone.

Then, he heard the door opens, and a warm yellow light lights up in the office.

"Happy birthday to you," Young Heon sang, coming in the office with a huge three tier cake. The lights are still off, and the ghostly light from the candle light on the cake lights up her face, and she looks as if she is glowing. Her eyes sparkle and she is beautiful.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kim Young Ju nim! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang the birthday song to him, and he is in stupor.

Everyone burst out the party pooper, and they turns on the lights. Hell, even Kim Na Na and Lee Yun Seong is there!

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim! Happy birthday!" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him happily, placing a gift on top of his desk.

"Prosecutor Kim Young Ju nim! Happy birthday! This is from me!" Prosecutor Jang said to him and smiles widely and clapped his hands at the happy event.

"Kim Young Ju sshi, happy birthday!" Kim Na Na said to him happily, and gave him a small square box.

"Kim Young Ju sshi, happy birthday," Lee Yun Seong said to him, smiling slightly as he slides a decent sized present onto his table. His small desk is overflowing with gifts, and it is approximately the first time that someone had taken it out to celebrate his birthday with him.

"And this is from me!" Young Heon said to him happily. She single handedly handed him a small rectangular black box with an elegant blue and silver ribbon on it and held the cake on the other hand. She smiles brightly at him, and beckoned him to open her gift.

"Go on! Open it! I do hope you'll like it!" Young Heon said to him. And he opens it in a dazed sort of way.

It was a white gold fountain pen. The elegant handle and the bright white gold clip had him momentarily stunned into stupor, and its shape and size fits him perfectly. He is so stunned that he is at the loss of words. This must have cost a fortune, and not to mention it is from Tiffany.

"Here! Blow your candles!" Young Heon said to him. "And don't forget to make a wish as well!"

"Yeah! Kim Na Na said to him happily. "Make a good wish this time! Don't waste it! You only get to have one wish every year!"

Young Ju stares at her and at his colleagues. Everyone supported him and stays by his side when he is down in his glory and his status. Everyone stays with him. And they are his friends.

But not Young Heon.

She is there at every event of his life. Even Prosecutor Jang had his moments of doubts on whether he should follow him or not when he is not in his glory as a prosecutor. She is there when he is down. She is there when he is happy, and she is there wherever he goes.

She accompanies him during his meals time, and she is there when everyone left him. She is there to tell him stories, and she chatters so much his ears are full sometimes. But he loves to hear her voice. He loves to see her face. He loves to feel her beside him. And he loves her.

She is not his friend. She is someone that will guard his heart.

She is the kindler of his heart.

"Young Ju sshi," Young Heon said to him. "Come on, blow it…"

Young Ju smiles at her and blows out the candle after he wishes on his one wish. He wishes what Young Heon sees in her future vision would not be true, and that he and Young Heon would be together because of his wish. Then, he blows his candles.

Everyone clapped their hands and popped party poopers.

"Young Ju sshi," Young Heon called him. Young Ju looks up from his cake and smiles at her sweetly and gently.

"Yes, Young Heon?" Young Ju said to her. Young Heon smiles, and kisses his cheek shyly.

"I thank you sincerely for being born thirty years ago," she said to him, and he is stunned to stupor. She smiles at him sweetly and continues. "Because of this, I came to see you here in this time and era, and because of this, I came to love such a wonderful man. Because of this, Kim Young Ju sshi, I love you, and I have never been happier than to meet you now in the present."

Young Ju had never been more grateful to someone other than her in his entire life. No one appreciates his life, or his work, or his anything. People at the prosecutor office scorned him for being the son of Kim Jong-shik. People scorned him for protecting his father, when he has done nothing of the sort. People scorned him for taking high status people into custody and into jail, and because of that, his life is often threatened. People scorned him for being good, and for upholding justice when briberies overwhelmed the ruling system of Korea. People scorned him for revealing the secrets of the prime minister of Korea, and people scorned him for being Kim Young Ju.

And that he is better off not being born at all.

He had heard that almost all his life. Most people hated him for upholding the laws in a strict way. He heard everyone said they hate Kim Young Ju, the greatest prosecutors and the youngest prosecutor to beat the huge and important case like this. He knew they hate him, and he kept the problems in his heart. He minds the news a lot, but what could he do? He is just a man.

He is just a man.

Just a man.

And a man could bleed and cry… just like a human.

Just how much more hurt can a man takes? He often wonders to himself this question, and he couldn't find the answer to it.

For once in his life time, he heard someone said they are thankful for him being born thirty years ago. For once in his life time, he is undeniably happy. For once in his life time, his heart contorted in such a happy way that tears fell down his face when he heard her say those words.

For once in his life time, he is glad to meet Soo Young Heon, the little star that saves his life.

And for once in his life time, he is glad to be born thirty years ago…

His eyes grew blurry, and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Tears fell, and he cried.

He lurches forward and hugs Young Heon in his arms tightly. He cries in her embrace, and Young Heon pats his back to console him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Don't be sad… you should be happy. This is your birthday today…" Young Heon consoles him, and the rest of the prosecutors and Kim Na Na and Lee Yun Seong watch on with a troubled expression in their expression, not knowing what made him behaves in such a way.

"Thank you… Young Heon…" Young Ju sobbed into her shoulders. His tears fell down fast like torrents of waterfall and soaked her white oxford shirt. "Thank you, for being grateful of me being here, for being born, for being here with you… thank you… for being grateful of me being born… "

Young Heon smiles and held him in her arms. That day, Young Ju cried into Young Heon's shoulders. Everyone watches as their strongest Prosecutor broke down in front of them, and cried his heart out into her small shoulders for being touched with her birthday words and wish for him.

Her body is small, and everything about her screams mini. Her shoulders are narrow and short, and small. But to him, it is what gives him strength to move on. Her shoulders gave him the place he need to rest, and to cry, and to be sad and voice out his problems and his stresses and his past. Her arms provide him the warmth he never had and never felt. Her eyes look at him without judging him, and her lips caresses his in such ways that made him felt everything is alright.

Nothing mattered. Nothing matters. And nothing matter.

Nothing at all.

"I love you," Young Heon said to him gently and patted his back. "Don't worry okay? I won't leave you… forever… I will be by your side… always…" Young Heon said to him, and patted his head softly as he cried into her shoulders.

That day, everyone saw just how fragile their strongest prosecutor is. That day, everyone knew, just how much Young Heon loves Kim Young Ju, and everyone saw just how much Kim Young Ju loves Soo Young Heon. That is the day when they all knew, that Kim Young Ju and Soo Young Heon are destined lovers…


	13. Twilight

**Chapter 13 – Twilight**

Young Heon started her Sunday by waking up and making Young Ju breakfast. He is still slumbering, and she pities him because he has worked well into the dawn with his piling works. She opted to help him finish it up later, when he went out to buy her groceries.

These days, Young Heon has been staying at Young Ju's place. She said that it is nearer to the office, and she could sleep a little more lately into the day before she would start work. She had brought Young Ju to see her mother, and her mother had blushed like a high school girl when she sees how handsome Young Ju is.

All in all, everyone knew they are lovers and a couple now. They go everywhere together, and with Young Ju's quick wits and Young Heon's brains, they crack cases like they're lesser than a peanut. Everyone marvels at their great team work, and everyone is happily working with them.

Soon, Young Heon's status rise up, and she becomes Senior Executive Prosecutor, same rank with Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok and Prosecutor Jang. Young Ju is so happy for her that he had awarded her with a bouquet of red roses and sent it to their office.

Another party came up. This time, Young Heon is determined to dress in something that suits Young Ju. He had picked out a sleek and shiny black tuxedo with a smart bow tie in front of his neck and a tinge of dark green by the sides of his cuffs, while Young Heon had searched high and low for the perfect dress to suit him.

Finally, she found one.

It was a flowing emerald colored dress that shimmers when she moves. It was made of the finest silk, and it is a bare back dress. Pearls are sewn onto the sides that frames the heart shaped chest shape in the front of the dress, and the straps are made from Swarovski beads.

She is beautiful when she emerges from Young Ju's bathroom, and her hair is perfectly coiffed up and curled that she looks breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful…" Young Ju whispers to her, and kisses the nape of her neck.

He escorted her to the limousine service he had ordered for them, and she climbs into them gracefully.

When they arrive there at the party, everyone is in awe with her beauty. Everyone wanted to talk to her, and congratulate her for her rise in status. She smiles at them graciously and mumbles a thank you from time to time. Young Ju brought her to the buffet table, and she ate a little of everything.

"I used to think that you love to gobble your food up…" Young Ju said with a chuckle.

But Young Heon did not chuckle.

"I am nervous…" Young Heon said to him.

Young Ju blinked.

"Why would you be nervous?" Young Ju said to her, asking her out of curiosity.

"Well…" she started. "Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok asked me to sing in the party… she said it was meant to be an entertainment for each of the departments here…"

"Sing?" Young Ju said to her, surprised. "You can sing?"

"A little…" Young Heon said nervously, wringing her hands together.

"And now!" the host calls, and Young Heon jumps. "We welcome our latest star in the Prosecutors Department, Miss Soo Young Heon! She is going to entertain us a song!"

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon whines. And Young Ju smiles up at her and gave her chin a quick squeeze.

"Go up there and sing… come on… you'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you here…" he said to her, and she smiles.

Bravely, she walks on her wobbly legs and went up to the stages. She coughs, and the audiences mumbles.

"W-well… h-hi…" Young Heon stuttered, and takes in a deep breath to steady herself.

"Your girl there?" Lee Yun Seong came and talk with Young Ju. Kim Na Na is by his sides, and she is smiling at him.

"Hello, Kim Young Ju sshi…!" Na Na said to him happily, and Lee Yun Seong pulls her backward.

"What?" Na Na protested.

"Don't get too close to him. You'd never knew when you are going to get eaten by the big bad wolf…"

Young Ju smiles and chuckles. He watches Young Heon, and from there, he saw just how beautiful she is.

"She is a beautiful one…" Yun Seong said to him, and Young Ju nods his head.

"She is…" he said to him, and stares at Young Heon.

"H-hello… W-well… I-I-I… I'm Soo Young Heon…" she stutters, and takes another deep breath. She looks at the musician, and find that there is no pianist there.

"Where is the pianist?!" Young Heon exclaims into the microphone, and everyone laughs.

The people under the stages panicked. Apparently, the pianist had a sudden stomach ache, and had went into the toilet. No one plays the piano, and there is no entertainment.

The guests begun to grumble, and they begun to make noises.

Young Heon stood there, humiliated and feeling so shy she couldn't move. She is in near tears, and Young Ju saw this.

Moving forward, Young Ju steps up to the stage and held her hand in his.

"We'll get through this together…" he said to her, and she is so surprised she couldn't talk.

He walked towards the piano, and he saw the notes of the song she is going to sing. It is 'Through the Ages' by Gabrielle Aplin. He smiles, and he lets his fingers glides on the piano keys.

Everyone is quiet, and they watched their performance. Young Heon is calmed by the appearance of Young Ju, and takes a deep breath and begun to sing upon the piano hitting the keynotes…

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me..._

_This is where it all begins,_

_Your hands so soft and gentle_

_I won't let it go_

_No, I won't let it go_

Her voice is clear like a bell, and like water dripping in an unnamed cave, and like two glass hitting together to form a perfect sound. She appears to glow with her singing, and she is beautiful.

Young Heon is beautiful.

She shines like the star, and like the star, she is perfect.

Young Ju had a perfect woman by his side.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is share a smile with you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_My love will testify and last through the ages_

_Every soul alive, the shadows in my heart_

_Every soul alive is looking for the true light_

_But when you let it shine, the blackest shadow hides_

_Darkness receding from the light of day_

_Nothing would ever be enough, but you spread your wings_

_As if to wrap around me now, you wrap around me now_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you until I close my eyes_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_History books will tell our love through the ages_

As she sings, she closes her eyes, conveying the love she has for the one person into the song, and Young Ju smiles at her, a tell-tale sign that a tear is coming in his eyes as he quickly blinked them away. There are so much emotion in her voice and song that he felt so touched. In her song, she had said that she wanted to share a smile with him until she crosses the twilight, and she wanted to share a smile with him until she closes her eyes.

Then and there, he knew, she is the reason he lives on and continues to shine as a prosecutor, and fought with everyone else and regains back his former glory. For her, he fought. For her, he stays, and for her, he loves. His love will testify and last through the ages, just like her song.

_No matter how hard I tried, to find a reason to be living_

_Nothing mattered till_

_I found this love in us_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

She is beautiful as she sings, and she sings like a star. Like a star, she shines. His fingers glided through the piano keys, and it forms the song that she sings. For him, she sings, and for him, she has bravely stood up the stages and braves through everyone's expectation of her. She kept that smile for him, and only for him, and until she crosses the twilight, nothing would and could be truer than this love she has for him.

And him, her…

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

Everyone clapped their hands. Yun Seong and Kim Na Na clapped their hands as well, and blew a whistle at them for their splendid job. Young Ju came from the piano and held Young Heon's hand, and they went down from the stages together.

"You're good!" Yun Seong said to her and Young Heon smiles.

"Thanks…" she said shyly, and saw Kim Na Na standing behind Yun Seong.

She screams.

"Bear Na Na!" Young Heon screams at the sight of Na Na, and Na Na too, screams at the sight of Young Heon.

They hugged each other and chatters and chatters and chatters. Young Ju shakes his head at her and smiles.

"You love her that much huh?" Yun Seong said to him out of the blue. Young Ju was taken aback with the question.

But he nodded his head as an answer.

Yun Seong smiles.

"Then quickly marry her…" Yun Seong said to him, and Young Ju is again taken aback by his sudden request.

"There is a good reason why I ask you to marry her quickly. I mean, look at all those perverts and wolves around her…" Yun Seong pointed it out to him, and truly, he begun to take them all in.

All the males in the room surrounding Young Heon is staring at her. Whether it is her shapely hips or bottom or her huge breast and the dress that reveals a little of her cleavage, he didn't want to know. Knowing would only make him angrier.

And jealous.

"I wouldn't wanna be you right now," Yun Seong said to him with a smile and patted his back in a friendly sort of way. "But take my advice. Marry her. And she'll be safe from all the clutches of the wolves…"

With that, Yun Seong strode away to get another glass of vodka. Young Ju watches him walk away, and watches Young Heon again. She is so beautiful. Would she want to marry him?

He is a Prosecutor. He sends people to jail by prosecuting them, powerful or not, and so long as they break the law, he would send them to jail. And because of this as well, he has many enemies. He lives in the most expensive apartment in Seoul just so that he could be safe, since the security measures and the guards there are high class and top notch in their country.

He wanted her to be safe, but at the same time, he wanted her by his side. Hell, he wanted her as his wife, and she is the perfect wife candidate for him. He wanted desperately for her to be safe, and it would be unfair for her if he made the choice himself. She has her part as well, and he would allow her to make the choice for herself.

He would make the proposal, and whether or not she accepts his proposal, he would have no regrets. He would have at least asked her once, and if she had said no, then he won't ever ask again. One word from her shall silence him forever, and he knew it to be true.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon calls him, bouncing him back to reality. He saw her standing beside him and smiles up at her.

"Yes? What is it?" Young Ju said to her.

"Come, let's go for a dance!"

Young Ju places his champagne glass down on the nearby table and invites her for a dance.

That night, Young Ju again dances with Young Heon in his arms. This time, they dance as lovers. Young Heon stares into Young Ju's eyes, while he stares into hers. They are very much in love, and occasionally, Young Ju would raise Young Heon's hand and kisses the back of her hand gently.

"I love you so very much, Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her. "Uphold your promise to me… stay with me… and never leave…"

Young Heon smiles at him softly and holds his face in her hand. "I will never leave you… until I cross into the twilight…"

Young Ju smiles, remembering the lyrics of the song she has just sang.

"You sang so beautiful just now…" Young Ju said to her, and she smiles again.

"My family all sings. So I am a natural singer… It's just that it's been a while since I last do it, so I was a bit afraid and nervous…" Young Heon said to him, and smiles as he draws her closer to his body.

"I love you so very much, Young Heon, I love you so very much," Young Ju said to her, and kisses her temple lovingly. She closes her eyes, and felt his fluttering kisses around her face.

"I love you…" Young Ju said, kissing her eyes.

"I love you…" Young Ju said again, kissing her nose.

"I love you, Young Heon," Young Ju said, kissing both of her cheeks.

And lastly, she anticipates the kiss he is going to give her. She opens her eyes, and saw him staring at her with such a beckoning expression.

And she knew.

She knew, then and there, that he wanted her to kiss him.

And she did.

Leaning forward and onto her tiptoes, Young Heon kisses Young Ju on his lips softly, and Young Ju held her there in his arms. They kissed softly, and held each other in their arms.

"I love you so very much as well… my prosecutor nim…" Young Heon said to Young Ju, and he smiles widely at her in his handsome youthful smile.


	14. Starlight

**Chapter 14 – Starlight**

That day, Young Heon woke up with a feeling of dread in her.

Young Ju is not by her side, and when she woke up feeling the empty bed by her side, she panicked.

"Young Ju… Young Ju…!" Young Heon calls his name like a mantra, and she searches for him in the house.

She found her standing at the balcony, staring out at the snow that covers Seoul. He turns around and looks at her with a smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning, my little star…" he said to her, and is momentarily sent into a shock when she lurches forward and embraces him tightly in her arms.

"I thought you were gone…" she said in his embrace, and he smiles at her.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere…" he said to her.

"I really thought you were gone… the dream came back, and I saw you dead…" she said to him, and tears begun to fell down from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said to her, detaching himself from her and wipes her tears away from her face. "Nothing is going to happen, alright? I am fine. I'm here. With you, by your side…"

She nods her head and hugs him again, determining not to leave him alone for anything in the world.

His phone rang, and another sense of dread fills her core.

She is too late in stopping him from picking up the call, and his face turns grave and serious.

"They found the history military book," Young Ju said to her, grabbing his coat and storming out of the house. Young Heon begged him not to go.

"Please don't go," tears fell down her face, and she cried at him. "No, please don't go… stay… with me… here… where it is safe for you… after today, I promise you. Just after today, please…"

Young Ju stares at her. He held her face in his hand, and places his forehead with hers.

"I can't…" he said to her, and Young Heon sobbed. "I'm sorry. This is too important…"

With that, he is gone.

Young Heon sobbed into her hands as she watched him go away. This is possibly the last time she would see him alive and well, and fate is already turning their wheels.

She only has one chance to save him. Only one.

And with that, she grabbed her motorbike keys and storms out of the house with her woolen cardigan.

She follows Young Ju, who had no idea that she is following behind. He is too immersed in his work, and with that, he drove as fast as he could to the site that City Hunter has told him. He had a sense of dread going on in him as well, but he ignores it. He knew Young Heon begged him not to go, but this is the history military book they are talking about! It is as valuable as the whole of Korea's land!

He couldn't stop it.

And he couldn't stop her tears.

"I'm sorry, Young Heon…" he said to her in the car, and bites his lips as he slammed on the brakes and gets out of the car. He arrives at the Seoul's car junkyard and went in bravely.

There, he engages into a fight.

"Don't you guys even think about wanting to go through this door!" he exclaims at the henchmen's surrounding him, and sends a message to Lee Yun Seong. "Whoever wants to die first, come!"

They attacked him, and he hits them with the metal bar. One of them manages to hit his back, and he coughs blood.

Young Heon arrives there with her motorbike, and saw Yun Seong getting something out of a car with a flattener up on the car. She nearly screams when he didn't come out, but when he did, she sighs with relief.

She felt the time for Young Ju is coming soon, and she needs to go to him now. She enters the junkyard through the backdoor, and came in through a large space of place with lots of old junks and tires.

She saw Young Ju kneeling on the floor, and he is bleeding badly.

"Can you catch me in this state?" the evil head said to him arrogantly while Young Ju held onto his leg, refusing to let him get away. "Do you have any last words? Just say it!"

"Cheon Jae Man!" Young Ju calls him, and Young Heon remembers it. She seals that name into her mind forever, and she curses the man for making her lover suffers so. "Your charges…" Young Ju said, having difficulties to stand up. "…dereliction of duty, fraud, tax evasion, and abetting murder! I, Seoul Public Prosecutor, Kim Young Ju, hereby charges you… Cheon Jae Man, the maximum statutory penalty is 22 years and 6 months…"

Cheon Jae Man smirks, and nods his head at his henchman standing behind Young Ju.

And that is the moment when Young Heon suddenly remembers everything.

Her memories, her visions, her future sight seeing abilities flares up, and she glows.

Time stopped, and her memories surges forward.

Of Young Ju smiling at her…

Of Young Ju accidentally tore her dress…

Of Young Ju picking up the wrong phone…

Of Young Ju watching her dance on ice…

Of Young Ju kissing her for the first time under the New Year's fireworks…

Of Young Ju making love to her the first time, making her scream as he punctures her virgin vagina with his penis with a single thrust…

Of Young Ju smiling at her…

Of Young Ju crying into her shoulders…

Of Young Ju dying…

Dying…

Dying…

And she is there…

Suddenly, she knew where she is supposed to be…

The man standing behind Young Ju raises the metal bar and prepares to strike Young Ju's head, which would deliver the fatal blow to his head. He would die because of that.

And she is the only one who can save him.

Time slows down as she ran.

She ran, and she glows with the intensity of a starlight.

A starlight, as legend has always said, would only glow so bright at the moment of their death…

And she glows, and glows, and glows, with such intensity as to rival that of the sun.

She glows, and with the starlight, she moves through time faster than anyone could see her.

"Young Ju!" she screams, and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, taking the blow that is meant for his head.

Then, the time moves again.

The pendulum swings, and so does the sand of time. Time starts again, and there, her fate waits.


	15. I Shine For You

**Chapter 15 – I Shine For You**

The pendulum swings, and so does time.

Legend foretold of the fates of stars. They shine upon the earth through the power of the sun and the power of the moon. They receive energy from both sources, and from there, they shines onto the earth, watching over the earth forever and ever and ever. And when the time comes for them to die, they would shine their everlasting starlight, and in that starlight, in that short moment of their last dying breath, the stars would shine so bright it rivals that of the sun, and then…

They would die…

"Young Ju!" Young Heon screams, and enveloped Young Ju's body with her own body, using her own body as a shield against the harm that is to come to him fatally. She wanted to protect him, and she would. She would do it a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times, and she would not regret it.

She would not regret it.

Happiness comes only in the darkest hours, but only if you knew where to find them, and where to search for them. Her happiness is short, and it did not last longer than three months since she first saw him. But she knew, she loves him, and hell, she loves him like she never loved before.

In her sudden rise of power, she stopped time. And while she stopped time, she shines her starlight, and it envelops her whole being with such powers that she could stop time. Moving through the time forcefully, she changes the fate of Kim Young Ju. She changes his fate of dying, and she made it so that she is the one who is dying instead of him, and she changes it with her starlight power.

She is starlight.

And she is the star.

Time moves again, and the metal bar hits Young Heon on her head hard. She barely had time to scream, and blood already pours from her cracked skull.

She shines brightly, and she floated up into the air. Her long hair dances around her in unseen wind, and it licked her skin like tendrils of fire. She screams one loud shrill scream, and the men parted. All the men that aims to hurt Young Ju is thrown back, and they are fainted from her power alone.

She floated back down, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Young Heon!" Young Ju exclaims his eyes wide and panicking for once.

He saw her bleeds dark red blood from her head, and her eyes are wide open, staring at him.

"Young Ju… sshi…" Young Heon calls him, and her starlight dwindles.

"Young Heon?! Young Heon! Young Heooooon!" Young Ju screams her name, and she slowly closes her eyes.

"I- I… I… I love… you…" Young Heon said to him, and a tear slides out of her eyes. Young Ju's tears fell, and he held her in his arms.

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju calls her, rocking her in his arms. "Please… don't… please… please… you promised you'll be by my side… always… always… please…"

"Always…" Young Heon mumbles with a smile, and with that, she passes out.

"Young Heon sshi!" Yun Seong calls her from afar. Young Ju turns around and saw Yun Seong coming to save them.

"Yun Seong ah…" Young Ju said his tears unstoppable. "Save her… please… please… I… I cannot lose her…"

Yun Seong checked her pulse and her eyes.

"She's still alive. Come, get her into my car. I'll send her to the hospital…" Yun Seong said, and carries Young Heon in his arms.

Both of them ran to the car and, upon getting into the car, Yun Seong stepped on the pedal hard and the car lurched forward so fast everyone is thrown back into the car. Young Ju held Young Heon in his arms and cried.

"Young Heon… Young Heon… you promised… you gave me your words you won't… that you won't leave me… Young Heon ah…" Young Ju rocked Young Heon in his arms, using his coat to try and stem the blood flow from her head.

They arrived at the hospital, and she is sent to the emergency department quickly. After 5 minutes, one doctor came out and asks Young Ju for blood.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She needs transfusions, but unfortunately our hospitals are out of blood right now…" the doctor said.

"My blood is O!" Yun Seong exclaims in a panic. "I can save her!"

The doctor quickly escorts Yun Seong to a room and takes his blood. He then transfuses it to Young Heon, and for the moment, she stabilizes. She is sent to the operation theater, and there, they waited for her to come out.

But for now, they knew she is safe… and is fighting for her life…

"Thank you, Yun Seong," Young Ju said to him, his voice wavers as another wave of tears came at him again. "I will never forget this debt…"

"So long as she is safe, man…" Yun Seong said to him, patting his shoulder to console the man so in love with Young Heon. "So long as she is safe…"

"Why would you risk your life for her?" Young Ju asks him out of the blue. "I mean, she isn't your anyone. You've lost a considerable amount of blood last time… and you're not completely recovered…"

Yun Seong thought back about the short amount of time he had with Young Heon. She is a bright and intelligent girl, and if there is no Kim Na Na, he would have fallen in love with her as well. She saves Kim Na Na and offered her the best and safest place to stay in, and gave her so many things as well. So far as he knew, Young Heon had secretly signed a contract with Na Na's name, and now Na Na is one of the richest tycoon in Korea with half the shares of Soo Young Heon.

She is so kind.

Na Na is so lucky to have her as her besties. Young Heon never hesitate to help anyone. Anyone at all.

Then he remembers his ajusshi at the train. He had smelled so bad people avoided him. But Young Heon had came to him and wipes dirt off his coat and ask him if he had any money to go home to. Yun Seong saw it, and he is grateful that someone is kind to his Ajusshi. She is so kind.

Then, when she had found out that he is the City Hunter, she had kept quiet, and called him on a private phone that she has with her as the little princess of the largest oil tycoon in Korea.

_"Yun Seong sshi... I know who you are..." she said to him, and he balked. _

_"W-what are you talking about?" Yun Seong tried to lie to her. _

_"I know you are City Hunter, and I am here to tell you, I swear I will never tell another soul. I will protect you with all my powers. I have connections no one knew. Not even Young Ju sshi knew. I can provide you a safe house. I had to admit, as a public Prosecutor, there is a lot of restrictions and things that you couldn't do based on the law. We can't even arrest the Prime Minister with our absolute power. City Hunter came just at the right moment. Catch them. For us, for the sake of the future of Korea, catch them, and vanquish bribes. Give Korea the future they need."_

And she did provide him a safe house and an entirely new identity. Kim Na Na, too, had a new identity, and she and Yun Seong are together with Ajusshi and Yun Seong's mother in the States.

Yun Seong is stunned to speechlessness when he found out that the States president knew who is Soo Young Heon, and had happily gave him the fake IDs and a huge mansion to stay in. He is rich as hell, and with Na Na's new fortune from Young Heon, they become millionaires. Turns out that Young Heon's family bloodline truly did have a connection with old royalties, and used to visit many countries President and Prime Ministers and the Royalties.

The President have told Yun Seong to not hesitate to find him. He is granted free access to the White House and the Pentagon, and he could have any job he wanted in the world. The President explains that once upon a time ago, their economy is down, and their country are about to announce bankruptcy when Young Heon sweeps in and gave him 500 billion to save his country. He is in debt to her, and he couldn't possibly repay the money she has given him. She instead made him promise that if she ever needs any help in the future, he would help her, no questions asked. He agreed.

"Hey," Yun Seong said with a small smile and punches Young Ju's shoulder playfully. "She is my friend too okay? Plus, she and Bear Na Na are besties… wouldn't want her to be sad now wouldn't I?"

The operation theater's light went out, and out came Young Heon on a stroller.

"Young Heon ah!? Young Heon? I'm here… I'm here!" Young Ju calls her, and she did not reply him. She is asleep.

"Sir?" one nurse said to him. "Miss Soo is still sleeping under anesthesia. You can come visit her after she is set in her ward…"

"Thanks…" Young Ju said to her, and watches her being wheeled away on the stroller to her ward.

"She's safe now, man," Yun Seong said to him. "Don't worry much and get yourself patched up okay? I'll drive your car here for you… and possibly get Young Heon sshi's bike back to your home…"

"Thanks… I couldn't have done anything without you…" Young Ju said to him, and Yun Seong laughs.

"Yeah man… sees you later…" Yun Seong said to him, and waves him goodbye.

Young Ju begun to see Yun Seong in a new light. Maybe the world really needs a city hunter. Maybe City Hunter is what they really need in the midst of corruption. Maybe, just maybe, the City Hunter is a good Hunter, and in a way, vanquishes corruption better than prosecutor offices…

He stares at Yun Seong's back until he disappears, and went up to the ward to see Young Heon.

Young Heon slept for an approximately one week before the doctor tells them that she is awakening soon. She has shown signs that her eyelids are fluttering, and her hands are moving, proving that she is struggling to awaken on her own.

"Talk to her," the doctor said to them. "Excites her. Let her listen to music. Make her wake up…"

Young Ju brought a small radio and plays the songs of Gabrielle Aplin. He knew she loves the song, Through the Ages, and he plays it for her.

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me..._

_This is where it all begins,_

_Your hands so soft and gentle_

_I won't let it go_

_No, I won't let it go_

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju calls her, and her fingers twitched slightly at the sound of the song. "Young Heon ah… wake up… you've been sleeping for so long… so long…"

Young Ju touches her forehead. Her hair had all been shaved away to make way for the operation. The wound is big, and the crack is large. The doctor prays for the best recoveries for her, and walks away sadly. Someone so young and in such a state…

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju calls again. "You love this song… right?"

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is share a smile with you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_My love will testify and last through the ages_

_Every soul alive, the shadows in my heart_

_Every soul alive is looking for the true light_

_But when you let it shine, the blackest shadow hides_

_Darkness receding from the light of day_

_Nothing would ever be enough, but you spread your wings_

_As if to wrap around me now, you wrap around me now_

"I will close my eyes and wait for you to wake up here…" Young Ju said to her, and smiles at her sleeping form. She looks so beautiful, like a star.

And he suddenly remembers her screaming his name in the midst of him talking to Cheon Jae Man.

"Young Ju!" she has screamed. He briefly saw her enveloped in a strange light of sort.

Like starlight.

Like a star.

And like a star, she shines.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you until I close my eyes_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_History books will tell our love through the ages_

_No matter how hard I tried, to find a reason to be living_

_Nothing mattered till_

_I found this love in us_

It was then Young Ju realizes what is the meaning of Young Heon's precognition months ago. She had predicted that he would die, and there would be so much blood. She saw him die, and he did die.

Only, this time, his death did not happen.

She has intervened in his fate to die.

She has come into his fate, and death shifts its eyes onto her.

And she became his substitute.

In death.

She dies, and he lives.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

Young Ju sheds a tear. He should have known it. He should have believed her when she said that it is dangerous for him to go to the junkyard alone. Why oh why he couldn't wait for Yun Seong to arrive? Why oh why!?

He slammed his hand on the table and chided himself. How could he be so dumb!? There is a reason why Young Heon is so good in cracking cases. It's because she has seen all of the outcomes with her precognitive abilities! She has seen it all! That's why she is good at solving cases! That's why she can solve them in minutes the moment the cases came into her hands! That's why she is the champion in case cracking!

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju calls her, his tears falling from his eyes and down his cheek. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm so sorry. Please… wake up… please… I'm so sorry…"

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

He felt her fingers twitch in his hands, and he snapped his head to look at her. Her eyelids flutters, and she moves her mouth.

"Young Heon?" Young Ju calls her.

And that is when Young Heon snapped her eyes open.


	16. On The Last Day Of The Earth

**Chapter 16 – On The Last Day Of The Earth…**

Young Heon is discharged from the hospital. She has recovered, but the crack in her skull is immense, and it needs time to heal. For the time being, Young Ju would take care of her.

Only…

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me..._

When she first woke up, she looks around her in a bewildered expression. When her eyes lands on Young Ju, Young Ju hopefully looks at her, and calls her name.

"Young Heon… Young Heon ah… you're awake!?" Young Ju said to her gently, and Young Heon looks at him.

"Young Heon…?" she repeated the name, and looks at him again.

"Your name, yes, Young Heon… how are you?" Young Ju asks her, and stares at her with a smile.

His heart soared when he saw she has awakened, and when she has awaken, all his dark clouds went away.

Until…

_This is where it all begins,_

_Your hands so soft and gentle_

_I won't let it go_

_No, I won't let it go_

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is share a smile with you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_My love will testify and last through the ages_

"Who are you?" Young Heon said to him, and his world tumbles down.

The doctors had said that it is only temporary, and it brought a relief to everyone's heart. The blood that clots in her brain causes her to have temporary amnesia, and that it is only temporary. All they have to do is bring her to places she has been before, and make her remember things again.

The first place that Young Ju brings her is to his home. He wanted her to rest there, and there, they have their memories. She cooks for him, she fought for the last omelet with him, she left her jacket there and they had a good time chatting…

"Do you remember this place, Young Heon?" Young Ju said to her, squatting down by her side of the wheelchair and looks at her. She looks at him blankly, and shakes her head.

"No… I don't remember…" she said to him in a dull voice. No longer is she the cheerful girl he loves. No longer is she the bubbly Young Heon. Now, she is just a robot. A feeling less girl.

And he couldn't abandon her for every reason in the world.

When he needs her, she is there for no question asked. So, when she needs him, he shall be there for her. For everything in the world, he shall be there for her.

"It's alright," Young Ju said to her. "Don't force yourself to remember."

Then, it snowed. Outside, the flurry of the world becomes white as snow fell heavily against the windows. Young Heon stares at it, fascinated with the appearance of snow.

Flashes of memories came to her.

"_Snow! Snow! Snow!" Young Heon exclaims happily. Young Ju shakes his head and return to his work. _

"_We'll get to play in it after you're done with your work, Young Heon…" Young Ju said without looking at her. _

"We'll get to play in it after you're done with your work, Young Heon," Young Heon repeated the phrase in her mind, and that prompted Young Ju to check up on her quickly.

_Every soul alive, the shadows in my heart_

_Every soul alive is looking for the true light_

_But when you let it shine, the blackest shadow hides_

_Darkness receding from the light of day_

_Nothing would ever be enough, but you_

_spread your wings_

_As if to wrap around me now, you wrap around me now_

"What is it? Young Heon?!" Young Ju asks her worriedly. She looks at him, and repeated the words again.

"We'll get to play in it after you're done with your work, Young Heon," Young Heon repeated the words, and Young Ju smiles at her.

"Whatever does that suppose to mean, Young Heon?" Young Ju asks her.

"You said it… during a day like this…" Young Heon said to him, looking out at the window.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you until I close my eyes_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_History books will tell our love through the ages_

_No matter how hard I tried, to find a reason to be living_

_Nothing mattered till_

_I found this love in us_

"_I caught you…" he said to her one more time, and caresses her face in his hand. _

_He couldn't forget yesterday night. He had made love to her for hours, and he didn't want to let her go. She feels so good in his arms, like she was made for him alone. And him alone. _

_Him alone. _

"_You caught me…Kim Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him softly, and Young Ju stares at her beckoning eyes. _

_His lips descended down to hers, and he kisses her passionately in the snow. He kisses her hard, and held her head in his hands. _

She closes her eyes, and the memories surges forward at her and stopped rapidly.

Kim Young Ju. A man named Kim Young Ju kissed her… in the snow…

"Kim Young Ju…" Young Heon said the name in her mind.

"That's me…" Young Ju said, stepping closer to her and smiles up at her anxiously. "You remember anything, my little star…?"

"My little star?" Young Heon repeated the nickname he has for her. "How do you know that I am the descendent of a star?"

"W-what are you talking about Young Heon?" Young Ju said to her.

Then suddenly, she glows. He is so surprised with that he stepped back.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

Young Heon floated, and he watches as she floats up into the air, her blanket all fell to the ground. The bandages around her head loosen, the crack in her skull mended itself, and her long hair grew back again.

"Young Heon…?" Young Ju calls her, and she ceased to glow with the power of the starlight.

She fell down, and Young Ju is there to catch her. Truly, her wounds have mended, and there are no more split skulls or wounds in her head. Her hair had grown back in luxurious locks, and it ran all over his arms as he held her in his arms.

Then, she is awake again.

"Young Heon?" Young Ju calls her.

Young Heon sees Young Ju, and when she sees him, she sheds a tear at him.

"Young Ju…" Young Heon calls him, and she wept in his arms. "You're alive?"

"I am… I am… you remember then…?" Young Ju said to her, and she wept further.

"Young Ju… Young Ju…" Young Heon calls his name, and he gathers her into his arms and held her there tightly. "Thank goodness you're not dead… thank goodness I came in time…"

"Are you a star, Young Heon?" Young Ju asks her, and Young Heon lifts her head up to look at Young Ju for the first time after she is awake.

His eyes are bright, and his eyes are sincere. There are no hints of evil within his eyes, and he is beckoning her to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him anymore… she had to tell him the truth.

She owes him that one.

The truth.

The truth about the starlight.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Aaa-ah aaa-ah_

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

"I am a descendent of starlight that fell to the earth 7000 years ago…" Young Heon said to him, and he remains cool and calm. Young Heon continues.

"I am one of their descendents, and I have the power to reorder time if I so wish, only for that one time… after that, my powers would dwindle and disappears, and it would then be passed on to my children…"she said to him, and her tears fell.

Young Ju needs no more words or explanation. He gathered her in his arms and embraces her tightly, glad that she has remembers him, and glad that she is well again. He couldn't ask for more. Let hell loose. Let it be evil. Let her be a Satan, an angel, a Goddess, starlight.

And he couldn't care less.

He had Soo Young Heon in his arms, and she is his and his alone.

"I love you…" Young Ju said to her fiercely. "And you are mine regardless of what you are…I love you…"

"Young Ju…" Young Heon cries bitterly into his embrace, and there they embrace each other, glad to b e alive and found each other in such a time.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_


	17. Ring

**Hello! This is possi****bly the last chapter for this story, and I haven't started to write Jin Pyo's love story! Oh My God!**

**Well, I love this story. And I love this couple, Young Ju and Young Heon. It's like they were made for each other, with her starlight powers and all. So, this is another story where Young Heon takes revenge and rapes Young Ju against his will, which, well, you know how horny Young Ju sshi is right? **

**Kim Young Ju: "I am not horny! I am a matured man who loves to make love to Young Heon..."**

**Soo Young Heon: "Young Ju sshi! *blushes in embarrassment*"**

**This is the story when Young Ju and Young Heon fought for the first time. It is a huge argument, one that ends up with Young Heon punishing Young Ju for slapping her.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Ring**

"It's not that!" Young Heon tries to explain to Young Ju, but he brushes her hands off roughly.

"Then what is it!?" Young Ju angrily shouted at her, and that makes Young Heon angry.

"Why do you raise your voice at me!? You never raise your voice at me before!" Young Heon exclaims at him.

"Why!? Are you afraid now!? You've done something wrong and you're afraid?!" Young Ju exclaims back at her, and closes in to her and shouted at her face.

"Kim Young Ju! You've gone too far this time! Just because of that stupid jealousy you're shouting at me!? You stupid bastard!" Young Heon exclaims at him.

A slap sounded in the air.

Young Heon held her face. The side of her face that got slapped begins to get red, and swollen in an alarming rate. She is stunned to stupor. Slowly, her hand left her face and she glares at Young Ju.

Her powers flare up. She glows and glows and glows, and with the power of starlight, she ascended and becomes invincible. The starlight protected her, and heals her injuries and bruises in a single glow.

Then, she stopped glowing.

"Kim Young Ju…" she gritted her teeth and said his name through her teeth.

Young Ju had seen it all. He had been with her, and with him owning the heart of the descendant of the star that possesses the power of starlight, he is practically immortal now. Legend foretold of the one who owns the heart of the star that possesses the power of starlight shall live a long life of happiness, and both shall transcend through time and endless happiness shall come to them.

And apart from that, another legend foretold that the star who possesses the power of starlight shall owns the most powerful starlight power if she were to come back from death from saving someone other than herself.

By sacrificing herself, she becomes. By sacrificing herself, the star she shall be. By sacrificing herself, she lives.

With another glow of power, she pushes Young Ju onto the sofa and held him there. He couldn't move, and he finds himself staring at her.

"What are you going to do now?" Young Ju asks her angrily, and glares at her.

"You are not to see if I am going to do something to you…" Young Heon said in a cool tone, and summons a large piece of ribbon and ties it over his eyes and held his hands above his head behind the sofa. Young Ju struggles.

"Let me go this instant, woman!" Young Ju exclaims at her. He felt her coming closer, and she climbs into his lap and straddles him.

His sex organ swells at her core coming so close to him. He couldn't help it. It is his body's natural reaction to her. He wanted her every single day, every single hour, every moment, and whenever she is close, he would react. It is natural.

It is his nature to love her, and to want to love her.

She breaths into his ear, and he shivers involuntarily.

"Stop it!" Young Ju exclaims, and Young Heon covers one hand over his mouth. He struggles to move. He can't see, he can only feel and hear, and he knew, Young Heon is punishing him in the most torturous way.

"Mmmh mmmh!" Young Ju struggles and mumbles through her hand. She licked the shell of his ear, and he moaned involuntarily.

"You shall suffer for hitting me, Young Ju nim…" Young Heon whispers seductively in his ear. He moves, and she held him in his seat. "So sit quietly and let me do everything, okay?"

He moves, and she slapped him.

"Stop moving!" Young Heon exclaims at him, and slapped him again on the other side of the cheek. Even with him slapping her, he felt high. Damn it, he never felt so high before in his entire life. His organ swelled to a degree of hurt, and Young Heon knew about it.

She grinded into him, and he moaned. He couldn't help it. It feels so good. He felt something came out from his penis, and it wets his pants a little.

"Wetting yourself, Young Ju nim?" Young Heon said to him seductively. She releases him from his pants and rubbed her core against him.

Good God! Young Ju thought inside his head. She is not wearing her panties!

"Do you feel me now? Young Ju nim?" Young Heon said to him, and bits on his earlobes.

He bucked.

"Be patient, my darling…" Young Heon said to him, and caresses his face softly in her hand. She raises her hips and slides herself up and down on the tip of his penis. He wanted her. Oh, he wanted her like hell.

"Are you sorry, Young Ju nim?" Young Heon said to him, and he moves his head to the sides. Like hell he would apologize!

"No!?" Young Heon exclaims, and in one single thrust, she impales herself on him. He screamed into her hand.

Slowly, she began to pump into him. She moves her hips up and down, up and down, up and down. He felt sublime. He moaned into her hand, and he groaned when she bucked her hips against him powerfully. It jolted his penis up, and it sends a sublimely powerful electric feeling down his spine.

He is high.

And he is in love.

Then, he felt himself coming.

White hit him, and he thought he had come. Then, that feeling increases, and suddenly, he finds himself bucking up to her.

"Don't move…!" Young Heon said to him through her teeth as she moves her hips up and down on his penis, and uses her powers to make him stay still. He couldn't move, and he couldn't see.

She removes her hand from his mouth. He screams.

"Stop it!" Young Ju said to her, screaming like a madman.

Young Heon kisses him deeply. She swallows his screams, and he moaned into her mouth and kisses her like a madman.

_Damn it!_ He thought to himself. He wanted her like hell. He wanted her_, oh good Gods_! He thought to himself again. She is so hot…so warm

"Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh… Young Ju sshi… Young Ju sshi… ahh!" Young Heon came on him, and the ejaculation fluid flows down his pants and wets the sofa.

And he still hasn't come.

He screamed into her mouth, and she moves faster and faster and faster.

"Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHH! YOUNG JU SSHHIII! AHHHHHHH!" she screams, and this time, Young Ju came hard.

He screams as well, and like torrents of volcano, he erupted deep inside her core, filling her up to its brim. He came forever, and soon, Young Heon's stomach is bulging with his semen.

"AHHHHH! YOUNG JU SSHI! AHH!" Young Heon screams, and in her moment of ecstasy, she releases all holds on Young Ju. He felt himself came free, and with that, he took off the stupid blinds and saw her, there, in front of him, above him, fucking raping him on the sofa against his will. He caught her hips, and stopped her from running away from him.

And Gods above, he loves it.

He begun to pound into her so hard her screams are stuck in her throat. He carried her and fucked her on the coffee table, and there, he moves his hips in and out of her so fast he didn't know he is capable of such feats. He is still climaxing and ejaculating all his sperms inside her, and her stomach is growing.

"STOP! MY… MY STOMACH! STOP! STOP!" she struggles to get free from him and run, and it would stop him from further increasing the size of her stomach with his semen.

Soon, she looks like she is three months pregnant. And still he came inside her.

"AHH! NOOO! NOOO! AHH! YOUNG JU! YOUNG JU! YOUNG JU! NOOOOO! NOOOO! NOOO! STOP! STOP! AHH! NOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!" Young Heon screams, her voice vibrated in the house, and with that, Young Ju unloaded the last of his sperms inside her, and ended their lovemaking on the coffee table.

He carried her back to the sofa, and there, he sat with her in his lap and in his arms. He held her there, and he caresses her hair.

"I am sorry…" Young Ju said to her sincerely, and kisses her temple lovingly. Young Heon tiredly tries to reply him, but only manages a weak mumble.

Young Ju smiles and chuckles. He slipped himself out of her slowly, and she moaned at the lost contact.

"We'll get to have a go at it once you're fine already, alright?"Young Ju said to her with a small chuckle, and carried her darling styled to the bathroom and sink in Jacuzzi. He had prepared the water earlier, and was going to have a go at it before he fought with Young Heon.

He had gotten jealous. She had smiled so sweetly at the handsome mailman that he felt anger bubble inside him. He couldn't help it.

"I am so in love with you…" Young Ju said to her. "It was like a force from above that cleans my soul… I am to love you in this lifetime, Young Heon. I am so in love with you…" Young Ju said to her and kisses her temple, and softly and gently, he begun to kiss her cheek. Then lastly, her lips.

He felt his organ swells up again, and he inserted it into her open legs. She moaned at the contact and tries to get away from him.

But he held her there. He held her and begun to move his hips in and out of her.

"No…" Young Heon begged him. "Stop… stop… ahh… no… don't… stop…no more… no more… please… stop… ahh. Young Ju sshi… stop… stop!" Young Heon moaned, and despite all that, she clasped her legs around his waist, and he inserted his penis deeper into her core. She screamed when the tip of his penis touches her cervix. Her core.

Her inner and most important part of a woman.

It sends a jolt of electric into her body, and she screams when she came, hard on him.

Warm liquid flows out of her uterus, and together with that, the semen that he had been ejaculating none stop into her. All of it flows out of her, and her stomach subsides again.

She shivers and jerked against him violently. She held his neck, and opens her mouth in a silent scream. His mouth descends upon her, and he kisses her deeply.

"I love you so very much, so very much, so very much…" Young Ju said to her, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "And I will never ever let you go…"

She sighs heavenly. It was the most awesome sex she has ever had with him. So sublime, so wonderful.

And so beautiful as well.

He came so much inside her, and her stomach is round with his semen, as if she is with child.

And that reminds her of something important.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him, alarmed. "I did not take the pills today…"

Young Ju smiles at her. "I'd love a baby with you, Young Heon…if you would become my wife?"

With that, he searches for something below the Jacuzzi. He took out the small wet box, and presented it to her.

"Marry me, Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her, and Young Heon sheds her tears at the sight of the ring. "Be the kindler of my heart. Be my love, be my wife, be my Queen. I will ask for nothing in return for your love. Nothing at all, so long as you would be mine forever..."

It was a large diamond ring. And it was blue in color as well. The color itself is so exotic and rare that one couldn't be able to buy it anywhere else… unless one has lots of money to spare…

"This ring…" Young Ju said to her, and slipped the ring into her ring finger. It fitted perfectly. "Is named as Starlight… It is made from the diamond pieces found in a comet that fell down to earth 2000 years ago… I wish you like it…"

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him, tears sliding down her face.

"I love you, Soo Young Heon, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so very much, so very much, so very much. I want to watch the skies grey with you, I want to know the kiss that is always new to me with you, and I wanna be in love with only you. Only you... only you..." Young Ju said to her softly, and kisses the back of her hands gently.

Young Ju smiles widely and kisses her softly on her lips, and Young Heon kisses him back. Parting, Young Ju said to her with a mischievous tone, "And I think you should start to call me… oppa?"


	18. This Song For You

**Chapter 18 – This Song for You…**

Today, Young Ju and Young Heon had their engagement day. News reporters came, and magazine companies of every place and companies came to see and snap their photos.

And Young Heon is beautiful.

She shines like the stars, and with the pearls braided into her now long, long hair, she looks like a fairy goddess.

A fairy goddess from the stars.

"Young Ju…" Young Heon calls him with a smile.

Young Ju snickered at her.

"Shouldn't you suppose to call me oppa?"

"O- O…" Young Heon stutters, and begun to turn red under his watchful eyes.

"Maybe next time…" Young Ju said to her and held her chin in his hand, and she smiles.

So blindingly beautiful. Today she wore a champagne colored dress that reveals most of her shoulders. There is a thin lace that covers her shoulders, and her collarbone is revealed. A single necklace is on her neck, and within it is the ring that she has received from Young Ju.

"This is our wedding ring…" Young Ju said to her. "You don't need any engagement ring… just this one ring to prove my love for you…"

Young Heon smiles her blindingly beautiful smile at him, and he melted.

She went up to the white piano, and everyone snapped photos of her.

"I am going to present this song to my would-be husband, Kim Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to them, and with a smile, she bows at them. "I present it to him, because I love him so much. He is the air I breath, and the one that holds my heart. He is the kindler of my heart, and I love him so… This song is for you, Young Ju sshi…"

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon calls from the stage, and he nodded his head at her. "This is for you…"

She sat down on the piano, and begun to play a beautiful song. It was slow, and it was soft. She is beautiful, and Young Ju, like usual, is stunned.

_Aye... hmmm..._

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

She plays the music with her eyes closed, and she shines with love for him. For him alone, she has sacrificed much.

Flashes of memories go through him. Of him smiling at her when he receives her chocolate and he ate it with relish. Of watching her dancing underneath the autumn trees, their red and gold leaves getting tangled in her hair. He combs her hair with his fingers, and asked her to get the shampoo and conditioners.

Then he remembers that he loves her. Then and there, he loves her. He already loves her so much. So very much. So very much…

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

As she sings, everyone took out their phones to record the so magical moment. She is beautiful, and as she sings with her eyes close, Young Ju sheds a tear. It was so beautiful, and he is so touched. She sings with all her heart, and he knew she loves him as much as he does to her.

He loves her so much. He loves her so much.

So very much…

And as another set of memories flashes through him, he stares at her, and sees the images flashing through his mind.

"_I'm Soo Young Heon, the best prosecutor after Kim Young Ju!"_

"_I will never leave you, Young Ju sshi… don't worry…"_

"_Young Ju sshi! Young Ju sshi! I am so glad you came… I'm so scared…"_

"_Young Ju sshi!"_

"_Young Ju sshi!"_

"_Young Ju sshi!"_

"_Young Ju sshi… I love you…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you, Kim Young Ju sshi!"_

"_Forever…"_

"Forever…"he mumbles to himself. "I will love you forever…Young Heon… my starlight…" Young Ju sheds another tear, and he wipes them away as discreetly as he could.

_This time we go sublime_

_Lovers entwined divine divine_

_Love is danger, love is pleasure_

_Love is pure, the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

"_Young Ju sshi! What's your English name?"_

"_Young Ju sshi! You watch Twilight!?"_

"_Young Ju sshi!" _

"_I am starlight…"_

"_I am Young Heon…"_

_"I am the starlight..."_

"_My name is Soo Young Heon…"_

"_Young Ju sshi…"_

"_Young Ju sshi! I love you Young Ju sshi!"_

"_I am the descendent of starlight that fell to the earth 7000 years ago…"_

"_I am starlight…"_

"_I want you to live…"_

"_Live…"_

"_Live… Young Ju sshi…"_

"_I love you so…"_

"_I shall salvage your soul…"_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_A sky scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

Suddenly, another set of memories enters him. Of him in another country. Of him having a long set of dark blue hair. Of him holding a long Japanese samurai sword. Of him with another name.

_"Yuu-chan!" she calls him, and suddenly, he knows her name._

_"Laia…" he calls her softly, and she came bounding into his arms._

_"Yuu!"_

_"I shall salvage all of your souls…" she said, and his tears shed._

_"Innocences! Hatsudou!"_

She became starlight, and white enveloped her in whole. Her Innocence weapon enveloped her whole being, and she became all powerful.

The Heart Apostle General. High Queen General…

The Heart.

Laia Elfreya.

And he is Kanda Yuu, the Second Exorcist Project… He is Kanda Yuu…

And now, he is Kim Young Ju.

He is forced back to reality, and he realizes, then and there, what had brought them together…

They have perished… and they have died. In this new world, they are reborn again, and fate brought them together again. This time, he is here to stay, for the girl that came from the stars, and for the starlight, Soo Young Heon.

His one and only love.

His soul.

His heart.

And his life.

He knew, then and there, they are meant to be together. For so long, they are apart. For such a short moment, they are together as Laia Elfreya and Kanda Yuu. For the world, he fought, and he saw her evolve to protect them.

Her Innocence shoots up into the air, and she weaves a barrier around them to protect everyone at the cost of her last breath.

_"She is protecting us even when she is dying?" Lavi said._

_"We are all she has right now…" Kanda said to him, and strokes her hair as she lay there dying in his arms._

And moments later, she is gone.

She is gone.

And now, she is here.

With him...

By his sides...

Forever and ever and ever...

And forever he shall be with her.

He have no regrets. No ill intents. No depression. No melancholy thoughts. No nothing.

He is void.

And he is in love.

With Soo Young Heon, the starlight.

_My love from the stars…_Young Ju thought to himself. _My love from the star… I love you so much, Young Heon…I love you so very much... I will stay by your side forever. And we will be together forever... _

She stopped playing, and ended the song with a single key on the piano. She is beautiful, and she is happy with Young Ju.

They are happy.

_Make love your goal_


	19. The Face Shop

**The Face Shop**

"I'm sorry, miss, but this seems to be a bit inconvenient…" said the cashier girl.

Young Heon happens to shop around in The Face Shop with Young Ju. He helped her to pick a few make ups for the upcoming party. Then she overhears the little commotion at the cashier.

It was Kim Na Na.

"Bear Na Na…" Young Heon said in a small voice. Young Ju saw it as well, and kept quiet while watching the scene unfolds.

"We can't serve you," the cashier girl said. "We don't have time to count all these coins."

"Ah… that," Na Na said apologetically. "Then we will count them, and when we are done, we will tell you…"

"Customer, we are very sorry…" the cashier girl said. "Our shop doesn't take small coins. Keep these coins. Our stores couldn't accept them. Please come back next time…"

"That… is you saying that small coins aren't money?" Na Na said to her. "It's also money. Please take it as a payment."

They were in a dilemma. Everyone is whispering at their backs and pointing at them, as if they are poor people who couldn't afford cheap makeup. Kim Na Na hung her head down sadly.

Just then, Yun Seong passes by and saw the commotion. He stood at the window and saw them. It is not a coincident that he is there. He has been following Kim Na Na, to keep her safe from harm.

"You're so annoying," said the cashier girl with a bitchy face. And Young Heon is angry. "Please take this child out."

"Just now… what did you just say?" Na Na said, feeling awkward standing there at the cashier.

Yun Seong came barging in and gave her a 10 million check. "Those are unused coins," he said to her in a cold tone. "Use this to settle it then."

"That…" the cashier girl stuttered at the sight of the handsome man and the big money bon handed to her by him. "We don't have any small changes…We're very sorry…"

Yun Seong sighed at her with an annoyed expression. "Don't look down on 10 won or 100 won. You can't even get a change for this amount of money?"

"These people…" the cashier girl started.

"You should apologize to these people first!" Young Heon stepped up and slammed her goods on the countertop. Her makeup flew all over the counter, and the cashier girl faces an angry Young Heon.

Nobody makes the black belt judo master Young Heon angry. Not unless they wanted to taste her wrath…

"Young Heon sshi! Young Ju sshi!" Na Na said, surprised at the sight of the two famous prosecutors.

True, Young Heon and Young Ju have been appearing in TVs and magazines and newspapers all over the place. The cashier girl recognized them two, and blushes in embarrassment.

"Anyong ha se yo…" Young Ju said the kid and to both Na Na and Yun Seong, and gave them a light bow.

"This child must have put in some effort to make his mother happy and into buying this for his mother. If you don't understand this little concept, why are you selling goods? From what I see, your serving attitude, personality, actions, they all aren't even worth 100 won, lest we say about 10 won. They are _shit_!" Young Heon said, slamming her hands on the counter. "This world doesn't have many people that are worth 100 won. Treating people differently… that is disgraceful. You. Are. A. Piece. Of. Shit!" Young Heon said, slamming her hand on the countertop with each emphasized word that the cashier girl is shit.

"Young Heon…" Young Ju said to her, and calms her down by patting on her shoulders.

"I'm not buying a single shit while you're the cashier here! Come boy, eonnie buy you things and bring you to eat good stuff!" Young Heon said to the little boy, and grabbed his hand and strode out of the shop.

The boy follows her in a daze. To him, the prosecutor couple and Yun Seong and Kim Na Na is the best people in the world. They helped him when he is in a dilemma, and the nice prosecutor eonie even brought him to eat at a restaurant, which he has never had the privilege to go before. The rest follows her to a 5 star restaurant. The workers and managers all saw Young Heon enters hurriedly, and quickly lines up and bows to her.

"Young Heon nim…" they all bows to her, and everyone who follows behind her gaped. She barked orders for five private VVIP seats, and the manager brought them to a quaint little room with exquisite designs and a marvelous view of a water fountain garden. There, Young Heon orders a whole boat of sushi and sashimi, and the boy's eyes bulged wide open.

"Come boy, these are all yours. Eat…" she said, and begun to dig in.

The boy had the time of his life. He ate all the sushi and sashimi to his fill, and Young Heon orders another batch of boat sashimi and sushi and gave it to the boy as a take away.

"These would be your mother's portion, alright?" she said to him kindly, and he smiles widely at her.

Afterwards, she brought him to a woman's shop selling bags. It was one of the lesser expensive shops, seeing as the boy didn't want to buy something too expensive for his mother. There, she bought him a Carlo Rino bag and gave it to him wrapped up in gifts.

"This is for your mother, boy," she said to him, and the boy's eyes bulged wide. "Take it to her; I'm sure she'll be happy. I'll take the coins as part of the payment for the bags. The rest, you can repay me with a wide bright smile, alright?"

"Thank you Eonnie…" the boy said to her, and smiles at her widely. Young Heon pinches they boy's face, and they send him back to the hospital.

"You tend to spend your money like water, Young Heon sshi…" Na Na said to her, smiling widely at Young Heon.

"Oh well… I'm rich… and I daresay I have too much money on my hands… Gotta spend it on others you know?" she said happily. "Oh, oh, oh! You know what? I saw this adorable dress! It suits you!"

Young Heon pulls Kim Na Na to a high class shop. The workers there recognized her, and bows to her in respect.

"Young Heon nim..." they all called her.

"Bring me all the latest fashions. One piece dress. Short ones. The barbie doll styles..." Young Heon said to them, and they all scrambled to have her orders taken.

Young Ju, on the other hand, had a better idea.

He stopped one of the workers there, and asked them about Young Heon.

"Who is she actually?" Young Ju asks her.

"Isn't she your friend, customer nim?" the worker asked him. But nonetheless, the worker happily spills the secret out for him and Yun Seong. After all, they are handsome men..."

"Young Heon nim is the only daughter of the largest oil tycoon in Brunei and Arab. They are deceased now, so she is the heir to their company. But she liquefies the company estate and the shares, and sold it to the highest bidder with the highest price ever. 900 billion, mind you, and we heard it was more! Her parents are Korean, but they had their family business in the Oil industries for quite a while now. Young Heon nim rarely comes out in public or on the newspapers, so maybe that's why customer nim you don't know about her.

The worker gave both of them a bow and went away to get dresses for Young Heon.

Young Ju and Yun Seong, on the other hand, is stunned.

"Hell..." Yun Seong said to himself. "She is richer than me a million times..."

He thought in his heart that even with his father being a drug lord, he couldn't possibly beat Young Heon's richness. She is one hell of a rich girl to be walking around in Seoul without a bodyguard and working as a Junior Prosecutor at the Seoul Prosecutor and Police department.

Young Ju sat down heavily on the nearby cushions. Hell, he did not even ever imagine that Young Heon is the little princess of the oil tycoon. 900 billion, and more...

"You gotten yourself a golden turtle now, Young Ju sshi..." Yun Seong patted his shoulders, and chuckles at the stunned expression of Young Ju.

* * *

It is a wonderful thing to be able to dine with Young Heon.

And today, Young Ju gave her her first cup of Soju.

"Come on," Young Ju said to her. "Drink it…"

"I really can't…" Young Heon rejected the drink politely with an awkward smile.

"Just one cup… one…" Young Ju said to her, and pushes the cup into her hand and smiles mischievously at her.

"You little pervert…" Young Heon smiles at him, and downed the drink in one cup.

And her whole person changes.

The next thing he knew, she is waving her hands around, and her face flushes like lobsters.

"Young Heon ah…" Young Ju calls her, watching her mumbling like a drunken sailor.

"Who goes there!?" Young Heon exclaims, earning the pub visitors a strange glance.

"Young Heon, I think we should go home…" Young Ju said to her.

"I feel like singing…" Young Heon said to him, and started to sing out a loud and impressive soprano voice.

And Young Ju is stunned…

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules don't apply, no_

_And you can't keep a good girl down_

She climbs up to the chair and up to the bar table. She kicked one of the glasses away, and it smashed on the floor. Young Ju laughs. He didn't expect her to get drunk on one glass of soju, and definitely not to sing like that as well.

Everyone started to cheer, and her working skirt got hiked up high on her thighs. Young Ju's eyebrow rose at the sight of her milky white thighs, and he coughed into his hands to avoid staring into her legs.

_She going through the club looking for a good time_

_Gonna make that_

_Shake that_

_Money on the dime_

_Don't need a sugga daddy_

_She can work it just fine_

_Up on the table_

_She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Babydoll just come alive_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the girls wanna fall in line_

She swings her hands in the air and swings her hips according to the song. She squatted down quickly and stood up on both legs straight and bended her back in a very sexy way. She closes her eyes and ran to the nearest pole, and swings around it like a pro. Young Ju's eye widens in surprise, and she held herself on the pole for a long time.

_We say_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here go the boys we gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

She walks on the bar in sexy cat walks, and drops down to kneel on it. She pulls Kim Young Ju's necktie, and sang right in front of his face.

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_

_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_

_Give a little work, what?_

_Up on the table_

_We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Everybody just come to life_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

Here go the boys we gonna show a little more

She sings loud and clear, and everyone cheered at her singing and dancing. Kim Young Ju is impressed.

Very impressed.

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Okay girls, lets show how its done_

_It ain't over till we say_

_And we've only just began_

_Lemme' hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Say yeah yeah yeaah_

_Say yeaah yeah yeah_

She ends the note with an impressive note, and she is like a star. Young Ju stares at her as she ends the song with an extremely high note, and clapped his hand at her.

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_This is not a test,_

_Hit it up, get it up,_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

Young Heon is a good singer.

A very good soprano singer.

And he is impressed.


	20. Chopsticks

**Chopsticks**

Young Ju is chasing City Hunter. The man dressed in black mask ran very fast, and he is damn tall for some thief. Young Ju curses and chases after him.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon screamed behind him, trying to catch up to him. "Young Ju sshi! Stop! Stop!"

Young Ju ran harder, and just when he is going to catch him, the City Hunter cross the road.

The stupid road.

The damn road.

And he lost sight of him after a car came in.

"Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon screamed, and Young Ju barely had time to register a huge truck honking at him to move.

And he stares at the truck.

Moments later, he is pushed off the middle of the road by Young Heon. She grunted against him and shielded his head with her hand. As they rolled, they hit the pavement. Young Heon's hand is smacked on the pavement hard, and she screams in pain.

"Young Heon sshi!" Young Ju exclaims, and Young Heon moaned in pain at the pain erupted from her hand. Her hand is bleeding, and Young Ju panicked.

He flipped out his phone and called the ambulance. The nearby hospital provided one, and Young Heon is loaded up the vehicle.

He went to the hospital with his car as fast as he could, and saw Young Heon being unloaded from the ambulance. He follows her and ends up at the emergency department.

"Miss Soo has fractured her metarcarpal bones. It needs to be plastered in cement for at least 2 weeks…" the doctor said, and departed from the department.

"Young Heon sshi!" Young Ju exclaims, and went into the curtains behind it and saw Young Heon cradling her left hand. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?!" Young Heon barked. Young Ju pulls back and stares at her, miffed that she dares to raise her voice at him. "I fractured my damn writing hand just so your head won't crack open like a watermelon! I told you not to go after the City Hunter. It's not like I want him to go away, but if you chase after him like that you are never gonna catch that man!"

The next day, Young Heon went to work sullenly. All she could use is her right hand, and it greatly slowed down her progress in cracking cases open. She is down for the whole day, and when she went to the cafeteria, she sat down heavily on her seat and started to eat.

Only to find that her hand is crusted in plaster.

She cursed, and tries to pick up the chopstick. Her fingers won't even move, and it frailly pushes the chopstick uselessly on her tray. She sigh.

"Having lunch, Young Heon sshi?" Young Ju said to her, placing his tray on the table and joins her. She smiles up sadly at him.

"Young Ju sshi… I can't eat…" Young Heon said to him. "I can't move my fingers…"

Young Ju smiles. He pushes his tray away from his table and pulls Young Heon's tray over to his side. He picked up the chopstick and uses the chopstick to pick up rice.

"Come, I'll help you…" Young Ju said to her. Young Heon's eyes bulged open.

"What are you doing!?" Young Heon said to him, miffed at his actions.

"I'm feeding you. Come on, make it quick. I'm hungry too…" Young Ju said to her.

Slowly, she bends her head forward and opens her mouth gingerly and Young Ju places the food in her mouth. She munches on the rice and smiles at him.

"Thank you, Young Ju sshi… were it not for you, I would have starved…"

"It was my fault in the first place that you got hurt… so the pleasure is mine to serve you…" Young Ju said to her, and smiles at her widely. "Come, eat…"

A few days later, they were again chasing someone else. This time, it is not City Hunter.

It is one of the ministers that is proposing corruption to Kim Young Ju himself.

_The galls of that shit_, Young Ju said to himself.

Young Ju caught up to the man, and Young Heon arrives just in time to handcuff the man.

"You are under arrest and the Seoul Police and Prosecutor Department will sue you for frauds and corruption!" Young Heon said to him, and pulls him away from Young Ju.

And that is when she fell.

The minister had made a last attempt to redeem himself by setting himself free, and pushes Young Heon off balance with her high heels. Her heels got caught on the tar road, and she fell backwards and off the bridge.

She screams.

Young Ju automatically went forward and held her and.

And the worse thing is, he is holding onto her injured hand.

"Young Ju sshi… it hurts…!" Young Heon screamed, and blood came pouring down from her injured hand.

"Young Heon! Hold on!" Young Ju exclaims to her, and tried to pull her up.

The minister kicked Young Ju's legs, and he grunted in pain.

"Young Ju sshi… Young Ju sshi!" Young Heon said to him. "Let me go… let me go… I can swim… I will be fine…"

"It's 50 feet from the bridge!" Young Ju exclaims at her, holding onto the pain given by the minister. Soon, police came and swarmed around the minister, and caught him in the act of hurting a prosecutor. Another crime, and he is sent to the police car for a subway drive…

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said his name, dangling from the air and grunted painfully at her injured hand.

"You're gonna die if I let you go now, and I'm not gonna let that happen!" Young Ju said to her, and pulls her up with a loud scream of victory.

They rolled and fell onto the roadside. Young Ju cradles Young Heon's head in his hand, and pushes himself up to look at her.

"Young Heon ah… you're okay now…" Young Ju said to her, and sweeps her bangs from her forehead and her face.

"Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said his name, and they stares at each other for a while.

Then she broke down in tears.

Promptly.

"Young Ju sshi… waaaaaa!" Young Heon bawled right in his arms, and Young Ju laughed heartily.

"Cry all you want Young Heon sshi. So long as you are safe…" Young Ju said to her, and hugged her tightly in his arms.


	21. Tap Pun Ne (Bad Guy)

"What are your future plans?" Kim Young Ju said from behind the crowd. The paparazzi turns around and look at the man who had said it.

He is accompanied by Young Heon and the rest of his prosecutor group from his department. He strode confidently to Cheon Jae Man and stares at the man.

"How can this be?" Cheon Jae Man said to him. "Working so hard to come before the Parliament, but achieve nothing…Don't waste your energy finding fault in the people who makes the law. And just concentrate on catching criminals. You are paid to do that, don't you? Also, collecting evidence through illegal means, I will not let that matter rest. Be prepared to leave your official post."

"We aren't the ones who did that!" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to him.

"Tap pun ne! (Bad man!)" said Young Heon bravely.

Cheon Jae Man chuckles heartily.

"What? Tap pun ne?"

"You are a tap pun ne! Tap pun ne tap pun ne tap pun ne!" Young Heon exclaims, and Young Ju held out a hand to stop her.

They watched as Cheon Jae Man is escorted into his car.

"If you say it in a nicer way, we won't hate you so much, you Tap pun ne!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" one reporter started. "What do you mean the evidence you've collected couldn't be used? Is it collected through illegal means? Do you did it yourself?"

Young Heon snapped her head and stares hard at the reporter. She lurches forward and grabbed his cam recorder, and flung it onto the floor.

It smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"Igo… igo!" the reporter started.

"One more word," Young Heon hissed dangerously. "And I will sue you. I will sue you, you, and you!" she pointed her fingers at them, and the reporter's stumbles backward. "And I will sue you all!"

Young Heon rummages through her bag and flung a thick wad of 10000 won to the air. It flew, and the reporters all grabbed the money.

"Young Heon sshi…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said in surprise.

"Come, Young Ju sshi," Young Heon grabbed his arms and leads him to the car. "We should leave the scumbags to collect their fake money now…"

"Fake money!?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok exclaims.

"You don't think I would wanna give them real money now, don't I?" Young Heon said, and stares out at the window with the reporters continuing to grab the money. "They don't even realize the money is printed using normal A4 papers…"

That day, Young Ju stumbles back home sadly. He went out of the building, and saw Young Heon on her bike waiting for him.

"Young Ju sshi!" she called on him happily. He smiles at her sadly.

"Young Ju sshi, don't be down…" she said to him, and gave him a can of vanilla coke.

"For you to cheer up!" she said to him cheerily, and he took it with a smile.

"Thanks…" he said to her sadly. Young Heon stares at him and opens the back of her bike.

She forces her helmet on him and he is surprised.

She smiles at him.

"You've never been on my bike before right!?" she said to him and forces him to go onto her bike. "Come on! I'll bring you go eat nice food to cheer you up!"

She speeds down the road while she screams happily, and Young Ju, so shocked with the speed and the sudden invitation onto her bike, screams heartily into his helmet.

"We are going too fast!" Young Ju screamed.

"All the better!" Young Heon said happily, and revs up her bike faster.

They arrived at a noisy market, and Young Ju smelled something nice. His stomach grumbles in protest, and he is hungry.

He held his stomach and looks up to Young Heon's face.

"Come, I'll bring you to fill up your hungry stomach!" Young Heon said to him merrily and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I am your superior!" he said to her incredulously.

"And I am your friend after work!" she said to him. "Come on, oh, oh, oh! This is nice! Ahjumma! Give me 2 servings of this!"

Young Heon bought him to eat different food at different stalls, and all of them tasted good. Young Ju never had such good food before, and he thought that street stalls are dirty food.

Next, she brought him to eat roasted chestnut. When he had opened one chestnut and prepares to pop it into his mouth, Young Heon grabbed the nut and popped it into her mouth.

He stares at her.

"That is my nut!" he said to her.

She munches on the nut and smiles widely at him. He huffed in resignation.

"Cotton Candies! Sweet cotton candies of all flavors and shapes!" the man screamed.

She brought two cotton candies. One is in the shape of a poodle dog in purple color, while hers is a rabbit in the color of bright blue.

Young Ju got the poodle dog, and stares at her who ate the cotton candy in such delish.

"Go on!" she said, her mouth full of cotton candy. "Eat it! It's delicious!"

He took his first bite, and took more, and more, and more! It is good!

They walked and walked and walked, and all over the place they ate and tasted something. Young Ju had the time of his life, and he is happy again in such short amount of time.

They walked, and suddenly, Young Heon stopped walking. Young Ju stares at the spot that she stares in, and found a little boy crying on the floor.

She walked towards the boy and lifts him up from the ground. She patted the boy's clothes off dust and wipes his face with a wet tissue.

"Boy, where is your parents?" she asks him. The boy is a Down Syndrome boy, and has short tongue and stubby fingers.

"I-I-… I am lost…" the boy wailed. Young Heon patted the boy's head and offered him her cotton candy.

"Do you want some? It is good…" she said to him, and the boy stopped crying.

Young Ju smiles. Young Heon is kind for a person in such an evil world. She does not hesitate to help anyone at all, and would help them with everything that she has despite them not helping her in return.

"Y-you're the… Prosecutor Noona…" the boy said to her and sobbed.

"Yes, I am Prosecutor Soo Young Heon…" Young Heon said to him and smiles and patted the boy's head.

"Son Ji ah!" the boy's mother called. "Oh, my baby boy! Where have you been!?"

"Ommaaaaaa!" the boy wailed into her shoulders, and the mother said her thanks to Young Heon.

"Oh, thank you, Prosecutor-nim. We saw you on TV a lot. Please, help us fight the corrupted officials! Thank you, oh, thank you!"

"Bye noonaa!" the boy said to her and waves his little stubby hands at her. She waves back and skipped back to Young Ju.

"That is very kind of you…" Young Ju said to her.

"I am a prosecutor. I help people…" she said to him, and stole his cotton candy.

"Hey!" Young Ju said to her, and held his cotton candy higher.

"Let me have some of it!" she said to him, and hopped to reach the cotton candy with her short height.

He held it higher, and chuckles when she couldn't reach it. He chuckles more when she grumbles, and hopped and hopped.

Then he realizes the position they are in. Their faces are deathly close, and he shares a breath with her with the close proximity of their lips.

He stares into her wide brown eyes. They are so beautiful. Wide and innocent and intelligent. Not to mention cheeky and adorable.

She is adorable.

Young Heon quickly retreated shyly, and blushes right underneath his eyes.

"F-fine! I'll get a new one!" she said to him, and her eyes found something else and squeal in delight.

"Sweet potatoes! Baked sweet potatoes!" the old man said to the crowd.

Young Heon bought it for him and for her, and she gobbles down the hot sweet potato quickly and brought another one. Young Ju stares at her incredulously, and she smiles at him with her mouth full of sweet potatoes.

"I love these…" she said to him, and gobbles the food up. He shakes his head in disbelief, and continues to eat his sweet potato.

Young Heon sends him back to his car at the office and dropped him there.

"I had a good time…" Young Ju said to her.

"You better be," Young Heon said to him. "Or I won't bring you to go for another cotton candy spree…"

Young Ju laughed. He really did have a good time with her. She cheers him up in no time, and he is happy.

"I am happy you came to work with us, Young Heon," Young Ju said to her. "I am really happy…"

Young Heon smiles at him. "I knew you like my coffee…"

"That as well," Young Ju said with a nod of his head. "Amongst other things…"

Young Heon smiles and donned on her helmet. "See you tomorrow, Young Ju nim!"

Young Ju waves goodbye at her, and watches her bike speeds down the road.

Such an adorable girl, he thought to himself.

And he is happy…


	22. Twins

**Twins**

Kim Young Ju is the youngest and most brilliant, not to mention devilishly handsome and drop dead gorgeous Chief Prosecutor of the Seoul Police and Prosecutor Department. Soo Young Heon, on the other hand, is also the most brilliant female prosecutor in the Seoul Police and Prosecutor Department, managing to crack a case in at least 3 hours and less. She breaks the record in the prosecutor office, and she is famous.

Kim Young Ju marries Young Heon underneath the autumn tree leaves, and she is the beautiful bride of Young Ju. Everyone came to their wedding, including Yun Seong and Nana and Yun Seongs Ajusshi and his mother. Many congratulate the beautiful pair of couple, and they are happy.

Young Ju's car is parked in the top most peak of Seoul at the edge of Seoul, and it provides a magnificent view of the city of Seoul. It is raining hard and heavy, and thunders cross the sky in its massive lightning bolts.

Young Ju's car rocked with the intensity of the love they are making in his car. It started out as an innocent make out, but it escalated to a hot sex session when Young Ju pulls Young Heon to his car seat, and had her straddle him on his thighs. Then she kisses him, hard and hot, and he held her head to him as he kisses her back with equal passion. Then, he pushes himself into her core by parting her panties.

She gasped in surprise.

"You're fucking me without my permission again, Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him in a breathy tone, and he smirked.

He started to pound into her, and she moans.

Her ejaculation fluid ran down his thigh, and he came inside her by jerking his hips hard into her. She screams his name, and the thunder crashed again.

"Young Ju… AHH! Young Ju! Ahhhhhhnnn! Iyaa! Ahhh!" Young Heon moaned loudly in his car, and he jerked his hips into her core. Her naked breast bounced with every movement she makes on his thigh as she rocked her hips on top of him, and he pushes her up and down, guiding her onto his erected penis.

This is the first time they have sex in his car. It was sublime, and it provided them the extra safety needed by the heavy rain. No one ventures out to this place in this kind of weather. And they are there, half naked in his driver seat and making hot sex all over the car.

"Young Heon… ahh…" Young Ju calls her name, and again spills his seed into her uterus, coating it in another thick layer of his semen, holding onto her hips hard and tightly to his own hips as he came inside her, stopping her from moving up and down and spilling his seed deep into her core. He never got enough of her. Hell, he won't ever have enough of her. He wanted to be inside her forever. And forever. And forever…

And forever…

The car rocked with their lovemaking and hot sex, and it bounced with each movement Young Heon makes. Young Heon slammed her hand on the window, and she came again with him pounding into her from beneath.

She kisses him hard on his lips, and Young Ju moans into her mouth, groaning when she bit his lips. It bleeds, and they have a bloody kiss. His blood is sweet, and she couldn't get enough of it. She kisses him hard, and darted out her tongue to French kiss him deeply. He groaned deeply into her mouth, and held her tightly to him as he came again into her uterus.

She held his head to her as she kisses him hard, and he groaned when she scraped her nails on his scalp. She jerked her hips hard against him, and he groaned at the feel of her cervix rubbing the tip of his penis.

And he came again.

He spills his seed for the last time into her core, and it fills up her uterus from deep beneath. It coats her uterus in another layer of his semen, and he is a happy man.

He is determined to make her pregnant.

But it has been months since he started to have sex with her every single day. He marvels at his sex capabilities, and he marvels still that he could go on hours and come inside her for many times. Her uterus would look a little as if they bulged with the amount of semen he had spilled inside her, and he would touch it.

"I want you to get pregnant soon…" he said to her, and touches her now round stomach. She looked as if she is three months pregnant, and whenever he makes love to her and spills his semen inside her, it stays inside for a long time…

And nowadays, her stomach begins to bulge. And she ate a lot…

"I hate autumn sometimes…" she said to him and kisses his forehead. "It makes me so hungry…"

Young Ju chuckles and kisses her deeply. He held her in his arms, and she leans into him and allows him to kiss her. He moves his head sideways, and kisses her deeply and closes his eyes in bliss.

"I'll bring you to go eat something…" he said to her, and patted her bottom playfully. She giggles and goes back to her seat to dress back up.

Young Ju stares at her as she inhales two sets of dinner. He used to see her inhaling her food like she is a starved person, and inhaling two sets of food, but he still can't get used to it.

He chuckles at her, and she smiles at him with her mouth full of food and rice.

The next day, Young Heon and Young Ju went to their office together hand in hand. When Young Heon worked by moving piles of paperwork to the other corner into a box, Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok found out something.

Her stomach is bulging.

She smiles.

"Young Heon sshi…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok started with a smile. "Are you pregnant?"

Young Ju coughed into his cappuccino while Young Heon fell down onto the floor with the pile of paperwork flying everywhere.

"Young Heon sshi!" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok quickly went forward to help her up. "Are you alright!? Baby alright!?"

"B-baby!?" Young Heon exclaims in surprise. Then she laughs out loud. "Hahahahahah! Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok sshi, I am not pregnant…"

"But…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her. "But… your stomach is so hard… you _are_ pregnant…"

Young Ju stares at Young Heon, and Young Heon stares at Young Ju. Young Heon held her rather slightly round stomach, and said to him. "I am… pregnant?"

"Looks to me you are three months into the trimester…" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok said to her with a wide smile. "You are going to be parents in six months time!"

"But…" Young Heon started, and Young Ju came running to her and lifts her up into the air.

"Wonderful!" he said to her with a wide smile. "I am going to be a father now! Finally!"

"But… but…" Young Heon started. Young Ju settles her onto the ground, and he asks her.

"But what?" he asks her.

"But…" she started. "I just stopped taking the pills one month ago… how could I be three months pregnant?"

Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok came and held her stomach. She nodded her head. "Well, you are three months pregnant, that I am sure of. I used to have that kind of stomach when I am three months pregnant."

And when Young Ju brought Young Heon to register at the private gynecology and obstetrician clinic, they got the surprise of the century.

"TWINS!?" Young Heon exclaims in surprise. Young Ju is so happy that he held her hand wherever she goes. He brought her to the pregnant woman's shop and bought her many pregnant dresses.

"Young Ju sshi," Young Heon said to him. "I won't be wearing these for long, you know?"

"Well," he started and took another dress and tries it on her. He nodded his head when he saw just how nice it looked on her. "I want you to be pregnant again and again. Why not buy more for it?"

Soon, Young Heon is five months pregnant. She looked as if she is seven months pregnant with twins inside her, and Young Ju had never been happier.

"Ahh… ahh… ah… Ahn!" Young Heon moans as he makes love to her on the countertop of the bathroom. Her lovely voice vibrates around the bathroom, and he groaned when he sucked on her collarbone and makes a line of love bites on her. He rocked his hips into her body, and touches her now round tummy, covered by a sheer white material of her short dress.

They make love half naked on the countertop, and Young Ju is careful to not hurt her or make her fall down. He held her face in his as he kisses her on her lips, diving his tongue into her open mouth as she breaths and panted against his mouth, sharing one breath with him. She moans into his mouth, and he groaned when he came inside her.

Young Heon is now pregnant with his child. He is never happier than right now. He loves to see her with a pregnant belly. His child. His twins. Pregnancy becomes her, and she is beautiful with that sheer white material of a short dress he had bought for her. It made their sex all the more easily to carry out.

She slammed her hand onto the countertop of the sink as she came on him, her whole body vibrates and jerked with the intensity of the sex they are having. Young Ju groaned when he felt her hot liquid trailed down his thighs and all over the sink.

"Ahh… Young Ju… Ahh… no… no… ahh… I'm… I'm pregnant… ahh!" Young Heon moaned, and Young Ju kisses her hard to silence her.

"I want you… I don't care if you are pregnant… I want you… so much… so much… I love you so very much… so very much…" Young Ju said to her, and thrust his hips into her open legs on the sink.

They would have a walk all over Seoul's street, and Young Ju would buy her food as she would gobble them down quickly. Many people recognize them as the famous prosecutors on the tv, and Young Heon would smile and wave back at them. The people admire their love story, and how happy they looked with Young Heon carrying his child in her stomach. Young Ju ran a hand over her belly, and she smiles.

"I love you too, Young Ju sshi…" Young Heon said to him, and Young Ju is a happy man and father…


	23. Games

**Games**

Young Heon and Young Ju both plays a game of dare out of feeling bored in their house. Young Heon is 3 months pregnant now, and she looked as if she is 5 months pregnant with their baby twins. And when she started the game with Young Ju, he smirked.

"If I win," he said to her. "I want unlimited sex with you, forever. Anytime, anywhere, and at my command…"

Young Heon smirked. She is good in the game, so he won't win. Confidently, she said to him. "If I win, I want you to accompany me to the labor room when I give birth…"

"Deal," he said to her.

And Young Heon loses pitifully.

"It's impossible!" Young Heon said to him, and he laughed.

"Now, my request and my reward…" he said to her, and spreads her legs apart. He took down her panties and inserted his penis into her body. She moans at the contact, and soon, she rocked hard and fast with Young Ju pounding into her.

"Young Ju… Young Ju… Young Ju… ahh ahh ahh! No! No! Stop! AHHHHH!"

The next day…

Young Heon fidgeted in her seat constantly, and there is a small blush on her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Young Heon-sshi?" Prosecutor Kim Mi Ok asks her.

"I-I'm fine…" Young Heon stuttered, and went back to her work.

And Young Ju increases the speed of the vibrators inserted into her asshole, her pussy, and in her bra.

She jumped.

Young Ju has sneakily asks her to comply to his wishes due to his winning of the game they had yesterday. He had inserted a few vibrators into her asshole, two in her pussy, and two at her nipples. It provided her endless feelings of pleasure, and the worst thing is, she kept on climaxing when Young Ju increases the speed.

Everybody left for lunch at 12noon. Only Young Heon and Young Ju are left in their office. Young Ju locks the office door, and advances on Young Heon…

Soon, Young Ju's table rocked with the intensity of the sex he is having with the pregnant Young Heon. He held her by her waist, and he loves how her softly rounded stomach would touch his in such an intimate way. He fucks her fast and hard, and she mewled quietly.

"Shh…"Young Ju said to her, and increases the speed of their sex. Soon, he came in torrents, spilling his seed into her vaginal canal.

And when Young Heon went to the toilet, he finds excuse to walk into the woman's toilet with her and fuck here then and there. She mewled as he fucks her on the wall, her legs moving along with the intensity of the sex they are having. He pounded into her and breaths hard into her ear, and her stomach is pressed up to his. She chocked a cry when she came, and her ejaculation liquid flows down onto the floor. And he came into her.

Thankfully, Young Ju had ways to turn off the camera in the elevator lift. There, he had Young Heon on the wall and fucks her hard and fast and quick, and she did not had time to moan or make a noise with the sex he is having with her. It was so fast, and so hard, and so quick. Soon, he came, and he jerked his hips hard into her open legs, and she opens her mouth in a silent scream.

When they finish work, Young Ju held hands with Young Heon and accompanies her to his car. He did not allow her to go on her bike after she is pregnant, and he will send her to wherever she wanted to go, work related or not.

"Young Ju," Young Heon calls, rubbing her small stomach. "I'm hungry…"

"Really!?" Young Ju said excitedly. He loves it when she would say she is hungry, and then he would rushes around and find the food she wants and bring it home for her. He had heard of other fathers to be saying these that their wives would want something strange to eat in the middle of the night. But he liked it. "What do you want to eat!?"

"Dobboki…" she said to him, and he smiles widely and guides her to his car.

He watches as she wolfs down two plates of Dobboki, and when they are done, they went out of the restaurant.

"So, what do you wanna eat next?" he asks her.

"Chestnut!" she said happily, and he chuckles.

"You really can eat when you are with our babies here…" he said while rubbing her round tummy. She smiles at him.

And they are happy…


End file.
